


Fairy Tales Are For Suckers

by badwolfgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Adam is very supportive, Aftercare, Alpha Castiel, Alternate Universe, And very protective, Arrange Marriage, BDSM aspects, Beaches, Bedsharing, Bottom Dean, But he is called out for it, Cas goes too far in a punishment, Cuddling, Dean Wesson - Freeform, Dean hates nature, Dean is afraid of flying, Dominant Castiel, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit discussion of past abuse, Explosive Sexual Tension, Gabriel Novak - Freeform, Hate to Love, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mate marking, Mentions of Adam/Michael, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega slick, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Sam Wesson - Freeform, Scenting, Slight feminization, Spanking (Noncon), Submissive Dean, Top Castiel, castiel novak - Freeform, deancastropefest, feminine nickname usage, unhealthy relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgoddess/pseuds/badwolfgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save his family’s media company from a hostile takeover, Dean Wesson agrees to marry the head of rival media group Novak Corp, Castiel Novak. As an Omega, Dean is used to being submissive but everything about Castiel Novak rubs him the wrong way and he finds himself fighting the Alpha every step of their arranged marriage.</p><p>Somehow they will need to find a way to work out their differences, especially as part of the contract, Dean must produce an heir for Castiel within the first year of their marriage.</p><p>Warning: This story deals with past abuse, societal expectations of gender roles and has noncon spanking scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for [Dean/Cas Tropefest](http://deancastropefest.com) I saw the word "tropes" and had to sign up. 
> 
> This was an intensive labor of love. So many people to thank. First I'd like to thank my beta [Pickleport](http://hatedkat.tumblr.com) who is amazing and without whom, this work would be a pile of garbage. I'm proud to be your Writer for the rest of our lives. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank my artist [Peanutbutterthenjelly](http://Peanutbutterthenjelly.tumblr.com) who is not only amazingly talented but also incredibly kind. 
> 
> Next, I'd like to thank [a_diamond](http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/Pseuds/A_Diamond) who is my fandom best friend and somehow convinced me that doing this challenge together would somehow be _fun_. Thank you for holding my hand throughout this and for never once letting the opportunity for sarcasm slip by. 
> 
> A huge thank you to [Jojodacrow](http://Jojodacrow.tumblr.com) and [Museaway](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Museaway/Pseuds/Museaway) for creating this bang challenge and being incredibly supportive mods throughout. 
> 
> Lastly, thank you to all the other writers in the Tropefest chat who kindly listened to every rant, angstfest and triumph. You guys are amazing. Special thanks to [Superhoney](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhoney/Pseuds/Superhoney) who is the sweetest person I've ever met and made me feel just as important as some of our bigger name authors. 
> 
> I apologize for this novel length note but being from the American South meets I can't turn off the ingrained politeness. This was truly a special opportunity and I encourage everyone reading to check out all our other talented authors as well.

 

“Line ‘em up.” Bobby said, nodding his head at Dean, who bent over the pool table and began to rack the balls in place.

As much fun as it was to sit around and wait to hear what Sam had planned for his life, Dean decided the best way to combat his nerves was to play a little pool. After all, it wasn’t like his presence was necessary to sign his own life away.

It had been Dean’s idea but that didn’t mean he was thrilled with what was going on. John had retired, wanting to get away and do volunteer work in Vietnam. Something about righting the wrongs he’d been a part of. Whatever the case, John was gone and had left the entire company to Sam. Dean and Sam had both wanted it that way. Dean wasn’t interested in running the company and as an Omega, wasn’t expected to. Not that he couldn’t, if he had wanted, but that wasn’t his forte. That’s what he’d been told, growing up anyway. Alphas worked in business, omegas stayed home to care for the family.

Besides. Sam, had been working hard to make his own mark on Wesson Media Group. To prepare for his role as CEO, he had been sitting on the board of their rival company, Novak Corporation, for the last year. That was typical. Many of the board members were made up of several rival companies. The biggest of those was, of course, Novak Corp. But apparently Novak was looking to exploit the transitionary period and was poised to do a hostile takeover by buying out John Wesson’s shares. To combat that, and to save Wesson Media from being completely overtaken, Sam had come to Dean, asking for help.

Dean had been the one to suggest it. Merge their companies on their own terms. So now Sam was in his office at Wesson Manor, drawing up a contract with Zachariah Novak himself, promising Dean’s hand to Zachariah’s second eldest son and eventual successor, Castiel Novak.

Dean had never really met Castiel before but was prepared to do his duty as an Omega and as a Wesson and see the deal through. But for now, he was trying to calm his agitated nerves by drinking whiskey and playing pool with head of the Wesson staff, Bobby Singer.

“Quit thinkin’ over there,” Bobby growled. He’d been brought up in the Midwest and had never quite lost his Midwestern drawl through the years of working for John and Mary. “You gonna play or you gonna whine?”

Dean shook himself out of his reverie and lined up a shot. “Gonna play,” he said curtly. “Gonna beat your ass, old man.”

“Watch your language,” Bobby smirked. “Your Mr. Novak might not like you cussin’ like a sailor as you’re prone to doing.”

“Right,” Dean swallowed. The idea of being in an arranged marriage didn’t bother him as much as the idea of being in an arranged marriage with an Alpha. Omega rights had come a long way in the last century but there was still a sort of idealization of the Alpha protector, head of household, controller of the Wayward Omega that seemed to still be perpetuated, especially amongst the elite class.

“It’ll be fine,’ Bobby added, seeing the look on Dean’s face. “I’m sure your brother wouldn’t marry you off to any old jackass. He’s been on the board of that Novak company for the last year, he probably knows this Castiel guy well enough to gauge if he would be a bad match. Your brother wouldn’t let you walk into a lion's den.”

“I hope,” Dean said, draining the last of his glass in one go. The warm amber liquid burned in his throat, relaxing him. “I don’t know why I agreed to this. What was I thinking?”

“As usual you were being your overly sacrificial self, tryin’ to save everyone’s jobs and save your brother and your family company.” Bobby shook his head. “You’ve always lived your life on your own terms,” he added. Dean thought about that. It was true, he was usually the first to be reluctant to bend to anyone’s wishes. Except...well except once. The worst two years of his life. But this would be different. He hoped.

Dean beat Bobby soundly in the first game and was well on his way to winning the second when he sensed someone watching him. He looked up to see Sam, standing in the doorway to the billiard’s room with a cup of coffee. Zachariah Novak was at his side, watching Dean as well, a pleased look on his face.

“He’s got spirit,” Zachariah said brightly. “That’s good,” he added. Dean was disgusted at the way Zachariah looked at him. Like he was a chess piece and Zachariah was trying to find the best maneuver.

“Dean, Mr. Novak and I are finished with the contract. Come to my office in fifteen minutes please,” Sam said. Dean nodded. “I’m going to see Mr. Novak out.”

Dean could hardly stand the wait but he managed to check himself over in the bathroom and tidy himself up a little before it was time to go to Sam’s office. He smoothed his hair back and checked to make sure his polo shirt had no wrinkles and his slacks were lint free.

Sam wasn’t overly concerned about appearances but it was a habit from whenever John called him into what was his office before he left. John liked to see his son's presenting themselves respectably and that meant clean, neat and pressed clothing and tidy hair, even when they were young.

Nerves steadied, he took a deep breath and walked down the hallway into Sam’s office, settling himself in the leather chair in front of the large cherry and oak desk. Sam had changed much about the room once John left. All of the furniture was new and much heavier, more suited to Sam’s tastes. The wood paneling was replaced with soft cream walls and the fireplace had been modernized, the old brick one taken out and changed for a chrome and metal wall one. Dean looked around, enjoying the new decor.

Sam came in after a few minutes and walked over to his desk, where the thick contract was laid out, waiting for them to go through it.

“Ellen has already looked it over,” Sam said, referring to their family lawyer. “She and Joanna are certain that it’s sound. Novak had his men look over it too. Novak is paying us $50 million and in return, Novak Corp and Wesson Media are going ahead with the merger.” Dean was somewhat impressed he was worth a cool $50 million. “There are a few stipulations in the contract of course, which I agreed to on your behalf but I’m going to let you look over it now to make sure you’re in agreement. I didn’t think any of it was unreasonable enough to object though.”

Dean’s stomach tightened. Stipulations? Sam must have seen the worry on his brow. “You can look it over now, I’ve marked the pages where they appear.” Dean grabbed the contract, flipping through. A few normal ones like the prenups that would be signed, giving up his residence at Wesson Manor in Chicago to reside at the Novak Estate in Connecticut and other odds and ends that related to Novak’s son’s wishes for the marriage...then Dean read the last one.

Party of the first part is to provide an heir for party of the second within a 12 month span upon the date of the official Union or party of the second must forfeit claim to the seat of acting president to the Novak Corporation….

Fuck. Fuck and fuck again. He was expecting this to be like...Dean didn’t know. Part of him was hoping this was just a dry contract marriage, maybe Novak would get a mistress on the side and Dean would just be the pretty husband who ran some charities. But this was like...this was like real, like he would have to be like...an actual marriage. He was going to have to get pregnant within a year and then like, be subjected to tests to ensure the pup was definitely Novak’s or the guy would lose his right to inherit the company. He swallowed.

“Dean I know this is asking a lot of you,” Sam reached out, patting Dean’s hand. “You don’t have to do this. I know you were the one who suggested it but we can find another way to keep anyone at Wesson from losing their jobs or getting absorbed or being dissolved.” Dean shook his head. He might be an omega but that didn’t mean he wasn’t stubborn.

“No,” he said. “I’ll do this. I’ll give this Novak guy a kid and he can take over and the merger will happen and it will be fine.”

Sam sighed. Dean was a stubborn omega, a special quality. Many didn’t appreciate what a rare sort that Dean was but he would be a good husband for any Alpha. He nodded. “Alright, if you’re satisfied with the contents of this document, please sign here and initial here,” Sam walked him through the many pages of signatures and initials required until Dean had completed the contract.

“What’s next?” Dean asked.

“Next we leak the story to both papers,” Sam said. “A fairy-tale version of the story, to be more accurate. The public loves a good story and that’s our business, storytelling.” He sat back, crossing a leg. “We tell them about your whirlwind romance and arrange a wedding in a few weeks, making it seem as if you’ve been planning this for months. It’ll be a private ceremony on the beach of course and then you’ll move into the Novak Estate and then the merger will officially start.”

“I see,” Dean pursed his lips. “Can I make any amends?”

“Ask,” Sam said, steepling his fingers.

“Don’t want to get married on the beach. Can it be at the Denver villa?” Dean asked quietly.

“Of course,” Sam said. “It’s your wedding, you’re the Omega,” he added. Dean felt the irony of this situation. Most Omegas were excited to plan their weddings, having had ideas in their head since childhood. But then again, they were marrying people they actually loved.

\---

Despite what Sam had said about it being “his” wedding, the wedding planner seemed to have other ideas. Balthazar was the special kind of fireball that never seemed to tire out but was also particular about how things should go. Dean felt himself growing more and more anxious as time went by. Every time he tried to make a suggestion, Balthazar would make a show of explaining why that wouldn’t work or why that idea was stupid. He could be a bit of a bully about getting his way. Dean had started to feel as if he was planning his funeral instead of a wedding at this point.

He wasn’t a child. He couldn’t run to Sam and expect Sam to fix things but everything felt wrong. The idea of having a fairy tale wedding was stupid, he wasn’t in love with Novak and he wasn’t planning his dream wedding but that didn’t mean he was happy with what Balthazar was forcing him into. Dean didn’t want a big, elaborate ceremony. He didn’t want a hundred guests and flowers everywhere and he definitely didn’t want to wear a white tuxedo. He wanted this to be small, intimate, private...he didn’t want everyone seeing him trapped at the altar, marrying someone he didn’t know and maybe even pitying him for it.

He chewed anxiously on his lip, begging himself to just get over this anxiety but it was difficult. Currently, he was doing his best not to yell or burst into angry tears while Balthazar went on about the doves they would be releasing after the ceremony. Dean hated that idea with a burning passion but Balthazar had been rather insistent.

Dean stood up, needing a break. “Mr. Wesson, we absolutely need to finish planning this,” Balthazar said firmly. “Your wedding is less than a week away!”

“Please?” Dean asked, looking at his hands. “I just need a break, just two minutes…”

“Two minutes,” Balthazar said in a stern voice. “Then back to work.”

Dean found himself practically running to get away. He hadn’t intended to run to Sam but he found himself in the hallway where his brother’s office was located. He wasn’t paying attention and practically ran into someone who was standing outside the office, skidding to an abrupt halt and nearly falling over.

“Oh, sorry!” Dean said, looking up into the most vivid blue eyes he’d ever seen. The dark-haired stranger smiled, helping Dean right himself.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice surprisingly deep.

“Uh, yeah, sorry again,” Dean flushed. “I didn’t mean to...I just...needed a break.”

“A break from what?”

“N-nothing,’ Dean said, feeling anxious. He was being whiney again.

“Doesn’t look like nothing…” the man said. He put his arm on Dean’s. “Go on then, tell me.” Dean wasn’t the type to spill his feelings but there was something about the stranger’s kind eyes...

“Just...planning this...wedding. I’m supposed to be getting married and I guess it’s alright but the wedding planner is kind of a dick about everything. I’m not enjoying it. It’s all crap and just...not me at all but I guess my brother hired him and I don’t want to piss anyone off…” Dean couldn’t believe how much he was sharing with this complete stranger but he’d been keeping everything bottled up tightly for so long that here he was, letting it all out on the first poor, unsuspecting soul.

“Hmm,” the man said, looking thoughtfully at Dean. “What do you want to do?”

“Honestly? I just want a small wedding, nothing fancy, nothing crazy. I don’t want doves or a 100 person choir or all my friends and family...I just want to get married in peace with my...fiance,” Dean swallowed, trying to keep up the lie that they had told the press. “And not feel like I’m part of a three-ring circus….” He was treading dangerous territory here. Omegas were supposed to be submissive and yielding. He was too opinionated, especially for an Omega of the Elite Class.

“Have you talked to your wedding planner?” The man asked.

“I can’t, I’m...it’s not up to me,” Dean said carefully.

“I have a meeting with your brother. Maybe I can talk to him for you, Alpha to Alpha,” the man suggested.

“No, please,” Dean begged. “Don’t bother him. I wasn’t even going to bother him myself but I just...found myself here.”

“I’m so sorry. Please excuse me, I have a call coming in,” the man said, pulling a phone from out of his pocket. “Good luck, I hope things work out,” he said as he put the phone to his ear, walking towards the Atrium to take the call. Dean watched him leave, mixed emotions inside. On the one hand, he was sorry the stranger had to go. On the other, he was relieved the person hadn’t tried to push the issue further. He was also feeling a little anxious about having pushed his opinions so readily on a stranger. It was for the best that Dean would never see him again, probably. Within a week he would be married to Novak and would be uprooted from his childhood home here in Chicago and transplanted to Connecticut to live in his new husband’s home.

Dean took a few deep breaths and walked himself slowly down the hallway and back to the small board room where Balthazar was waiting for him to finish their planning. Balthazar was on the phone when he entered, finishing up a call. Dean sighed. Probably more doves.

“Yes, that is acceptable,” Balthazar said. He nodded as he made a few more noises of affirmation. “Alright, talk to you later,” he said. Dean sat down at the table, resigned to his fate, glancing at the various brochures and pamphlets. He made a face and pushed one of them away, unable to contain his disgust at the idea of live peacocks wandering the ceremony. Balthazar hung up the phone, eyeing Dean’s face of disgust.

“Alright, so I get the feeling that perhaps you don’t enjoy my ideas,” Balthazar said bluntly, steely gaze directed at Dean. Dean didn’t know how to respond so he just nodded.

“I realize that we’re quite a ways into planning but perhaps…” Balthazar looked like he was grimacing in pain. “We could reevaluate the ideas? It’s your wedding, after all. It should be your...special day.” Balthazar finished. Dean felt his heart lift up.

“It’s okay?” He asked. “I can really do things my way?” Balthazar nodded. Dean pulled Balthazar’s book towards him, flipping through. “Is this okay?” He asked, pointing out a sample photo. “Can we do something more like this?”

“We can try,” Balthazar said. “I am quite certain I can make magic happen if I wanted so we can certainly do this in a week.”

Dean felt, for the first time, that maybe things wouldn’t be so bad. 


	2. Chapter 2

A week was barely any time, really, Dean quickly realized. Dread balled in his stomach as Balthazar bossily told him what to pack and how to pack it as they readied to leave for Denver. The last week had flown by in a flurry of preparations and planning and phone calls and packing.

Sam was attending the wedding but he had a business meeting that was taking precedence from attending Dean’s small and understated (heavily understated) Doe Party the night before the wedding. Dean was merely to make an appearance at a local Denver nightclub to get the paparazzi to snap a few shots and then he was to go back home and rest before the ceremony, according to a memo sent on official Novak Corp stationary. A memo. Novak had sent his husband-to-be a fucking memo, Dean recalled with a grimace. That was probably a sign of things to come. He’d be soon trapped in a loveless marriage with a busy workaholic husband and be expected to play the part of a Trophy Spouse. Bleh.

He tugged at the tie around his neck and glared at Balthazar. Underneath the boss and the sass and the wedding planning, Balthazar wasn’t so bad. He wasn’t exactly Dean’s type of friend but Dean was having to say goodbye to some of the people he grew up with at Wesson Manor so he couldn’t be picky he supposed. His biggest complaint was that Balthazar seemed to like dressing him up like his own personal doll. Dean was currently wearing a “just-so-casual” button up shirt with long sleeves rolled up, a matching tie, perfectly tailored slacks and expensive leather shoes. It wasn’t really his thing though, preferring to walk around in vintage t-shirts and jeans while barefoot. But...he’d have to adopt a much more stylistic look being a...a Novak now. He swallowed, thinking about how he was about to lose his identity.

Dean let Balthazar finish packing for him and he gathered up the only items he wanted to take with him. His iPod filled up with his own music, a handful of photos, a few favorite books and his most prized possession, a silver cross that had been Mary’s. He put those in a little bag that he tucked into a pocket in his suitcase before straightening the tie and letting Balthazar know he was ready to go.

Bobby was waiting for him when they came down the stairs.

“You be good kid, you hear?” He hugged Dean tightly, gruff voice whispering into Dean’s ear. Bobby, as head of the Wesson Household in Chicago wasn’t needed at the Denver villa. He wasn’t going to be there for the wedding, a fact which pissed Dean off but no one cared about the Omega Spouse-to-Be’s opinions and it wasn’t ‘done’ to have staff attending such an important and intimate affair. Dean hugged Bobby back hard and pretended he didn’t see the tears in the older man’s eyes. Dean considered Bobby more of a father than John Wesson had ever been. Not that it was fair to hate the old man--John had been hellishly busy running a major media empire after all--nonetheless, Bobby had always been there for the important things.

Dean wanted to say a great many things but Balthazar hurried him along and soon Dean was nervously clutching the arm-rests of his seat on the Wesson private jet as they taxied the runway at O’Hare. Flying had always bothered him immensely, one reason he was so agitated today. Seeing as how busy Sam was and how much Dean hated flying, it was unlikely he was going to see much of his brother after the wedding for a very long time.

He managed to get through the flight with a combination of medication and booze, making his already nervous stomach a bit more queasy than he would like to admit but he held it together until they were circling Denver International. Balthazar was making a series of irritated phone calls regarding wedding planning issues and Dean was feeling just buzzed enough to text his friends, who were coming in for the wedding and his Doe Party. Charlie was flying in from Los Angeles, Benny was coming from New Orleans and Victor was taking off the weekend and coming in from D.C.

_Deanthemighty1: At Denver, landing now._

_QueenCharlie: At villa, getting settled into the Blue Room. Mrs. Moseley was gonna put me in the Yellow Room but I persuaded her to switch. I installed the wifi so I know this room has better reception. Haha._

_Deanthemighty1: Nice. See u soon._

Charlie had been the head of Wireless Security for the Wesson family for the last five years. The more technology that the Wesson’s needed, the more security they needed to protect them from hackers and cyber-attacks. Dean and Charlie had become fast and immediate friends as Charlie spent her first year getting to know the ins and outs of the Wesson family to best protect them. She worked in L.A. for the most part now though and Dean missed his friend. Perhaps he could persuade his new husband to look into hiring her as head of wireless securities for Novak Corp.

Dean swallowed another burning gulp of amber liquid and sat it back down on the table in front of him, wishing his life was his own for once. He texted Benny next.

_Dean-O: Hey buddy. How was your flight?_

_BennyBoy: Terrible. The food was abysmal, I tell you brother._

Benny had been the Head Chef of the Wesson estate in Chicago for years but he left to start his own restaurant business. He was practically his own empire now himself. Benny Lafitte restaurants were in high demand. He had one in nearly every major city around the world though he preferred to spend most of his time at the original Lafitte’s in New Orleans, his hometown.

_BennyBoy: What’s your ETA, my brother?_

_Dean-O: About to touch down. Charlie is already at the house._

_BennyBoy: My car is on it’s way there. See you soon, mon frère._

The plane began its descent and Dean kept himself busy by texting Victor next. Victor Henrikson was the head of security for Wesson Media and had started out as Dean’s personal bodyguard many years ago. Dean tried not to be too bummed that his only friends were people his family employed but it did bum him out a little.

_Eagle One: Plane is landing in Denver._

_ViktorKrum: My flight is landing too. You doing alright, kid?_

_Eagle One: Fine. Great. Wonderful. Fan-damn-tastic. You?_

_ViktorKrum: I’m fine but I’m not the one getting married._

_Eagle One: Don’t mention it. Dammit._

_ViktorKrum: We’ll take care of you tonight, kid. See you soon. Got to go, stewardess is giving me stink eye for having my phone out._

_Eagle One: See you soon._

Dean put his phone away as well, readying himself for the craziness of the last-minute wedding shit he was inevitably going to have to do with Balthazar until the flamboyant planner had decided he’d punished Dean enough for the day and let him go have some fun with his friends.

Sure enough, once they’d landed, Balthazar set about directing the Wesson Air flight crew in getting the luggage taken hither and yon and getting Balthazar’s Yorkie-poo situated as well. Dean had honestly forgotten that the dog had accompanied them on the flight. The poor thing was ridiculously quiet and unobtrusive.

“Alright, Dean, you go first, there’s going to be paparazzo waiting to take pictures so put these sunglasses and this hat on and there’ll be a man to guide you through the airport. He’s waiting for us on the tarmac.” Dean followed instructions as best he could, finding the tall, dark-skinned man who was waiting for them.

“Dean?” the man asked. Dean nodded.

“I’m Raphael, I’m your bodyguard for today. I work for the Novaks,” he said gruffly. Dean realized suddenly that Victor was going to be staying with Sam and the Wesson family. Great, another reason to crawl into bed and never get out. Everything in his life was being sacrificed to appease the goddamned Novak family. Couldn’t anything be his? In the entire world, everything either belonged to the Wesson family as a whole or the Novak family or Novak. Nothing was just his. At least his friends, even if they’d been employed by his family, were his friends because they cared and not because they were paid to care.

“Oh. Uh. Thanks, I guess. Sorry, I’m not...I mean…” Dean stammered. The man nodded.

“It’s fine,” he said. “I’m to escort you through the airport now.” Dean followed along, trying to keep pace with the other man.

Bright lights flashed from every direction and several of the more bold paparazzi tried to get in his face to get a quote but Raphael was effective at keeping them at bay. He had a way of coming across like he could smite anyone with a single look. Dean was grateful as he hated dealing with wannabe “photo journalists” who tried to deliberately provoke him for a story. He was able to ignore them with Raphael by his side.

“So uh...what’s it like working with Mr. Novak?” Dean asked as they approached a private exit that lead to an underground parking garage.

“You’ll find out,” Raphael smiled and opened the door for Dean. Dean felt a growing unease as he was realizing he knew literally nothing about the man who he was supposed to be marrying tomorrow.

“Ah,” Dean sat down in the back of the limousine and settled himself against the plush leather seat. Raphael climbed into the front with the driver, letting Dean have some privacy.

Dean felt the unease grow as they wove their way through Denver traffic and headed to the villa. It was 40 minutes from downtown Denver, situated in a rugged, mountainous area that had been untouched by ski resorts and tourist developers so far. The time of year was wrong for skiing so it was quiet and peaceful. There was a lake almost right off the back of the villa, where the wedding would be taking place the following day. Dean could see the lake as they drove up the long driveway, being set up for the wedding. He swallowed and felt a headache coming on.

He leaned his head against the window, letting the cool wash over him. He just needed to lay down for a while, just take a nap and then he would feel better. He swallowed, trying to ignore the mounting nausea and slightly panicked feelings.

“Mister Wesson,” Raphael opened the door for him once they’d pulled up in front of the house. Dean got out, seeing Charlie waving to him from the third floor balcony. Servants were bustling about hither and yon, making preparations for everything that was going on in the house. It was a hive of activity and Dean felt a modicum of calm. He knew these people. These were people he had grown up with, servants who had cared for him since he was a child. This was on his territory, he was still in his own element at least for the next few days.

“Mr. Dean,” Dean smiled when he saw Rufus approach. Rufus had been the Head manservant of the Denver and Florida estates his entire life. He alternated as needed and he was like an uncle to Sam and Dean.

“Rufus,” Dean clapped him on the back. “Good to see you. Are you here for the season?”

“I’m here for the wedding,” Rufus said. “Mr. Samuel requested that I oversee the household for the event.” Dean was touched that Sam had asked Rufus to be in charge of running the household for the wedding. Mrs. Moseley was a little scary for his tastes and she usually made him feel about nine years old again. But Rufus kept her a little more in check.

“Thank you,” Dean said sincerely. “Thank you for being here.”

“As long as I don’t have to…”

“Work on the Sabbath,” Dean finished for him, grinning. Rufus was adamant about his people’s holy day. He shook his head, affection for Rufus overcoming the last of his anxiety. “Don’t ever change,” he said, hand on Rufus’ shoulder.

Rufus smiled back, eyes crinkling. “Get your hands off me, boy,” he said, no malice in his voice. Dean dropped his hand and headed into the house, Raphael behind him and Rufus in front.

Charlie bounded up to him once he crossed the threshold, grabbing him in a deep, tight hug. “Dean!” she squealed. Dean hugged her back, breathing in her scent. She smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, a reassuring, comforting smell that always made him feel like he was at home.

“How are you?” she pulled away, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Dean smiled tightly.

“I’m fine. Looking forward to tonight,” he said. Charlie could see right through him but she pretended not to notice.

“Yeah, we all get to hang out. Speaking of, I think Benny is already harassing Mrs. Moseley in the kitchen about the menu. He’s probably pissed off half the kitchen staff by trying to take over.” Dean wouldn’t doubt it. He was very critical of any food that he hadn’t prepared or had a hand in preparing himself. “We should go find him and drag him away,” Charlie added. Dean agreed and followed her to the kitchen. He noticed that Raphael hung back but stuck nearby. Interesting. He hoped that the bodyguard would give him privacy but he supposed the man was employed by Novak and probably his future husband would want updates on everything Dean did.

He hoped that wasn’t the case but he knew too many Alphas who were like that, wanting everything in their possession accounted for and at all times too. The thought pissed Dean off a little but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Omegas, even though they had their own rights now, weren’t much better off in the Elite class than they were 100 years ago. Things just didn’t change with the rich and privileged the way they did with the rest of the world. Progress was slow and it was often two steps forward, three steps back in his experience.

He and Charlie headed into the kitchen, finding Benny tasting a pot of soup and berating a line cook. “No, no, mon ami, you put the seasoning in after you boil this, or it will taste like merde! Merde!” he yelled. The poor line cook cowered and Benny brought up two pieces of baguette and held them to the man’s ears. “What are you?” The man looked confused. “What are you?” Benny repeated.

“An idiot sandwich,” the man mumbled. Benny slapped the bread down on the counter.

“Go fix the soup, _petit fou_ ,” Benny said, gesturing to the pot on the stove.

“Mm, can’t say the man didn’t deserve it,” Mrs. Moseley shook her head. “He had the audacity to question who Mr. Lafitte was and tell him to get out of his kitchen,” she told Charlie and Dean.

“Where’s Sarah?” Dean asked, referring to the current head chef of the Wesson estates. “Why isn’t she here?”

“Sarah is overseeing the wedding catering,” Mrs. Moseley said. “She thought she could turn the kitchen over to Carl here without an incident. Clearly that was a mistake,” she eyed Carl who was dumping the pot and cursing to himself.

“Don’t worry, mon frère, I’ll get lunch ready for us sans further incident,” Benny promised. “You go take your tea with Miss Charlie on the veranda and we’ll get this food situation under control.”

Dean smirked. Of course Benny couldn’t just come and hang out without taking over the kitchens.

Mrs. Moseley ushered Dean and Charlie out to the veranda, getting the housemaid to pour them tea.

“You been takin’ care of yourself, boy?” Mrs. Moseley asked Dean, hand on her hip as she scrutinized him.

“Best I can,” Dean answered honestly.

“Good. But don’t you fret none, word on the street is that Mr. Novak is a very nice, respectable man and he’ll take good care of you. Just be good to him, none of your shenanigans, alright?”

“Yes Mrs. Moseley,” Dean said dutifully. She glared at him.

“I mean it,” she added before ushering the maid away and leaving Dean and Charlie to themselves.

Dean and Charlie made small talk while drinking tea and generally avoiding the elephant in the room of Dean’s impending marriage.

“So glad to hear you were able to go to Rome after all,” Dean said. “I’ve heard the ruins really are worth seeing.”

“Definitely,” Charlie agreed. “It was fascinating, taking that private tour of the Colosseum.”

Dean didn’t know what he was doing, making small talk about how fascinating Rome was when his life was going to be over tomorrow.

“What am I even doing?” he asked Charlie out of the blue.

“Drinking tea?” Charlie blinked at him.

“No I mean...I’m marrying a virtual stranger tomorrow,” he sighed. “And I’m pretending like I’m not totally freaking out about this,” he added.

“I was trying not to bring it up,” Charlie said. “I didn’t want you to feel like I was going to push you about it.”

“Thanks,” Dean had to admit that was nice of her.

“But you’re freaking out? Do you want to talk about it?” Charlie asked, reaching out to grasp Dean’s hand in hers. It was warm and soft and Dean felt more grounded in that one moment than he had in the last week.

“No,” Dean said. “But I’m really...scared. After what happened with Gordon…”

“Asshole,” Charlie spat.

“I’m not sure I’m ready for a relationship again but I have no choice,” he said. “I’m supposed to be an Omega and be obedient and good and…”

“I hate that bullshit,” Charlie said. Charlie was a Beta so of course she could get away with having strong opinions when it didn’t affect her as much. It chafed at Dean that she could be so free with her thoughts. “Really, all that nonsense is so outdated. Most of the rest of the world has stopped acting like it’s such a big freakin’ deal to be an Omega or whatever but you rich people are in a whole other world. It’s like time passes more slowly for you weirdos and it’s still the middle of the last century instead of the present day.”

“Yeah well, that’s what happens when you’re rich. You tend towards conservative behavior, you keep to yourself and mingle with only those who are like you and it affects attitudes and upbringing.”

Charlie shook her head. “We could sit here and argue all day about what you’re doing but I know you. You’re a stubborn idiot and in the end you’re going to do what’s best for your brother and his company even if it makes you miserable. That’s why I didn’t bring it up. Because I think you’re being crazy but I knew I couldn’t talk you out of it.”

“Probably not,” Dean agreed. “Because if I can save one person’s job or keep Sam from facing humiliation at letting the competition buy him out in a hostile takeover, then it will have been worth it.”

“Meh,” Charlie said, disagreeing but being noncommittal.

“I mean it,” Dean protested. “So just...let’s talk about Rome I guess.” Charlie shrugged and launched into a story about hacking the Italian government’s website for fun while she was there.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, Victor made his way to the villa, Benny left the kitchen and they joined Dean and Charlie for lunch outside.

“How are you, my brother?” Benny asked, leaning back in his seat. The food had been amazing, as usual with Benny’s panache for cooking and Charlie kept them entertained with more stories about Rome. Victor even contributed with a few amusing stories of his own about his recent trip to New York.

“Fine,” Dean said, taking a sip of his iced tea.

“Really though, are you going to be able to handle tomorrow?” Benny asked. “After that piece of merde Walker….are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah, Wesson, man, you know I care about you. Just say the word and me and Charlie and Benny, we’ve got your back. No shame in backing out.” Victor clapped Dean on the shoulder.

“I know,” Dean took a deep breath. “Right now the best thing you guys can do for me is to just...give me a really fun Doe Party.”

“Are you even allowed to have fun?” Victor asked, crossing his arms. “From what I hear, it’s all about what Novak wants. We’re just supposed to go out and be seen at the club and then come back here and you have to have an early night.”

“It’s not great but I don’t want to stir up trouble,” Dean said carefully. “If I piss Novak off, he might call the whole thing off or worse, he might take it out on me during the marriage.”

“Dude, if he does that, CALL US,” Charlie said emphatically. “Just because he’s an Alpha doesn’t mean he can walk all over you. You don’t ever have to go through something like that piece of shit Gordon pulled on you ever again, okay hun?” she asked, looking at Dean through wide eyes.

Dean nodded, sheepish. “Okay,” he said in a quiet voice.

“C’mon, man,” Victor added. “Just because this archaic property bullshit means you’re like ‘owned’ by Novak doesn’t mean we stop being your friends.” For some reason, that was exactly what Dean needed to hear. It made him feel so much better, like a weight had just been lifted off him.

“Thank you,” he said. “Now who wants to go play some pool?”

Benny begged off to supervise the dinner preparations, his form of relaxation apparently, so Victor, Charlie and Dean all left to go shoot pool in the billiard room. The three of them played and talked smack and hustled each other out of small fortunes and soon Dean had almost all but forgotten about his impending nuptials. Just as the Doctor ordered.

“Alright cheries,” Benny arrived. “Dinner's on me,” he said with a grin. “I’m takin’ my favorite little Omega and his chicklets out for the night. We’re going to _Hills_ ,” he said, referring to an ultra-elite and ultra-exclusive restaurant run by Chef Rafe Sanchez.

“Wow, _Hills_?” Dean said, whistling low. “Even Sam couldn’t get a reservation last time he was in town. Something about it being booked solid for three years…”

“Well Rafe owes me a huge favor,” Benny said. “And the piss in the kitchen wasn’t salvageable. It looks like Mrs. Moseley is about to fire another Sous-Chef,” he added.

“Every time you come over, that seems to happen,” Dean smirked.

“Well Sarah Blake is the only person responsible and creative enough to replace _moi_ ,” Benny said. “That little _pissant_ was too full of himself and frankly, ugly as sin.”

Everyone exchanged looks, trying not to laugh. But before long they were cracking up. Even Benny chuckled.

Dean was looking forward to going out to dinner. Even if it wasn’t exactly in the list of instructions Novak gave him, surely he couldn’t be getting into huge trouble for going to a private, quiet, exclusive restaurant.

“Alright, _bebes_. I don't know about you but I need to get a beauty nap in before dinner,” Benny said. He yawned, as if to emphasize his point.

“Yeah, I could use a rest too,” Victor said. “Long flight from D.C.”

The group broke up, heading for various rooms to rest or relax. Charlie went down to the entertainment room to play video games, Victor and Benny went to lie down and Dean went to his favorite spot, an enclosed garden that overlooked the lake. He brought a blanket and laid down on it, basking in the afternoon sun and drifted off, wishing every day could be like today.

\---

“Mr. Dean, you might want to wake up,” Annie the housemaid was shaking Dean awake.

“Oh huh?” Dean sat up, sleepy. “Sorry Annie. Thank you.”

“No worries,” she smiled. “Your reservations are in forty-five minutes and Mrs. Moseley asked me to wake you up so you could get ready.”

“Thank you,” Dean stood up. Annie grabbed the blanket and began to fold it.

“Have a good night, Mr. Dean,” Annie said. Dean smiled before heading back up to the house to shower and change.

He found himself standing in front of his walk-in closet, contemplating what he would wear that evening. A knock at the door revealed none other than Balthazar.

“Mr. Wesson,” Balthazar said, tone clipped. “I’m here to help you get ready for your evening.”

“Oh. Uh. Thanks I guess,” Dean said. He was sincerely not thrilled with the idea of Balthazar dressing him up like a living doll once again. All he wanted to do was choose his own clothes for once but breeding and class had ingrained politeness deep inside.

Balthazar chose a grey tweed suit vest, grey wool slacks and a pale green button up shirt, which he artfully and delicately rolled the cuffs on so Dean looked fashionably casual. He paired the pale green shirt with a thin, black and white polka dot tie and expensive Italian loafers.

“You look presentable enough for dinner and an evening at the club,” Balthazar said, giving Dean a rare smile. “In fact, downright handsome if I say so myself.”

Dean ducked his head, unused to many compliments. Sure the press had called him “ _Swaggeringly handsome_ ” before but this was different. No one was trying to sell copy here.

“Dean, you are going to be fine,” Balthazar said, clapping a hand on his shoulder hard. Dean almost buckled under the weight of his hand. Balthazar was surprisingly strong. “Now, have a good night and try not to drink too much. I can only do so much with a bad hangover.”

“Right,” Dean said. “Right. Okay. See you later.” He straightened his tie a little, glancing at himself in the mirror. He had to admit he looked like he was a posh, high-class man-about-town if he did say so himself. At least he looked the part of a happy, rich man about to marry the man of his dreams.

He wandered downstairs, where more servants were still busy getting the estate ready for tomorrow’s festivities. Charlie turned, looking him up and down.

“Nice,” she said. She was dressed in a tight silver dress, hair done in ringlets. She looked ready for a night of dinner, drinks and maybe dancing.

“Nice,” Dean echoed.

Benny appeared on the steps wearing a tight black shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of tight, designer jeans.

“Woah, did you pour yourself into those clothes?” Dean teased.

“Shut your _bouche_ , _ya-ya_ ,” Benny said. “I look good, brother.”

“You do,” Victor whistled as he came from around the corner. Victor was wearing a cashmere sweater over a striped button up and fitted wool pants, looking like he’d just stepped off the pages of GQ. On his wrist was an expensive watch, which Dean recognized as his birthday present from Sam. Dean recognized it because he’d been the one to pick it out.

“Woo, you all look great!” Mrs. Moseley came out of the kitchens and gave a rare smile. “Rufus has ordered the car for y’all, should be pulling up right about now,” she glanced out the tall door windows and sure enough, a limousine was pulling up the drive under the awning.

“Shall we?” Dean grinned, offering an arm to Charlie.

“Certainly,” she giggled, taking it. Victor led the way out the door and down to the limo.

“Hello!” A tall man stood, holding the door open for his passengers. “I’m Gad. I’ll be your driver for the evening, gentlemen and lady,” he nodded to Charlie.

“Thanks Gad,” Benny said. “Fellas, shall we get this party started?” The four of them piled into the backseat, which had been outfitted with a mini-bar and a bucket of champagne.

Dean smiled as they poured champagne and got themselves hyped up for a fun night out but inside he was still all nerves. Signing his life away was one thing. Actually going through with this charade was something entirely different. He didn’t know if he could stomach champagne but he really did not want to talk about everything happening tomorrow and if he refused, his friends would question his motives.

So he swirled the champagne in his glass, holding it up when they offered toasts and sipped it like a good little omega when all was said and done.

“To Dean!” Victor said, clinking his glass loudly into Benny’s.

“To Dean!” Benny and Charlie echoed. Dean grinned, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

“I’m excited to try the food at _Hills_ ,” Dean said, trying to change the topic. “What do you think is on the menu tonight?”

“Probably some Latino fusion, if I know Rafe,” Benny said. “He loves his damned fusion cuisine. Me, I prefer my food straight up, no twists and turns, no deconstructed dishes or micro plates...nope, just give me a thick gumbo or a spicy jambalaya and I’m happy as a pig in mud.”

“Good for you,” Victor said sarcastically. “Keep your moaning to yourself then. Me, I’m happy to try new things.”

That was just how Victor and Benny were with each other. They sniped at each other but always had each other’s backs. Dean rolled his eyes at them. “Alright children, settle down. Charlie, pour me some more champagne. And Gad, would you crank up the music?” he asked. Suddenly the limo was filled with the beat of Sergei Sargoff, a Russian DJ star who was ‘hot’ at the moment.

The champagne, the music and the general silly, excited mood of his friends was doing wonders to getting Dean to forget about his nerves and get in the party mood. He bobbed his head to the beat, drank some more champagne and laughed at the stupid bilingual jokes that Benny kept trying to tell them.

“We have arrived at the restaurant, Mr. Wesson,” Gad’s voice came over the speakers, cutting the music. Dean grinned and they pulled up to the front of the building. It was an unassuming spot, a plain brick building situated just off the main drag, a simple black awning and black and white carpet leading to a wood and glass door which simply said “ _Hills_ ” in blue neon letters.

Gad came out and opened the doors for them and they piled out, walking across the carpeted awning and into the restaurant doors, held open by a doorman.

They went in and were seated by a discreet Maitre’D with a kind smile and a shy, slightly awkward manner.

“Mr. Sanchez will be checking on you shortly,” the man said. “I am Garth. Rebecca and I will be taking care of you tonight.”

A perky looking blonde approached the table, wearing a black button up shirt, black pants and a midnight blue apron, hair pulled into a neat ponytail.

“Welcome to _Hills_ ,” she said. “I’m Rebecca but you can feel free to call me Becky.” She listed off the specials for them as another waitress came up and began to fill their water glasses.

Benny ordered a bottle of wine for the table with their sommelier and the group ordered aperitifs all around. As they sat at the table, Dean felt his worries melting away. He was a strong, independent Omega who didn’t need a man to complete him and if he was walking into an arranged marriage, he was doing it with his head held high and with no expectations of anything more than a simple arrangement. Sam would never have gone for this if he thought Dean would be in danger in such a relationship. After what Gordon did to Dean, after what happened, Sam knew better than to put him in a situation like that again even if Dean had tried to insist it was for the greater good of their company.

Dean briefly flashed back to a memory of being younger and finding out he was an Omega. John wasn’t thrilled but he said that Sam’s duty from then on was going to be to protect Dean and drilled it hard into Sam’s head to always look out for his older brother. He could trust Sam, trust that Sam would always have his best interests at heart. That thought was enough to banish the last of Dean’s worries and let his fear slip away as his sipped his wine.

Garth and Becky brought their aperitifs and the group ordered their dinner. They drank more wine as they ate and talked about the recent baseball game between the Bruins and the Cubs and the upcoming Omega Legislation in New York. Easy topics that left them all relaxed.

The wait staff brought their food out and Dean just about had a mouth-gasm at the delicious taco-wanton dish he’d ordered. The fusion was a perfect match, incredible and some of the best food he’d ever had. Benny looked a little sour but agreed that Rafe knew what he was doing and even enjoyed his fajitas without complaint. Dinner was over too soon and it was time for them to go to the club.

The group headed back outside and piled into the limo, waiting to take them to a more public club than Dean was used to attending. The paparazzi had been tipped off that Dean Wesson was out on the town and headed to Club K for his Doe Night. The press was already in a tizzy over the fact that Dean Wesson, mysterious and beautiful eldest child of the Wesson Empire, was marrying Castiel Novak. A “Fairy-Tale Match”, they called it. Dean privately thought fairy tales were dumb but he had no say in the matter.

Club K was busy but Dean and his group were the center of attention as they piled out of the limo. Photographers snapped half a dozen photos, Dean dutifully allowing them and posing in a manner that didn’t make it obvious he was posing.

“Dean! Care to comment on your wedding tomorrow!?!” One of the reporters called out. She had dark hair and a mean little nose.

“I’m nervous and excited,” Dean said calmly. “Castiel and I are ready to be married. It’s been an amazing whirlwind adventure and I never want it to end.” And with that, they slipped inside.

One of the club owners showed them to a private booth near the DJ, in a roped-off VIP area. “Hey let’s have a few drinks and call it a night,” Dean said. “I’m starting to get tired.”


	4. Chapter 4

Morning sunlight filtered through the blinds. One eye peeled apart, blinking as the light shining down disrupted its owners rest. Dean scrunched up his face, trying to figure out why he was suddenly blind in one eye. Momentary panic took over until he realized he was laying with his face smushed against something. Something hard. Something smelling faintly of pine. A desk? Or maybe a table.

He grunted, pissed at the bright light for waking him up. A dawning realization of the oddity of his surroundings and an extremely sore neck had him lifting his head off the table that it was propped on. He swiveled his head from side to side, trying to work out the kinks.

“Fuck,” he swore as he tried to get rid of the tense pain. A crinkling noise distracted him though and he moved his head again, hearing it up close to his ears. The sound was small but distinct. He turned his head again and the noise was a little louder. Ah, he reached up and pulled off the shower cap that had been sitting on his head. Something odd was going on, something he couldn’t quite place.

Meanwhile, the distinct sound of Sam’s snores made him turn to his left again. His brother was passed out backwards in an armchair, long legs dangling over each side, cuddling a tiny pink throw pillow. The sight would have made him laugh had he not had a wicked case of dry mouth. His brain felt foggy and slow as he tried to process. He turned his head to the other side and the sight of the room nearly sent him toppling off his chair.

“Oh shit,” he swore again, standing up from the chair. The room spun around and he reached out, grabbing the table for support. A tickling sensation near his mouth made him reach up and swipe off the napkin that was stuck to his cheek, probably by his own drool (he shuddered at that and hastily wiped his cheek more vigorously).

He was somehow in the pool house though not the pool house he remembered because the entire place was trashed. A large banner hung over the doorway but it had either been hastily applied or fallen off because it hung haphazardly across the door frame, only one side tacked to the wall.

Dean squinted his eyes, taking in more of the scene that was still unfolding. A punch bowl was filled with what Dean hoped like hell was just red kool-aid and a handful of goldfish crackers floating soggily at the top. Sam wasn’t the only person in the room with him either.

“Oh god,” Victor sat up, clutching his head. He’d been sacked out on the sofa, a large cashmere blanket covering him from sight until he’d emerged. “What the hell happened last night?”

“Shh, go back to bed baby,” another male voice said, reaching a hand out to pull Victor back down into the blankets.

“Hell no!” Victor jumped up and suddenly Dean saw their head of staff, Rufus emerge from the blankets, looking completely debauched.

“Shit!” Rufus jumped up as well, looking like he’d caught a case of the heebie-jeebies at the fact that he’d been spooning Victor.

“ _Sacred bleu_! _jésus bénie_...” Benny’s voice came from under the table and Dean stepped back, glancing downward. The dark-haired Creole was curled up, clutching a large bottle of Jack Daniels and wearing what looked like an inflatable duck pool float around his waist. “ _Ma tête_ ,” he moaned. “ _mon cher arrêt_ , _s’il vous plait_ …”

“What’s all the noise about?” Charlie sat up from the love seat, somehow looked pristine minus the giant black eye she was sporting. She was also wearing what looked like several million dollars worth of jewelry. Dean just gaped at her.

“What happened last night?” Victor asked. “Last thing I remember was you suggesting we have a couple drinks before calling it a night. You said you were tired!”

“I don’t know,” Dean scrubbed at his face with his hand, trying to remember. “I don’t remember.”

“DON’T EAT THE GOLDFISH!” Sam sat up abruptly, falling off the armchair.

 

Dean shook his head, unable to process the crazy scene before him. Charlie was wearing a Queen’s Ransom in jewelry, Victor was half-dressed, somehow missing his pants and sweater, Rufus was wearing a ‘Hard Rock Cafe” t-shirt and leather pants and Benny was still curled up under the table with his bottle of scotch.

Sam managed to untangle himself, looking sheepishly up at his older brother.

“I seem to have forgotten a rather wild night,” Dean said dryly. His head was pounding a little as well. It felt like it was vibrating out of his skull. No wait, that wasn’t his head, that was his phone. His phone was vibrating in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out, checking it over. It was damp for some reason but otherwise unharmed but going absolutely NUTS with alerts and notifications.

He checked it. There were at least twelve from their cousin Adam, a few from Balthazar and one angry message from what looked like Novak Corp. Shit.

He scrolled through the rest, there were quite a few. Something happened last night that apparently made the tabloid news. Dean cringed. His future husband was going to be fucking pissed and Dean was not looking forward to groveling or taking his punishment. He swallowed hard.

“What the hell happened?” Victor asked again.

“I’m never drinking again,” Rufus moaned.

“Liar,” Charlie shot back.

“Okay, maybe a few drinks at the wedding,” Rufus amended. Dean’s head was still trying to process.

“Everyone just shut up for a sec, okay? I just need a minute of silence here.”

Dean stood still in the middle of the room, letting the quiet wash over him, soothing his aching head and slightly nauseous stomach. A series of random scenes flashed through his head.

_“Okay DUDE we are so not leaving until I get her number!” Charlie squealed, pressing her body almost straight into Dean’s in her excitement, pointing across the way at something._

_Dean stood up on the platform, swaying back and forth as he held up a rather full glass of a strange green liquid. He shimmied and rolled his hips, getting into the beat of whatever song was currently playing. “WOOO!” He yelled, the drink sloshing everywhere._

_Dean was pounding another shot while Sam chanted “SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS” like a drunken frat guy._

_“OH MY GOD I GOT HER NUMBER!” Charlie slammed into Dean on the dance floor. Dean was dancing with someone and Charlie looked up at the other person. Dean couldn’t tell who it was, Charlie was in the way in this scene. “OH sorry! I’ll let you guys get it on!” She said, words beginning to slur with the amount of alcohol they’d consumed so far._

_Dean backed the stranger into the wall, kissing him relentlessly. “You’re SO FUCKING HOT!” He yelled into the stranger's ear as he kissed his jaw, his neck and back to his mouth. “GODDAMNIT!”_

_They were stumbling around on the sidewalk. “LET'S EAT TACOS!” Benny begged them. “I AM IN NEED OF MANY, MANY TACOS!” A group cheer went out. Dean held up a napkin with the bar’s name on it._

_“I AM THE KING!” Dean yelled. “I GOT HIS NUMBER!”_

Well that explained the napkin stuck to his cheek. The rest of the night was a blur of more bad decisions and drunken shenanigans.

“Oh shit,” Dean said, biting his lip. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked, sliding into Dean’s personal space.

“I think I remember what happened last night,” Dean said, looking down at his phone. He checked the messages from Adam first.

For some reason, he’d been drunk-texting Adam photos of the girls in the club despite the fact that Adam was gay and had been in a relationship with his boyfriend Michael for two years. But the messages from Adam were frantic, linking him to several major gossip sites. Dean had been caught by the paparazzi making out with the stranger in the club. He’d been caught practically grinding into him and kissing the dark haired stranger.

All that work they’d been doing to get him ready for his wedding, all the media buzz ruined in one drunken night of shenanigans. The media was calling him the Wesson O-Mega-Douche, the Hook-Up Prince and worse. They were questioning the validity of Dean and Castiel’s ‘fairy tale romance’ and all the work their publicists had done to push the charade was falling to pieces.

“Shit,” Victor said, gathering up his pants. “I’m sorry Dean.” It had been Victor’s idea to try the strange green concoction in the first place, something that had ended up being more potent than any of them realized.

“No, it was my fault,” Charlie said. “I tried to start that fight with the chick from Celebrity Boxing and we ended up getting kicked out of the club. If I hadn’t, we wouldn’t have bought all that extra booze,” she glanced at the punch bowl.

“It’s alright,” Dean sighed. “It is what it is. We all made stupid decisions last night. Even Sam,” he glanced at his brother who hadn’t realized he was still holding the pink pillow and hastily shoved it behind the chair. “He’s the one who bought Rufus the leather pants, so really, no one won in the end.”

Suddenly the doors to the pool house were pushed open and Balthazar and an assorted team of people behind him came sweeping inside.

“Crisis mode activated!” Balthazar said, snapping his fingers to get his team into action. “Dean has three hours to get himself into shape enough to get married and we have three hours to find a way to spin this fiasco. Rachel and Inias, you’re with me. Samandriel and Hezekiah, take Mr. Wesson and get him ready. Hael, you get Charlie, Victor and Benny sobered up and dressed and you three over there, start getting this place clean. This is where the Bridal Party will be once we have Dean presentable enough to start the photo process!” The people behind him moved into fast action. Charlie protested and Sam and Benny both tried to start arguing but Balthazar was in his element and made short work of getting people where he wanted them to be.

Dean was hustled out by a stern looking blonde in a suit, lead up to his bedroom and forcibly dumped into an already waiting bath. His head was aching and the humiliation of the previous night was only made worse by the two strangers who had begun to bathe him as if he were a child, scrubbing furiously and frantically while Balthazar poured water into him and gave him several tablets which Dean strongly suspected might be medical grade aspirin. His head stopped hurting and he started feeling much better than he had when he woke up but that didn't stop Balthazar from berating him for not following his instructions.

As soon as he was deemed clean, he was hauled from the tub and shoved into a fluffy white robe. Inias did his nails while Rachel, the blonde in the suit, carefully waxed all of the hair below the neck. It hurt but she rubbed soothing aloe ointment into his skin. His nails were trimmed and polished with a clear coat, giving them a shiny, healthy look.

His hair was next, cut, blow-dried and styled into a very, very careful side-swept look. The process took much longer than Dean would have ever spent on his own hair.

“Now, we are going to artificially make you look like you’re still getting ready for the wedding,” Balthazar said. He handed Dean a starch-white v-neck undershirt and pink and blue striped boxers. “Put those on and then put your robe back on.” Dean felt the same dread creeping up into his stomach as he’d felt the night before. It was much worse this time though because he knew he was going to be in huge trouble with his husband over last night’s drunken mistake. He was honestly surprised that Novak was still marrying him after the fiasco. Not to mention he was still recovering from the mother of all hangovers and despite water, aspirin and some food, was still feeling like shit.

Balthazar, Rachel and Inias hustled him under the cover of an umbrella and a few bodyguards (there were paparazzi lurking the edges of the property) into the pool house. Somehow in just an hour and a half the entire thing had been cleaned to within an inch of its life and made to look like the set of some kind of Omega suite from a TV show. There was a huge vanity with a white bench seat where Dean was going to pretend to ‘get ready’ along with a full length mirror for him to stand in front of when he was to put on his wedding attire. The furniture had been cleared out and re-staged with white chairs and a white chaise lounge.

Dean was instructed to sit at the vanity and put on a little makeup. He wanted to protest that he was not into makeup but Balthazar shut him up with a Look. It was only going to be a little bit of concealer, foundation, a bare hint of bronzer and some mascara to make his already long lashes even longer. As he began to apply the makeup with trembling hands, his friends were brought into the pool house as well. A red-headed photographer named Amy Pond came in to snap pictures of them ‘getting ready’ while Dean pretended with all his worth that this was the best day of his life and not the personal hell it really felt like.

It felt like everything Dean was, was being stripped away layer by layer as he was groomed, pressed, styled and polished to within an inch of his life. Nothing felt real for him as the photographer moved around, snapping photo after photo. It felt like he was watching everything happen in a dream.

Finally, Dean was given his wedding attire. Novak had apparently picked this out and Dean was terribly worried it was going to be a dress. There were stories of Alphas who had a strong feminization fetish and would make their Omegas dress up to go out of the house in dresses and heels. He held his breath as the garment bag was unzipped. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he realized it was just a three-piece tuxedo. It was a deep blue with black satin lapels and a black bow tie. He slipped it on with no small appreciation for Novak’s taste and straightened the sleeves of his white shirt nervously. Balthazar handed him the diamond cufflinks and the photographer made a show of getting several photos of Dean putting the coat on.

His attendants were dressed in a similar suits ranging from a vivid blue on Sam to a grey-blue on Victor and a pale blue on Benny and Charlie’s dress was ice-blue and long. They made a spectrum of blue and Dean had to admit that Balthazar had nice taste.

Sam pinned Dean’s white carnation to his lapel pocket and they were given a minute alone.

“Okay, I’m proud of you for doing this. No matter what happens today, I’ll still be there for you, Dean. I’m your brother. I might be younger but I’m an Alpha and my first job in life was to take care of you.” Dean swallowed back a reply about how it had been his job to take care of Sam first, that it, along with everything else was taken away when Dean presented as Omega. He knew Sam was just trying to be nice.

“Jerk,” Dean said quietly as Sam swept a hand over his brother’s tux, brushing away imaginary dirt.

“Bitch,” Sam teased back. “You’re all ready now. Here’s your flowers.” He handed Dean a bouquet of white, blue and purple flowers and Dean clutched it nervously. The wedding party was let back in and everyone readied for their walk down the aisle.

Charlie went first, hooking her hand into the arm of who Sam whispered was Novak’s younger sister Hannah. Hannah was striking in a charcoal grey pant-suit. Dean watched Benny give his arm to a redhead who was apparently Novak’s cousin Anna, followed by Victor stepping up to walk with a sandy-haired blonde named Lucian, Novak’s younger brother. Finally, it was Dean’s turn. Someone had sprinkled blue and white rose petals along the deep purple carpeting and Dean walked on those, holding his flowers. It was a small wedding but there were at least thirty people who were standing on both sides, watching him as he made the journey down the aisle by himself. John hadn’t been able to make it on such short notice and he’d all but relinquished his claim on his family anyway once he’d disappeared into the jungles of Vietnam. That meant Dean wasn’t escorted by anyone down the aisle. He felt lost without a hand to hold onto, like a discarded toy. He took each step forward with a heavy weight, wishing at least Bobby was there to stand with him and give him away as a father-figure.

He tried to remember to smile widely, pretending he was in the raptures of love and joy. As he carefully stepped down the aisle, he suddenly realized he’d never even met Novak before. The man had always kept himself carefully out of the spotlight, never appearing in media or the news. He could have probably asked for a picture but the thought never even occurred to him. He was literally marrying a complete stranger today. The thought made his stomach roll and he swallowed hard, trying to contain the nausea. Too late to go back now though, he thought to himself. His chance of backing out were gone. Not that he would have anyway. Dean might be an omega, might not be in the seat to inherit a huge business despite being smart and capable just because of his gender but he could do this for his family, for his company. He could take this one for the team.

As he headed up the aisle, turning the corner, he finally saw the face of the man he was supposed to be marrying.

Woah. Wait a minute. Dean faltered in his steps, almost stopping on the plush walkway.

That face was familiar for some reason. Dean wracked his brain, trying to figure out why Novak’s face was familiar. His legs continued to carry him forward though and soon enough he was approaching the awning that the priest was standing under, along with Novak himself.

Novak was undeniably handsome. He had a square jaw with a slight chin dimple, dark hair and bright, piercing blue eyes. Normally Dean didn’t notice people’s eyes but Novak’s were very, very striking. It was a shame their marriage was a sham and probably a sexual farce too. Novak would take some side-piece and leave Dean to be the trophy Omega who did charity work. Dean felt himself flush as Novak’s eyes bore into him. His smile, bright and beaming, didn’t reach his icy blue eyes.

“Hello Dean,” Novak said quietly. Holy balls that man’s voice was like gravel, like he spent his summers as a child gargling rocks to get it that husky and deep.

“H-hi,” Dean said back, suddenly shy for some reason. It was just having all this attention on him, he wasn’t used to it, he reasoned with himself.

“Welcome,” the Minister cleared his throat. Dean glanced up to see that Sam had hired their family minister for the ceremony, Chuck Shurley. He felt a slight wave of gratitude at the fact that Chuck was there for him at this moment of time. Chuck launched into a semi-traditional opening speech about love and crap and Dean held onto his flowers for dear life as he tried to quell the nerves. He glanced across, curious to see who Novak’s best man was. Sam was his Honor Attendant so he’d been stationed at the altar before the others. The Best Man had short blonde hair and slight stubble, despite the clean shaven appearance of the other groomsmen. He was smirking slightly at Dean who’s eyes widened upon being caught staring and Dean blushed and looked away.

Dean licked his lips, turning his attention back to the ceremony. Chuck had made a joke and everyone was laughing lightly but Dean had missed it.

“And so now, we begin the ceremony that will join these two in a sacred union,” Chuck said. Dean tried to focus on the words but it was hard when his stomach was still in knots. He hoped Novak didn’t expect him to be a blushing virgin or anything. Not that he was hella experienced but there’d been Gordon whom he’d been with for a few years and before that was Lisa Braeden, his French tutor who’d been a couple years older than him and had seduced and bedded the shy omega at the tender age of 17.

Chuck continued to speak about Dean and Castiel and their choice to be united together, droning for several long minutes. It wasn’t until he heard his name that he snapped out of his thoughts. “Dean, as an omega do you promise to faithfully serve your Alpha, bear his pups and keep his home and hearth all the days of your life?” Dean swallowed.

“I do,” he said, voice coming out in a half-whisper. He cleared his throat. “Yes I do,” he repeated. He remembered at the last second to smile at Novak. Their family must have coerced Chuck into more traditional vows because Chuck was a fairly progressive minister. Dean couldn’t imagine Chuck saying shit like ‘keep your Alpha’s home and hearth’ in actual seriousness.

“And Castiel, as an Alpha, do you promise to protect your Omega, guide him through life and gift him with a safe home and strong pups?”

“I do,” Novak's voice carried above the crowd. Dean was grateful he’d insisted on Denver. The mountainous backdrop was lovely and seeing the wide, expansive forest comforted him as he entered this sham of a marriage with heavy emphasis on tradition. It was everything Dean never wanted for himself, everything he’d hoped to avoid with Gordon and everything he’d tried to escape.

The ceremony continued with the couple exchanging rings. Dean’s was a white-gold band with a braided cord inlay and three emeralds. It was nice, actually. Dean bore the cold, heavy weight in silence.

Balthazar had taken him to pick out a band for his future husband a few days prior, insisting it was important that the style be of his choosing. Dean hadn’t had any information about Novak to go off of but he’d done his best to pick something out in a masculine style. He had been drawn to a few rings but in the end chose a heavy style white-gold ring with a sapphire band setting. For some reason it was easy to imagine that on his future husband’s hand, a solid weight of their commitment to each other.

“With this ring I pledge my fidelity, honor and love,” Dean said, trying to make his voice sound happy and not like he was miserable inside. He slid it onto Novak’s finger. This was the first time he’d made contact with the other man and for some reason, a tingle shot through him as their knuckles brushed.

The ceremony finished soon after, with Chuck pronouncing them married Alpha and Omega. They skipped the traditional bite-bond for a simple and chaste kiss and soon were walking hand in hand back down the aisle. Dean barely even registered the kiss when it happened, only thinking about it as they let the altar. It had been nothing special, Novak barely made contact with his mouth but somehow even still, the kiss lingered on his lips. He almost made to touch his mouth before he remembered it was entwined with Novak’s, another surprise. The contact was somehow solid and reassuring.

Despite his fears of what was to come, the ceremony was over. The wedding part was done and Dean now had a place to belong, a place that needed him. It gave him comfort in those few moments.

Despite knowing the worst was over, his stomach was even more knotted up now than before. They had each, independently signed the marriage certificate earlier in the day, Sam as Dean’s witness, and now that the ceremony was over, Dean was officially, legally and ceremoniously Novak’s property. Ok, technically his Omega-Spouse but in the world of the elite class, everyone would see him as Novak’s property.

He had no idea what to expect next. They hadn’t had any kind of rehearsal for the wedding or pre-planned sit down discussion with their wedding coordinator. Everything that Dean was going through right now was completely unexpected. Maybe Novak wanted him to feel off-balance and off-kilter. It would make navigating their roles that much easier. Dean would cling to any semblance of normalcy in his topsy-turvy new world and Novak would get a pliant, deferring Omega spouse. The thought made him sick.

“Relax,” Novak said quietly into Dean’s ear. Dean’s skin burst into goosebumps at the sound of that low, gravely voice so close to him. “Right now we get a few minutes to ourselves in privacy.” Dean didn’t know that. Nothing had been explained to him. He scowled as Novak led him towards the pool house, the wedding party following behind.

Once inside, Dean marveled at how much it had been transformed in such a short time. It wasn’t back to its former look but instead had been turned into a cozy little area with a few snacks and some water for the newlywed couple. They were left alone in the living room, with the promise of being retrieved after fifteen minutes for the beginning of wedding photos.

It was just the two of them now, face to face with no barriers, no distractions. Dean wondered what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drunken shenanigans and the morning after scene were heavily inspired by the episode "Last Night Gus" from the tv show _Psych_. That was one of my favorite episodes.


	5. Chapter 5

“So I suppose we should properly get acquainted and stuff,” Dean said, curling up onto the sofa as best he could in his formal tux. “But then again I suppose you already know about me. You spied on me from the beginning, didn’t you?” Dean asked, trying to keep his voice level. “I remember you from coming to Sam’s office. You pretended to be nice to me about the wedding.”

“I didn’t pretend,” Novak said, leaning back in the armchair, left leg casually crossing over the other. “I saw you were nervous and I wanted to help.”

“Right,” Dean snorted.

“Enough,” Novak said curtly. “I’m sorry you think I spied on you but I had a right to step in; you’re my Omega and I saw you needed help and I did what I could.” The tone of concern pushed Dean over the edge.

“I’m not your Omega,” Dean’s voice was defiant. “I might be your husband now but I’ll never be your Omega.” Novak’s eyes narrowed.

“You can forget whatever ideas you might have had about that,” Novak said dismissively. Dean was disconcerted how he seemed to be so casual and laid back and yet fully in control at the same time. “I’m not like most of my peers. This isn’t going to be a sham marriage even though it might have started out that way. You will respect me and you will obey me. I expect you to be prepared to do any and everything I ask without question.” Dean already hated this pompous asshole in front of him. He was just like Gordon. The thought of being trapped in a marriage with someone like Gordon for eternity made him want to cry.

“I see,” Dean stood up abruptly, walking over to the table to see if there was any alcohol to be had.

“There’s no alcohol,” Novak said, keeping his eyes carefully on his wedding ring and not looking at Dean. “I made sure to request that none be provided. Not after your complete disregard for my instructions for last night. You embarrassed us both in the media. Besides, you’re to conceive a pup and you won’t be allowed to drink after that anyway.”

Dean balled his hands into fists, feeling like he wanted to run away. He swallowed, trying to bury the overwhelming onslaught of emotions that threatened to rise up and pour out in front of Novak. “Have some water, Dean.” Dean turned to look at Novak, fury in his eyes.

“I might not be allowed to disobey you but you have to respect me too,” Dean said. “And I don’t want you using my name. Don’t call me Dean.”

“Fine,” Novak said dismissively. “I’ll call you Princess then, shall I?” He raised an eyebrow. “Have some water, Princess,” Dean’s mouth went dry. He would never in a million years acknowledge that somehow Novak had hit his weak spot with that nickname. He didn’t want to hear that term of endearment coming from Novak’s mouth.

“No,” Dean growled.

“Then you decide, Dean or Princess,” Novak shrugged as if it didn’t matter either way to him. Dean breathed hard through his nose for a few seconds, internally raging.

“Dean,” he finally said after several tense moments.

“Dean it is then,” Novak said. “And you’re to address me as Castiel.” Dean barely managed to keep himself from spitting at the man. He’d call him Castiel in public but to his friends, to himself that man would always be Novak, the asshole he had been forced to marry.

Dean stood, back to the man as he tried to get his emotions in check, tried to bury everything down. All he wanted to do was slug that smarmy asshole in the face. He couldn’t believe he’d EVER thought of that man as attractive. He was just another Alpha Asshole, a posturing, machismo boob-head.

“I’m not an asshole,” Novak said, reading his defensive stance so clearly that Dean almost wanted to accuse him of telepathy. “I promise.” Dean snorted. “I hope that someday, maybe, we could even get along. I know you hate me right now but you must understand that what I say is for the best.” Dean doubted it sincerely. He heard the shifting of fabric and assumed Novak must be getting up from the couch.

“Dean,” Novak said softly. “Look at me.” Dean let out a huff of air before turning around. “You’re so full of life, so lovely to look at…” The air between them seemed to spark with a crackle of electricity. Dean couldn’t tear his gaze away from the other man’s eyes, gazing at him with an intense hunger. He licked his lips, glancing down at Novak’s mouth. The alpha took a step towards Dean, who held his breath, uncertain where things were going. Uncertain what he even wanted to happen.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door and both men jumped slightly, composing themselves.

“Dean?” Charlie called. “It’s time for wedding photos.”

Novak hooked his arm through Dean’s, pushing them towards the door. “After you, Dean,” he said courteously, nudging Dean forward.

Dean found himself posing in the fading sunlight as their photographer snapped photo after photo of him and Novak and their wedding party together. His tie felt uncomfortable at his throat, too tight and constraining. He wanted to go lie down and take a nap, to strip his suit off and chuck it away, along with all the constraints of being married to this hot-headed jerk.

The sunlight went down and Dean’s stomach growled, having barely eaten anything all day, just a protein bar that morning. He was currently posing with Novak’s groomsmen. Novak swiveled his head, as if he’d heard Dean’s stomach growl.

“Alright Amy,” Novak said to the young, bright eyed photographer who was enthusiastically snapping away still. “I think my partner and I would like to thank you for your services but we must insist that this be the last of the posed photos for now.”

“Of course, Mr. Novak,” Amy said with a grin. “You two make a very attractive couple and I’m so grateful to have been the one to photograph your special day.”

“Of course,” Novak said, giving her an easy smile. Dean’s stomach dropped. Fuck. That smile, it did things to him, things he wished fervently he didn’t want. But he felt a low heat pool in his belly at that fucking smile. It was wide, gummy like the man had more gum than teeth but it wasn’t unattractive, just the opposite. It took the serious edge off his face, it took years off, making him look carefree and innocent. Happy. Dean looked away.

He soon felt his new husband leading him away from the patio and down to the tent that was set up for the reception. People were already eating hor d'oeuvres and sipping wine and beer and Dean’s stomach growled again.

“Relax,” Novak leaned into him, looking like he was in the throes of happiness but really he was talking low into Dean’s ear. “You’re mine now. I will always take care of you.” He gave a look to a passing waiter who seemed to understand and in the course of seconds, Dean was presented with a plate of bacon-wrapped figs and goat cheese and crackers. Novak escorted them to a high table towards the back of the tent and Dean was able to sit down finally, and eat a little food. He felt instantly better as soon as he’d polished off the figs and crackers. Novak pressed a glass of water towards him and Dean drank deeply.

“I’ll have a glass of Merlot,” Novak said to a waiter who came up to check on them. “And Dean will have iced tea.” Dean remembered again that he hated Novak for a reason. He was being forced _on his wedding day_ to drink fucking iced tea like a damned teetotaler. He huffed and turned to look at Novak, fire in his eyes. Damn man couldn't even have the courtesy to look annoyed at Dean being irritable, he merely smiled and squeezed Dean’s hand.

“I know it’s not the most pleasant for you but if you’re good for me, I promise to make it worth your while if you behave,” he whispered, a hand stroking over Dean’s. Electric tingles raced down Dean’s spine at the touch. He certainly didn’t want to feel anything for this man but his body was making it nigh impossible, giving mixed signals to his nerves. Dean didn’t know how to respond, mouth having gone dry again. He opted to take a long drink of water from his glass and search the crowd.

People were starting to come up to the couple to congratulate them. Only about half the crowd had truly been privy to the circumstances of their union so there were many who were surprised but pleased with the news and thought it was the real deal.

As the very last of the sunlight faded from the sky, the guests began to sit at their tables and the wait staff began to serve dinner. Dean had to admit that Sarah fucking outdid herself with catering this event. He managed to actually enjoy dinner without reservation, eating everything on his plate and half a second plate before Novak made a waiter take it away.

“Want to keep you from getting too full and sleepy,” he squeezed a hand on Dean’s knee and Dean’s pulse skyrocketed. Dean didn’t want to admit that he was semi looking forward to the vague promises of what was to come and give Novak any sort of satisfaction.

Sam, sitting next to them, engaged Novak in a light conversation about the recent changes to Novakland, the large amusement park started by Charles “Chuck” Novak in the 1960s. Zachariah, had made some major changes in the last few years.

Dean was given some breathing space and he managed to get away for a while and made the rounds by himself, getting pats on the back from some of his extended family and whispered promises to look out for him and take him in if Novak turned out to be unbearable. Adam and his boyfriend Michael both told him in confidence that if Novak so much as tried to raise a hand to him, they’d take him in to their apartment in Maine in a heartbeat. Neither of them knew the whole thing to be a ruse but Adam had been there during the end with Gordon and as a result--though he was younger--remained protective of Dean.

Dean tried to breathe easier as the night wore down. He really could use a drink though. Every time it seemed like he could corner someone from his side to bring him something in secret, some other stupid ritual had to be completed. There was the binding ceremony, brief thankfully, performed by Sam and Novak’s best man, Gabriel. The scarves were wound around their wrists, the words of promise said and it was over. This was followed by their first dance as a married couple, scarves still wrapped around their wrists as they danced. Balthazar had picked the song for them, a slow ballad by a band called _Barcelona*_. It was kind of more of a sexy song than a romantic one but at least it kept Dean focused on the absurdity of the situation rather than the feel of Novak’s strong arms around him. He felt a prickle of sweat roll down his back, swallowing nervously.

Novak turned him in a slow circle and seemed to scent the air. Dean couldn’t fully tell as the lights were dimmed for their dance but he thought he saw the traces of a smirk on Novak’s face. Dean realized he was starting to give off a faint scent of arousal. He blushed, thankful that the dim light hid the pink in his cheeks.

“I’m glad you went through with this,” Novak said quietly as they made their way back to the table for speeches. “You’re a strong man, Dean.” Dean didn’t say anything but the compliment felt at odds with the way Novak had spoken to him before, all piss and vinegar and acting like he wanted nothing more than to break the Omega down a peg or two like any posturing knot-head.

The best man, apparently Castiel’s brother Gabriel, went first. “I’m really glad we’re here today because it means that I, as technical eldest, don’t have to get married and give our father heirs now. Don’t get me wrong, anyone would be lucky to snag themselves an Omega as hot as Dean Wesson over there,” a few people chuckled and Dean tugged his collar nervously. “But Castiel is the one who deserves this. My bro Cassie is a very hard-working and dedicated Alpha. I remember when we were kids and I wanted to play candy store. Well, before I knew what had happened Cassie there had managed to turn our pretend game into an actual business and was somehow conning me into contributing half of my allowance into our 401K.” The crowd laughed. “He owes me...oh about twenty thousand in back-pay though, I think,” he laughed and the crowd grew more relaxed with his speech. “Seriously though, you’re lucky to have Dean and Dean, you’re lucky to have someone like Cassie there, my blessings to you both. Now hurry up over there Honor Attendant so we can eat some cake!”

Everyone applauded and Sam came up to take the microphone.

“Dean, you’re an incredible older brother. You’ve done so much good for our family that it’s almost a shame that Castiel is stealing you away from us. But you are going to be happy,” Sam said firmly, locking eyes with Dean. He didn’t know if that was a promise or an order. “I know this seems crazy now, this whirlwind courtship but when the dust settles you'll still be glad you did it.” Sam’s words were veiled for those in the know. “You were always so good at taking care of us. When we were little and our mother died, Dean stepped into her role as Caretaker and de facto head of the household while our father worked tirelessly to run the family business. Dean will take good care of your household, Castiel,” Sam turned his gaze to Novak, his brown eyes seeming to bore into the other man. Sam had promised Novak was a good man but that didn’t stop his brother from doing his duty as Alpha and head of the family to intimidate the other man just a little. “Congratulations to you both and may you have a happy marriage.” He held up a glass and the room toasted along with him, Dean forced to toast with his fuckin’ iced tea.

Dean was personally grateful this charade was almost over. He wasn’t really looking forward to whatever happened after but he didn’t know how much longer he could pretend to be deliriously in love with this virtual stranger next to him. Novak was unsettling him with his intense stares and contrary behavior. He managed to avoid dancing with Novak for the remainder of their reception, dancing instead with Charlie, Benny, Victor and Adam in turn.

Novak came up to him while he was dancing with his brother Lucian, grabbing his arm a little tighter than Dean thought was strictly necessary.

“I know what you’re doing,” Novak said in his ear. “But you can’t avoid me forever, Dean. It’s time for us to leave now.” Dean’s stomach lurched. Now he was going to have to be completely alone with Novak. Like, alone-alone. No barriers, no escape. Dean wanted to hurl.

“Smile!” Their photographer Amy called as they stood at the front of the tent, waiting for the guests to send them off on their honeymoon. Dean managed to give her something halfway between a grimace and a frown. Novak grabbed his hand and walked them down the aisle as the guests blew loads of soapy bubbles over their exit, a silly superstition meant to bring about a healthy marriage.

They made their way to a waiting limo. Novak took Dean’s elbow, helping him into the back, settling him down onto the soft leather seat.

“Relax,” Novak said, sliding in behind him. “I’m not going to bite. At least, not yet,” he chuckled. “Soon though, we’ll take the mating bite.”

Dean didn’t want that. Some part of him wanted to speak up, refuse that outright. The idea of letting Novak lay claim to his very being? It made him angry and frightened and disgusted all at once. He wanted to punch the man for even suggesting such an idea. It was one thing to be legally wed to the man, it was another completely to surrender his body so thoroughly. In an Alpha-Omega bond, one could sense the other’s moods, could tell what the other was feeling. They would be bonded beyond legal documents.

It might have sounded stupid if he tried to explain it out loud but Dean had this tiny hope, this fleeting wish of sorts that maybe he wouldn’t be with Novak forever. He had this idea that maybe he could still get lucky and find his true soul mate out there and he could escape this marriage and still save his family’s company from being absorbed and erased by Novak’s. He was holding out a kind of hope that maybe he could save his Bond-Mark for that person.

And here Novak was, practically threatening to take it from him. Dean was miserable and he slid as far away from Novak as possible, staring out the window at the dark landscape beyond.

“Do you even care where we’re going?” Novak asked, tilting his head slightly to look at Dean. “I know Balthazar said the honeymoon was a surprise so aren’t you at least a little curious?” Dean gave a half-hearted shrug with one shoulder. Novak huffed, clearly displeased.

“I guess I should keep it a surprise then,” Novak said, trying for a little bit of a teasing tone, trying, Dean was sure, to draw him out.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked dully.

“Ah, good. You are interested.” Novak’s lips curled up into a grin. Dean licked his own subconsciously as he noticed how dry and chapped looking Novak’s lips were. He wasn’t really noticing them though. Just kind of observing. Not looking there at all, definitely not. He turned away again and pretended he wasn’t letting thoughts of Novak creep into his head.

Novak cleared his throat, letting a hand slide up Dean’s back. Dean shivered. Whether in disgust or something else, he wasn’t sure. He felt the warm weight near the middle of his back and tensed, trying not to lean into the touch.

“I’m not your enemy, Dean,” Novak said again. “I’m your salvation. You are an omega. The most you can hope for in our society is a happy marriage to a good Alpha. I am trying to give you that but you have to stop trying to fight me so hard.”

Dean wasn’t sure how to respond to him. Novak wasn’t wrong but the idea that Dean is so...useless as anything but an Omega is just so hard to stomach. He willingly gave up his right to run Wesson Media because he genuinely thought Sam would be a better fit to run the company but hearing from the person he had just married that Dean was supposed to roll over and submit, especially after the debacle with Gordon was just so hard to take in. He felt the beginnings of despair creeping in.

It had been a while since he’d felt this level of disconcerting despair. Not really since Gordon, since the end of their relationship. He’d managed to fool himself for a few years that it was gone, that it was never coming back but he felt it again.

_Get it under control, Wesson_. Dean said sternly to himself. He felt so trapped though. He was trapped in a loveless marriage with an Alpha who expected a pliant, obedient Omega who would worship the ground he walked on. Dean stifled a noise of disgust by disguising it with a cough.

“Are you alright?” Novak asked, leaned forward a little.

“Fine,” Dean said, shoving his revulsion down, forcing it away, forcing himself to swallow several times to regain control. “I’m fine. Where are we going on this honeymoon?” He made himself ask, forcing himself to turn to face Novak...Castiel….instead of the window in the limo.

“Good,” Novak...Castiel, he forced himself to think...leaned back. “I’m glad you decided to stop fighting me. I really think you’ll like the place I picked out. We’re going to Cape Town, South Africa.” He beamed. “You’ll love it. The city is bustling, the beaches are gorgeous and we might even take a safari,” he winked. All Dean could think of though was the enormously long plane ride to get there. All those hours on a flying metal death trap? There was no way, no way in hell he could possibly take a plane trip that long. He opened his mouth to say as much to Castiel but the man’s phone started buzzing.

“I am so sorry. Most of my business associates know I’m on my honeymoon. I need to take this though,” Castiel apologized. Dean shut his mouth, curling into himself in the corner of the limo.

He grabbed his own phone out while Castiel took the call, speaking angrily in German and occasionally in Chinese to whoever was on the phone with him. Dean had a few texts from his family and friends, mostly wishing him good luck and fun on his honeymoon, with one from Adam telling him that he could always call and he and Michael wouldn’t hesitate to get him no matter where he was. He smiled at that.

Suddenly the memory of the night before came back to him. His stomach bottomed out and he needed a drink, fumbling around in the mini bar for a bottle of water. He pressed the bottle to his lips, drinking the cool water down in long gulps. His face felt heated and he prayed that Castiel would not punish him for his indiscretions. No wonder Castiel was so pissy with him, he’d forgotten about the fact that the night before his wedding, he’d drunkenly made out with a dark haired...a dark-haired blue eyed...FUCK! He scrabbled around, clicking out of his text messages to get back to his search engine screen, frantically looking online for the photos on the gossip websites.

There! He found one, scrolling down to see the full image. It took a second to load and he jabbed at the screen, dragging it out so it was larger and the faces were more clearly visible.

Unmistakable. Fucking _douchebag_! He felt like screaming at his own stupidity. Of course he wasn’t a slut, of course he wasn’t a cheater or a bad omega.

Fucking Novak _had_ to have known that Dean was drunk and still let him fling himself at him, taking advantage of his inebriation to paw at him, get himself a taste of what was to come.

Novak hung up just then and noticed that Dean was looking at his phone.

“I’m sorry about that,” he said apologetically.

“Screw you!” Dean shot out, thrusting the phone at him where the image of them kissing was pulled up. You couldn’t see Novak's face but it was unmistakeable that it was him. “You fucking ASSHOLE! You let me think I was a drunken fool and that I almost ruined our wedding farce. When in reality? You’re just a fucking knot-head who lied to me!” Novak swallowed, briefly looking like the facade of Strong Alpha was slipping. He turned to Dean though, after only a second and his mask seemed to be back in place.

“I never lied. I was angry. You deliberately went against my orders to have a couple drinks and it could have easily been any other Alpha that you hooked up with that night. You’re lucky I ended it after only a brief kiss.”

Dean scoffed. “I don’t remember the whole night but I remember that you wanted it, you asshole. You were just as into it as I was.”

“Well I can’t lie about that,” Novak said dryly. “You’re a very attractive Omega, and one who was soon to be my mate. Of course I was “into it” as you said. There’s no crime in that. What if it had been anyone else though? You forget, you’re mine,” he hissed, eyes darkening. “You belong to me and don’t you forget that!”

“I’m not yours, I’m not anyone’s!” Dean jabbed his finger at Castiel. “I don’t have a Mate-Mark so I don’t belong to anyone.”

“Perhaps I should remedy that,” Castiel said darkly. Dean paled. If Castiel tried to take the Mate-Mark here, now...Dean didn’t know what he would do. Forcing a true Mate-Mark wasn’t possible but it was a way of tainting them forever, it was essentially a form of rape. Dean shrank back.

“I’m not a monster,” Castiel raised one eyebrow. “I could force you but I’m not going to. That would make me no better than…”

_Than Gordon_.

“Than a typical knot-head, which you seem to be so fond of accusing me of,” he finished. “When we do the ritual--and make no mistake that it will happen--you will be a willing partner in it’s completion. I’m not going to mark you until you’re begging me for it.”

_Unlikely_ , Dean decided. _No way in hell would he ever beg Castiel for anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * For anyone who is curious, the song is called "Cure" and I love this song deeply as a DeanCas song. Here's the [link](https://youtu.be/fUrspzG6aTo) if anyone wants to listen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Fic-me-senseless who changed my perspective on how the relationship could evolve and as a result, changed the direction of the story and made it so much better. Thanks Ficcy.

Dean decided to ignore Novak for the remainder of their drive to the airport. Novak didn’t make him talk, thankfully, and took another phone call instead.

Dean scrolled moodily through his phone, keeping himself entertained. The photos of their wedding were just starting to hit the Internet and the gossip rags were all suddenly realizing that it had been, in fact, Castiel Novak himself who Dean was making out with at the club and they went from calling Dean names and tearing him apart to cooing over the Fairy Tale Couple who could barely keep their hands off each other the night before their wedding.

Dean sighed. At least that part of the drama-saga was over and done with. Now he could concentrate on mentally psyching himself up for his wedding night. Which looked like it would end up being on the private Novak jet, of all things. What a fucking nightmare for Dean, the idea of being forced to consummate his marriage on a flying metal death-trap? He swallowed, trying to keep down the bile that threatened to rise up.

He distracted himself with furtively watching the new trailer for “The Accidental Spouse”, getting excited over the idea of seeing the movie at the premier, now that he was married into the Novak family. He now had access to the sets, cast and premiers of any of the film companies owned by their corporation. The thought lifted his spirits a little and he grinned.

Castiel turned off his phone as soon as the call was done and turned to face Dean but they were arriving at the airport tarmac.

“We’re here,” Castiel said. Dean put his own phone away and looked up at the plane, swallowing nervously.

“I can’t go,” Dean said.

“You can’t?” Castiel furrowed his brows, not understanding.

“I don’t want to go,” Dean said quietly. “Please, can’t we just go back to the villa and have our honeymoon there?”

“That’s your family’s house,” Castiel said coldly. “Your brother owns it. I’m not sure why you’re whining but I made all the arrangements already, we’re here, we’re going on this trip, Dean.”

“Please,” Dean whispered.

“Tell me why?” Castiel asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Because...I’ve never been overseas before,” Dean blurted out. “Okay?”

“Strange,” Castiel said. “But nothing to worry about. I promise no foreigners will try to steal you away and you won’t be poisoned or anything. Now come on, we’ve got a long flight.”

Dean shivered.

“Get a hold of yourself,” Castiel said, just as the driver came around and opened the door for them.

“Hello Mr. Novak,” a familiar voice said. Dean realized it was Gad from the other night.

“Gad!”

“Hello Mr. Wesson!” Gad smiled. “Or should I say, Mr. Novak now?”

“Just call me Dean,” Dean said.

“Sure thing, Mr. Dean,” Gad nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Is there anyone you haven’t paid to take care of me yet?” Dean asked Castiel dryly.

“Just looking out for you,” he said, sounding dismissive. “It’s my right as your Alpha to want to protect you.” Dean huffed but felt like another argument about how he could look out for himself would prove nothing but tedious and circular.

They boarded the plane, a tall, imposing man with dark skin and steely eyes following them. Must have been Novak’s bodyguard. Dean missed Sonny, their current family bodyguard. But he was part of Novak’s family now so he was forced to let go of anything he had before.

Dean felt his anxiety worsen as they approached the plane. He barely managed to force himself to walk up to the steps and climb up into the plane before he was starting to sweat like a pig at a luau.

He managed to get himself all the way into the plane before he started freaking out. His stopping made Castiel almost collide with him.

“Dean?” Castiel asked.

“I can’t!” Dean burst out, trying to push past Novak, to climb off the plane. “I can’t do this!”

“Dean!”

“No!” Dean swallowed, feeling the rising threat of his stomach lurching around. “I have to get off this plane, get me off this plane!”

“Dean!” Novak said again, concern in his voice. “What’s the matter with you?”

“I’m terrified of flying! I can’t fucking do it! I hate it and I don’t want to be trapped on this plane for the next twenty hours! Get me the fuck off this thing!”

“Oh Dean,” Castiel breathed. “Why didn’t you tell me? For that matter, why did no one else tell me this information,” he sounded annoyed. Dean tried once again to push past Castiel, to get himself off the plane.

“Get out of my way, I’m not doing it!” Dean shouted.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Novak said. “We can do this. I understand now why you’ve never been outside the country. You must not do a lot of traveling then.”

“No. Denver, Chicago and Florida are the only places I’ve flown,” Dean said, voice small and miserable. “And even then it’s only with copious amounts of alcohol and pills that I can manage it. But you won’t let me drink,” he said, looking at Castiel with accusing eyes.

“Right,” Castiel ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t like the idea of you drinking to cope with things,” he said. “But I’m not heartless. I’ll let you take something so we can get off the ground and then if you promise to give me a little trust, I’ll try to keep you distracted enough that you’ll forget you’re on a plane for the rest of the flight, okay Dean?”

Dean shook his head. “Please, please don’t make me do this,” his voice was cracking.

“Oh Dean,” Castiel sighed, pulling Dean into a tight embrace. Dean wouldn’t admit that it was comforting. A warm, strong hand stroked over his back, trying to soothe him. Dean stiffened. “Uriel, please get Dean a little something for his anxiety and a glass of water.” Dean saw the broad, dark-skinned bodyguard nod his head and move further into the plane, disappearing into its depths.

Dean pulled away, feeling prickly over all the attention being heaped upon him. Not that Sam ignored him or anything but he wasn’t used to the idea of being the sole focus of someone’s attention like this, like...cared for. It made his skin crawl but not in a bad way, just confusing.

Castiel pulled away and looked at Dean quizzically. HIs head tilted as he studied Dean.

“You don’t think you deserve to be cared for.” He said it flatly, like it was fact.

“Stop,” Dean said. “You don’t know me, stop trying to figure me out.”

“I intend to figure you out,” Castiel said. “You’re fascinating to me. Don’t you understand Dean? I…” But whatever he was about to say was cut off when Uriel returned, bearing a glass of water and a pill for Dean that he took without complaint, swallowing it down and chasing it with a long pull from the icy glass.

“Alright, now that we’re situated, I think we ought to move from this spot in the plane so we can let the others onboard and get ready to take off.” Castiel gently nudged Dean down the plane further.

Dean took in the luxurious seating area with a (sadly closed up) bar and a large flat screen and the small kitchenette off to the side. There was a staircase that lead up to the bedroom area with its own private shower and toilet as well as another, more cozy seating area for two that was decked out now with a bottle of champagne and a plate of strawberries. Dean wrinkled his nose. He might not be so keen to throw Novak off a bridge but that didn’t mean that he was ready to spend the night and the entire ‘seduction’ scene seemed too cheesy to be real.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel moved around Dean, seeing his face. He looked at the champagne and the strawberries and turned back to Dean. “Is this not how...it works?” He seemed a little offended. “I admit that I don’t spend much time setting the mood, most of my conquests have been...well that certainly doesn’t matter right now but I wanted to make you comfortable. Obviously we’ll not be drinking the champagne now though.” It was so unfair that just because Dean was legally bound to Novak that this man had a say over what he did in his personal life now.

“Screw you, why do you get to tell me what to do?” Dean asked. Suddenly the plane started moving and Dean let out an involuntary whimper.

“We should sit down,” Castiel said, moving to pull Dean to him and settle them on the soft couch. “Close your eyes,” he said and Dean, despite himself, obeyed. He was hard-wired to do so and it was hard to fight instinct sometimes, even though he was loathe to let Novak be the one to give the orders.

Dean tried to breathe in but the panic had started. He needed some fucking alcohol to do this, something to numb him to the idea of being trapped inside a plane.

“Shhh,” Castiel stroked his back, holding him close. Dean hated how weak he was acting around Novak right now, hated how intimate this situation felt. He didn’t want to feel relaxed with Castiel's strong arms around him, nor did he want to enjoy the way the man smelled, like the moment before a rainstorm, like ozone and water and a little bit sweet, like honey.

“I’m fine,” Dean said, but his stomach made a rather unpleasant lurch when the plane began to pick up speed, beginning its taxi down the runway. The last thing he wanted was to get into the air.

“Please, please, please I’m begging you to reconsider,” Dean begged Castiel. “Please. You can’t do this to me.” Castiel shushed him, stroking his hair with a gentle hand.

“I really want you to experience life outside the country,” he said gently. “There’s so much out there. You’ve basically lived your life in a gilded cage, haven’t you?”

“No,” Dean said, in much the same tone as a small child who was loathe to admit they were upset. “I was happy where I was. I liked Chicago.”

“Have you ever even been to New York City?” Castiel asked.

“Sure, once. When I was younger. Dad drove us up. I mean, John,” he amended. John gave up his right to be called Dad when he took off and left them to fend for themselves. Just because he felt some personal moral conviction to right the wrongs he’d inflicted didn’t mean he should just up and freaking abandon the family completely. John hadn’t even fully prepared Sam for taking over the company, frankly. Which was exactly why Novak Corp was trying to get their greedy hands on his family’s business in the first place. At least Dean had put an end to that, by sacrificing himself to Novak.

“Did you like it there?’ Castiel asked, stroking Dean’s hair. Dean tried to ignore the way that made his skin tingle and heart flutter.

“It was okay. I remember it was loud and fast and stuff. I guess I’m just used to living in a quiet sort of seclusion,” Dean said. “I spent most of my life inside the walls of Wesson Manor or our other properties. And I guess I just sort of got used to not really being around many other people, except the servants and the people who worked for our family.”

“How did that make you feel?” Castiel asked. Dean was starting to feel sleepy from whatever they’d given him, he was much more relaxed now too.

“I don’t know. Fine I guess. I’m kind of a loner anyway. I don’t fit into the typical Omega stereotypes I guess so I was always kind of the odd duckling. I’m not very good at being quiet and reticent and retiring.”

“I’m starting to see that for myself,” Castiel chuckled. Dean found himself liking this side of Castiel. He wasn’t really being all ornery and high and mighty, just nice, quiet, kind.

Dean found himself yawning and sort of relaxing into Castiel’s embrace.

“Would you like to lie down?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded half-heartedly. He helped Dean up and across the area to a luxurious queen sized bed that was tucked up against the back of the plane. Dean didn't even think about the fact that he could see clouds outside the window.

Dean sat on the bed while Novak helped him out of his clothes and gently tucked him into the bed, under soft cotton sheets.

“Take a nap, we’ll be in the air for a while,” Castiel said.

“Thanks Cas,” Dean said sleepily. Castiel froze, one hand on the blanket he was tucking under Dean’s chin.

“Uh. Right,” Castiel said, hand moving away. Dean almost missed it as he drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up with a dry mouth and momentary confusion over where he was. He sat up, the bed not feeling familiar.

He started to panic when he realized where he was, trapped in an airplane miles off the ground and stuck for at least another day in the air. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think.

“Fuck!” He tried to get up but was distracted by the thought of plummeting to his death in a fiery crash he couldn’t escape from.

He started to retch, feeling the need to throw up overwhelm him. His skin was clammy and his entire body was shaking. He needed alcohol and more knockout pills.

“Please,” he said, hands shaking, not sure who he was talking to at this point. “Please.”

Castiel seemed to sense he was awake because suddenly the dark-haired man was by his side.

“Dean, Dean,” Castiel said over and over, trying to get Dean to focus on him. Dean grimaced, feeling his stomach turn. “Dean, listen to me. Stop what you’re doing and look at me right now,,” Castiel’s voice was deeper, tougher and Dean swallowed, looking up. Fear was visible in his eyes and he didn’t bother to hide it, knowing Castiel would read it anyway. The man seemed to have a knack for reading Dean without his permission.

Dean took a deep breath, getting an almost overwhelming scent in the air. He looked at Castiel in confusion. It was him, he smelled...comforting. It was weird but Dean was grateful for the scent of comfort to wash over him, taking away the worst of the tense, knotted up feeling in his stomach. Castiel knelt by the bed, taking Dean’s hand in his. Dean saw it all happening as if it were far away, too relieved to be agitated at the unwarranted contact.

With a gentleness that confused Dean even more, Castiel brushed his thumb over Dean’s knuckles, speaking in a deeper voice than before.

“This plane is the safest piece of technology manufactured. Father had this plane built to very specific safety standards. It's safer than anything flying in the air.” His tone was at odds with his gentle movements, very brisk and serious. “There are five engines. If one failed there are four back-up engines. Even if all five failed at once, the pilot and co-pilot are fully capable of safely landing the plane without danger to us or them. Dean, you’re safer in the air than you are. on the ground at this moment in time. You’re safer right now than you would be if we were driving to our honeymoon destination.”

Dean was breathing much easier by the time Castiel stopped talking. The slow, soft strokes of his thumb on Dean’s hand were nice, sending little tingles up and down his spine and washing over his head.

Dean wasn’t sure how to feel about Castiel Novak yet. He was a strange man, a mystery of an Alpha. The way he ran hot and cold, sometimes all at once was baffling.

“I don't get you,’ Dean murmured, pulling his hand away once he’d managed to calm down a little. He tried to forget they were flying and pretended they were on a train instead. “You’re a weirdo.”

“Nevertheless, I am your Alpha,” Castiel said, looking so serious that Dean almost started laughing. He just stared at Castiel, irritation rising once again. It was like every time they took even the tiniest step forward, Castiel had to vehemently yank them a step back.

“You may be my husband but you’re far from my Alpha,” Dean said emphatically. “Let’s get that straight. You can own my body but you’ll never own my soul.”

“Dean,” Castiel looked hurt for a moment, like Dean’s words affected him. “I will,” He said firmly, eyes going colder. “Let’s get that straight. You and I are a mated pair now and my family’s image is everything. You will submit to me.”

Fat chance, Dean thought bitterly.

Castiel seemed to pause for a moment, looking away. “Look, we have at least another sixteen hours to go on this flight. I arranged for us to watch a movie downstairs. Is that alright?” He asked, sounding a little anxious about it, as if he actually cared if it was OK with Dean.

Dean let out a heavy sigh. “Okay,” he said, throwing off the covers and standing up. He was only wearing his boxers and white undershirt.

“Let me change first,” he said. Cas seemed to be transfixed with what he saw, staring openly at Dean with an appreciative eye. Dean blushed, having a hard time reconciling the fact that this stranger was legally married to him now. He pulled the covers up and Castiel chuckled.

“Very well, little Omega, I’ll leave you to change by yourself.” Dean realized Castiel had changed too. He was no longer wearing the wedding attire but had changed into a pair of crisp denim jeans and a soft blue button up. It made his eyes stand out. Dean licked his lips and looked away, trying to focus on what he was doing. He managed to find his suitcase, which Annie had packed for him yesterday and found himself a pair of jeans and his favorite _Metallica_ shirt, worn with age. It was one of the few ‘ratty’ things he owned and he had been insistent that Mrs. Moseley wasn’t allowed to throw it out, no matter how many times she’d threatened to do so.

With fresh clothing, Dean managed to feel much more relaxed (Don’t think about the plane, don’t think about it) and at ease. He took a look around, having not gotten a very good look at the design before. He’d been too focused on not throwing up.

Admitting to himself that he actually liked the layout of the design, especially the blue flannel blanket set and the tiny chrome-and-glass bathroom, was difficult. He felt like if he admitted that he liked anything about Castiel Novak he was admitting that he could potentially like the man himself. It was a possibility too heinous to bear.

“There you are,” Castiel smiled broadly when Dean descended the stairs and came around to the lounge area. “All ready for you.”

Uriel was seated further up, having a conversation with a dark-haired man and another woman, a perky blonde, stood near the front talking to the pilots.

“Did you get a chance to meet Zeke? He’s my friend and personal chef. I never travel anywhere without him,” Castiel said. Zeke nodded at them and waved, returning to his conversation with Uriel.

“”He made us some popcorn,” Castiel added. “Come sit with me.” He patted the empty seat next to him. The soft cream leather looked inviting and Dean reluctantly sat down. Castiel didn’t move to pull Dean into the space next to him, letting Dean dictate the terms of their distance.

It honestly put Dean more at ease than anything else Castiel had done so far. Dean let himself sink into the couch, feeling his tension melting away.

“So I don’t know if you will like this movie but someone recommended it,” Castiel said, pushing the button on the remote to start it up. Dean watched the credits roll for a moment before realizing what it was.

“‘The Accidental Spouse’?” Dean asked, leaning forward in surprise. “I thought that wasn’t out yet? The premier hasn’t even happened! It’s in three weeks.”

“We own _Red Hill Studios_ ,” Castiel shrugged. “My assistant Inias sent me the pre-release. I hope you don’t mind.” Dean could barely contain his excitement. “I thought...something lighthearted might be better than a horror film or a drama.”

“Oh, uh..I...yeah not it’s fine, I...yeah it’s ok I guess.” Dean stammered. He felt a little thrill of pleasure at the fact that he was about to get to watch the movie he’d been waiting on for so long. Dmitri Tippens was his favorite actor. He was so dreamy.

Dean let himself relax as the movie started up on the large flatscreen and shifted a little, so he was more comfortable. He could sense Castiel’s presence nearby but the man wasn’t pressing for anything more than what they had at the moment. Dean saw the bowl of popcorn sitting on the table in front of them and he reached down, taking a handful. It was sweet and salty at once, delicious. It smelled familiar and comforting. If he didn’t know better he would be suspicious that Castiel was trying to get him to feel at ease so he could get Dean to fall for him.

He wasn’t interested in that though. This was a marriage of convenience, nothing more. A small voice in the back of his head reminded Dean that actually liking and maybe even fall in love with Castiel would certainly make things more convenient but Dean decided to ignore the voice. After what Gordon did to him, he wasn’t interested in love anymore.

Realizing he was no longer paying attention to the film, Dean forced his attention back to the screen and tried not to let his thoughts wander to the alpha next to him. He was glad that the movie was so far, living up to the trailer in its expectations.

What surprised Dean was how progressive the film was with the omega characters. He looked at Castiel furtively to see how he was reacting to some of the more Omegaist scenes. Castiel didn’t seem annoyed or uncomfortable by them which gave Dean hope that maybe some of Castiel’s posturing before had been just that, posturing.

Dean shifted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. He’d been sort of leaning against the side of the couch and his body felt like it was sliding off a little. As he shifted, he realized he was closer to Castiel now but he mentally shrugged. He was hardly in the man’s lap or anything.

Dean was starting to feel a little tired again but he wanted to finish the movie first. Castiel had planned their day meticulously through Balthazar; having planned it so that they weren't at the reception super late and had time to catch their flight and potentially have ‘other’ activities (which Dean hoped had been shut down sufficiently by his flying-induced panic attack) before it was time for bed. He had to credit the man. Sure he was kind of a pain in the ass but he was a master organizer.

He shifted again, feeling his thigh just brushing the outside of Castiel’s. If the other man noticed, he made no move to acknowledge it. Dean relaxed and breathed easy, glad that Novak was letting him set the pace of things. It was nice, he could sort of get used to the other man first before he was expected to consummate the union. He scratched at the back of his neck and reached for the water bottle on the table, taking a long drink before settling back into the couch, pressed almost against Castiel this time.

Castiel did turn slightly, eyes glancing over at him. Dean blushed, lowering his head. The other man was warm and Dean sort of let himself stay there, not really moving or trying to do anything else. He focused on the film, enjoying the way everything finally fell into place by the end for the couple to have their much deserved happily ever after. That’s why he liked these kinds of movies, because when in the real world did everything wrap up so neatly? Fairy tale endings in real life were for suckers.

“Did you like the movie?” Castiel asked once it had finished. Dean nodded, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, it was really good, I liked how Tippen’s character was kind of a douche at first but he mellowed out.”

“You thought he was rude?”

“Well yeah, he was kind of an overbearing Alpha to that poor omega, who by the way totally didn’t deserve to be yelled at.”

“I think he was just trying to protect the omega. After all, the omega was putting herself in a compromising position.”

“Yeah but she could take care of herself,” Dean said, starting to get irritated.

“Yes but she wouldn’t have had to if she would have just listened to the Alpha in the first place,” Castiel sounded like he was getting annoyed too. Dean knew he was being snippy but Castiel’s attitude was just another reminder of the fact that he was married to this jerk.

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean frowned. “You just like him because you’re both annoyingly overbearing Alphas who don’t know how to back off.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re just a pushy Alpha,” Dean snapped.

“And you're an obstinate omega,” Castiel pointed out. “You’re fighting me every step of the way and I haven’t punished you yet.”

“Oh, so you don’t call forcing me to obey and behave punishment?”

“Not when it’s well within my rights as your Alpha to have your obedience.”

“Screw you!” Dean jumped up, storming off.

“Dean, wait!” Castiel called, sounding slightly panicked. Dean ignored Castiel and climbed up the steps to the bedroom, wanting to be alone. He flopped onto the bed, curling up with righteous indignation and fury. He couldn’t believe he even, for a moment considered letting himself get closer to that man. He was endlessly infuriating and stubborn. Castiel was just like all those other overly macho Alphas out there who couldn’t acknowledge that the ‘weak Omega in need of protecting’ idea was so fucking outdated and old-fashioned. Dean was not weak. He was not in need of protection. He could take care of himself.

He heard the creak-groan of weighted footsteps on the staircase and he huffed, turning over to keep his back to Castiel.

“Dean?” The Alpha didn’t sound as confident, as sure as he had before. Dean grunted in response.

The sound of a heavy sigh reached Dean's ears just before the bed shifted with Castiel's weight as he sat himself down on the edge of the mattress. Neither spoke.

Castiel was the first to break the silence. “It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours and I’m already exhausted with how much we have been fighting,” he said. “We’re married now. It’s official. This contract is binding and I don’t want to spend the next lifetime fighting with you endlessly. We have to find a way to get along.”

Shifting a little, Dean peeked out at the man from under the covers. Castiel’s back was to him and he was looking down at his hands. “It doesn’t mean we have to spend any time together,” Dean pointed out. “The contract may state that we have to be married but it doesn’t mean that we have to act like it.”

“I don’t want to be miserable, and I don’t want to be in a loveless marriage,” Castiel protested.

“Then why the fuck would you agree to a contract marriage?” Dean asked, sitting up. “What did you think was going to happen, that your blushing omega was going to take one look at you and fall madly and hopelessly in love?’

“No,” Castiel said, sounding like he was lying. “Maybe. It doesn’t matter. We both signed up for this. Maybe having a contract doesn’t mean we have to like each other but it certainly doesn’t mean we can’t work together and find some sort of middle ground. Perhaps a truce?” Dean wasn’t thrilled with the idea but he was tired of fighting with Castiel nonstop.

“Fine. Truce.” Dean said, shifting a little more to his own side, not wanting to deal with Castiel any longer.  
  
“I realize this may antagonize you further but can I please come to bed now?” Castiel asked. Dean sighed. At least he was asking instead of telling him how things would be.

“I guess,” Dean said. “Stay on your own side.”


	8. Chapter 8

It took a few minutes of coordination and changing clothes, brushing teeth and getting settled down for the two of them to actually end up in the bed together though. Dean made a show of moving to his side, keeping himself as far away from Castiel as possible. Lest the other man get the wrong idea. They may have been under a truce but that didn’t mean that Dean was ready to take things any further. And it certainly didn’t mean that Dean was ready to be friendly with the pushy Alpha.

Castiel kept to his word and didn’t push any more unwanted contact on Dean. It was enough to make him relax a little, finally feeling the effects of the long day. Despite the fact that he was still having a hard time being on the plane, he was tired enough to fall asleep without replaying the myriad of ways the plane could crash while he slept. The earplugs he brought in secret helped though. He’d brought them just in case Castiel was a bad snorer but hoped it would help keep him from being reminded he was still trapped in the plane.

Drowsiness finally claimed him and sleep took him away.

***

Warmth was flooding his senses first. Warm cheek, warm middle. Warm. He snuggled into the warmth and sighed. He felt strangely content and peaceful.

A few moments passed before he came to himself, starting to wake up. He burrowed closer to the source of the warmth, feeling something shift underneath him. Surprise creeped up on him as he realized what he was doing.

He slowly opened his eyes and glanced down. Yup. He was cuddling Castiel. Somehow, during the night, in his sleep he’d managed to wedge himself up under Castiel’s chin and mold his body against the Alpha’s. This explained why his cheek was warm and why his body was warmer only on one side.

Reflexively he rubbed his face against the makeshift ‘pillow’, then froze as he realized what he was doing. Castiel’s breathing hitched and Dean realized the other man must be awake and had probably been awake before Dean came to. But he wasn’t making a big deal out of it. He wasn’t using this as an opportunity to press Dean into something. Dean pulled away, sheepish.

“Uh, sorry,” Dean said, looking at Castiel with guilt.

“For what?” Castiel shifted a little. “Nothing to be sorry about.” Dean took a deep breath, the scent of the Alpha clinging to him. It was a little heady, waking up next to Castiel, to be honest. His body seemed to like the fact because he could feel himself getting wet and hard all at once, just tingling everywhere that his body had been touching Castiel’s. He turned his body away, embarrassed to be getting turned on after their fight last night and subsequent truce. He had been banking on his ability to stay detached in this sham of a marriage, to keep his body under control. Despite one drunken make out session and a few fleeting thoughts about the Alpha’s attractiveness, Dean wasn’t looking to make this anything more than it was. He would fulfill his side of the contract at least and then push for a less physical arrangement.

“I smell eggs,” Castiel said. “Shall we go investigate for some breakfast, Dean?” Dean didn’t know if Castiel could scent his arousal but he would be surprised if he couldn’t. Still, he didn’t bring it up? Strange. Dean wished he could get a handle on the contrary Alpha.

Castiel swung his legs out from under the blankets, shuffling off to get his robe from the back of the bathroom door. He was wearing a pair of light blue and white striped pajamas and Dean noticed how well they fit the man.

Castiel’s robe was warm looking and a deep navy blue. Did everything the man own come in some various shade of blue? Dean watched him pull the robe on from under half-lidded eyes. The bed was so very warm and comfortable and all Dean wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep again.

Castiel chuckled, which made Dean’s eyes fly open. “C’mon, sleeping beauty,” he said. “Will you join me for breakfast?”

Dean reluctantly crawled out of the bed and stuck his feet in the soft slippers he’d laid out the night before. He shrugged on a heavy sweater since the plane was kind of cold with the circulating air and followed Castiel downstairs to the main part of the plane where a table had been set with a breakfast spread. Zeke was just setting out a pitcher of orange juice. The table was laden with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and tea for two.

“Looks delicious,” Castiel smiled at Zeke. “Thank you.”

“Sure, Mr. Cas,” Zeke grinned. “Anything else you need?” Castiel shook his head, dismissing Zeke. Dean sat down at the table and tried not to drool at the sight of the food. While it might have been simple items, they all look like they’d been prepared professionally. His mouth watered and he reached out to start dishing food on his plate.

“Dean.” He looked up to see that Castiel had an eyebrow quirked.

Dean stopped what he was doing and frowned. “What?” Probably the Alpha was going to tell him about some dumbass rule where Dean wasn’t allowed to eat until Castiel did. He huffed, hoping it wouldn’t come to that because Dean was really hungry.

“Thank you for coming to breakfast with me,” he said. Dean shrugged half-heartedly and went back to dishing his food out onto the plate.

Breakfast was delicious as expected. Dean polished off a half a stack of toast, three eggs, five strips of bacon and two and a half glasses of orange juice. Castiel ate more judiciously but he managed to consume a healthy amount as well.

“Mm,” Dean said. “I’m full.”

“If you’ll excuse me,” Castiel stood up. “I need a shower. You’re welcome to take one after I’m done.”

“Sure, thanks,” Dean said. He watched Castiel disappear up the staircase and found himself all alone with nothing to do. Standing up, he wandered down the length of the plane, looking for some company. Might as well get to know his new staff. Especially since he’d probably be running the household soon.

“Hi,” Dean offered a hand out to Zeke when he found the chef playing cards with Uriel and the female he saw talking to the pilots.

“Hey,” Zeke shook his hand. “Was breakfast alright?’

“Yeah, it was really good, thanks,” Dean grinned. “You’ll have to teach me how to make that brown sugar bacon maybe.”

“Mm, that’s a pretty easy thing to make. Mr. Cas likes to eat it most mornings.”

“Do you bake too?”

“Sure, can do pretty much anything your heart desires. Why, what do you like?”

“Pie,” Dean answered with a smirk. “Love me some pie.”

“A man of simple tastes, just like Mr. Cas,” Zeke brushed an errant strand of hair out of his eyes. “You two will get along great.” Dean doubted that but he watched the three of them play for a moment.

“Bullshit!” The blonde female smacked her hand down on the stack of cards. “Oops, sorry,” she looked up. “I’m Donna, by the way. I know my manners make me seem like I was raised in a barn but I assure you, despite bein’ raised in Minnesota, I’m not a barn animal. Nice to meetcha,” she grinned at Dean. “I’m going to be your personal bodyguard Mr. Dean.”

“I doubt I’ll really need one,” Dean said. “Since I’ll be spending most of my time on the estate, I’m sure.”

Donna furrowed her brow. “Don’t know about that. Mr. Cas likes to travel a lot, he’s always gone even when it's not for business.”

“Yeah because he’s definitely going to trot out his omega everywhere,” Dean snorted. “That’s not how it works. Omegas stay at home with the children.”

“Oh, I don’t know about all that,” Donna said. “I’m a beta myself but I don’t know that Mr. Cas is going to keep you on the estate at all times. Is that how it was in your other household?”

“Donna,” Uriel chided. “You’re being nosy. Some households run more conservatively than others, that’s true but Mr. Castiel isn’t very much like those. I doubt he’ll want you to stay behind every time he’s gone, especially since he travels so much.”

“Oh,” Dean didn't know how to feel about that information.

Suddenly, Uriel called out “Bullshit!” and smacked the deck himself.

“You want to pay a hand while you wait for Mr. Cas to come back?’ Donna offered. “We’re playing Bullshit. It’s real easy, can teach ya.”

“Oh uh…” Dean felt awkward and shy, like he wasn’t sure what he was allowed to do. “Will he be...will Mr. Cas...be mad?’ He wasn’t sure what to call their boss and his husband.

“Mad?” Donna threw her head back and laughed. “Mr. Cas? He’s the best bullshitter around!”

For some reason Dean couldn’t picture the Alpha upstairs as a guy who sat around and played cards with his staff. The image didn’t jibe.

“Really?” Dean asked as he sat down. Donna spoke as she dealt the cards.

“Don’t know what impression of him you got but Mr. Cas isn’t some scary Alpha or anything. He works hard, yeah, but he’ll treat you good if you’ll let him,” Donna said. Zeke nodded in agreement.

“Mr. Cas is probably the best boss I’ve ever had,” he added. “He’s very kind.”

“Well, maybe he’s a good boss but he sucks as an Alpha, let me tell you,” Dean said confidently. “He acts like I’m some wilting flower he needs to protect.” He discarded a few cards into the deck.

“Mr. Castiel just wants to keep you safe,” Uriel said, taking his turn. “You have no idea how powerful he is. You’re no longer just the Omega brother of a wealthy CEO but the mate of one of the most powerful Alpha’s in the entire world. You can't even begin to imagine how many people will use that to their advantage.”

“Yeah but…” Dean tries not to think about the possibility of being kidnapped and used for ransom. It probably wouldn’t happen, right? That’s what Donna and Uriel were for.

“Also, you’ve never met Mr. Zachariah,” Donna added softly. “He’s been pushing Mr. Cas to take over for a while now but wants Mr. Cas to do it on his terms.”

“Doesn’t mean he has to be a dick,” Dean said under his breath. “Fine, alright, Mr. Cas is a saint,” he said, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

“Near about,” Zeke agreed.

Before Dean could argue any further, Castiel emerged from the back of the plane.

“You having fun with Dean?” Castiel’s voice was odd, a little too bright, too easy. Dean looked up. He couldn’t figure out what the expression on Castiel’s face was about.

“He’s a fast learner,” Donna said. “He’s about to get his rump busted though,” she threw down all but one card in her hand.

“Bullshit!” Dean slammed his hand on the deck, lifting the card and crowing with delight when he succeeded in proving Donna a liar.

“Nice one,” Donna said, grabbing the cards. “See, told ya. Fast learner.”

***

Despite everything, Dean still wasn’t a huge fan of being stuck on the plane for another five hours. He showered and changed and found a book to read while Castiel answered a few urgent emails on his laptop. It was nice, just sitting in the peace and quiet but Dean couldn’t forget he was on a freakin’ plane. Hopefully Castiel would understand that Dean wasn’t a big fan of flying and wouldn’t make them go on such long trips except for once in awhile. Even if the Alpha loved to travel it didn’t mean that Dean had to go with him every time. And frankly, even though he didn’t really “have” to stay on his family’s property, he preferred it that way. He wasn’t really into shopping or being a social butterfly. With no job and no work to do outside the home, Dean just sort of learned to deal with staying within the confines of the manor.

He finished his book, _A Brief History of Everything_ , and started doing a crossword puzzle while Castiel pulled out a copy of the Wall Street Journal. Suddenly the speaker system came to life.

“This is your Captain speaking,” followed by a moment of sniggering. Dean listened up but Castiel ignored whoever was speaking and continued to read his paper. The intercom crackled for a moment.

“This is copilot Jesse, along with pilot Cesar. We’re about to touch down into Cape Town in about twenty minutes,” Jesse said. Dean gripped his chair tightly. So many, many things could still go wrong with their landing. He whined low in his throat and Castiel looked up from his paper, quirking an eyebrow.

“You okay?” He asked. Dean blew out a breath. He could pretend everything was fine or he could ask for help. He hesitated a moment, not sure if he was ready to give into the Alpha yet. But Donna and Uriel and Zeke had all been so insistent that Castiel was just ‘so great’ if he gave him a chance.

“No,” he answered.

“Come here,” Dean found himself too nervous and anxious to cling to his pride so he stood up from the couch and made his way over on wobbly legs to where Castiel was sitting. Castiel pulled him down onto his lap, tucking Dean’s face against his chest. He stroked Dean’s hair, pushing it back from his forehead where it was clinging from the sheen of sweat that had broken out when Dean found out they were about to land.

“It’s not easy facing your fears,” Castiel said, voice low. “You’re being really brave. You’ve made it almost 21 hours on a plane. You managed to do it without alcohol and only took a pill once. You’re the bravest man I’ve ever met.” Dean let out a snort. “I mean it, you are. You married a stranger to save your family’s business. You got on a plane that was taking you clear across the world and you didn’t even cry once or punch anyone. You are quite a remarkable man, Dean,” Castiel’s voice was low and soothing and he was radiating a comfort scent, lulling Dean into a state of drowsy relaxation. “Just close your eyes and breathe slowly,” Castiel said. “It will all be over soon.” Dean’s body went limp and he breathed slowly. He could do this, he could manage to keep it together until the plane landed. His stomach was in knots and he was all gross and sweaty but at least he wasn’t throwing up yet.

Castiel rubbed slow circles on his back and Dean was suddenly aware he was pressed right up close to his new husband. His new husband that was taking him to a hotel room to consummate their marriage. His stomach flipped as he wondered what Castiel would be like in their hotel room. Would he be commanding and rough like he was the first night or would he be gentle and slow like the Castiel of right now? Or both at once, an idea that somehow triggered a flood of warmth to his cheeks. The Alpha was a confusing contradiction.

Just before Dean could start to realize that he was, in fact, still on the plane, he felt the gentle bump of wheels touching the ground.

“We’re here,” Castiel grinned and kissed Dean on the temple. “You ready to enjoy Cape Town?”

“Oh,” Dean let out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, sure,” he was mostly glad they were back on solid ground. He disentangled himself from Castiel and moved away, getting his bag together. He was grateful to have the chance to go on an exotic trip for his honeymoon but maybe not so thrilled about how long the plane ride took.

They exited the plane and walked across the hot tarmac to the car waiting to take them to their hotel.

“After you,” Castiel said, gesturing. Dean climbed into the back of a sedate town car, Castiel behind him. As they drove, Castiel pointed out the things to see and do in the area, promising to take Dean if he was a very good boy. The way he said it, leaning in, speaking low in Dean’s ear made a shiver run down his spine. Despite the fact that he hated how Castiel was trying to make Dean act like this obedient little Omega, he couldn’t help the thrill that jolted through him at the idea of behaving for Castiel when he talked like that and touched Dean just so.

The drive to the hotel was much shorter he expected. Dean didn’t know whether to feel relieved or nervous about that. Castiel dismissed his staff for the rest of the day and a porter helped them carry their many bags up to the penthouse suite. Even though this marriage was a sham, even though Dean was still having trouble with the way that Castiel ran hot and cold with him, he was starting to feel tingles whenever he looked at Castiel or the Alpha touched him or spoke in a low voice. It was doing...things...to him.

An expansive suite greeted them as they walked off the elevator. There was a sunken living area, a breakfast nook, an office, two bathrooms and a master bedroom. Dean peeked into the bathrooms, curious why there were two. One housed a large shower stall, big enough to fit two grown men comfortably along with a vanity, water closet and a large sink. The other had a round bathtub, two sinks on opposite ends and a toilet.

“It’s nice,” Dean said, walking back into the main room. His eye caught the window across the way and he made his way over. A large picture window took up most of the far wall and he stood in front of it, staring at the drop-dead gorgeous landscape outside.

Waves crested and crashed against glittering sand as the sun started sinking into the horizon. The sun colored everything in a soft, romantic hue. Dean had to admit that despite a grueling plane ride, it was amazing to see something like this up close.

Castiel’s feet made soft footfalls as he walked across the room and came up behind Dean. He felt a warm, solid weight rest on each shoulder, Castiel’s hands were on him and they stayed there as Dean soaked in the sight of Cape Town spread out below. His hands started to move and Dean tensed up a little but they moved slowly, going in steady circles on his shoulders. His thumb dug into the soft flesh of Dean’s skin, pressing and easing the tension out of him.

Dean relaxed into the touch, feeling the warm breath of the Alpha on his neck. His body responded with goosebumps and a warm tingle down his spine. This was really, finally happening.

Even though he knew it was going to happen eventually, Dean was still nervous about the fact that it was time. But as he stood at the window, Castiel’s hands never strayed from his shoulders, just staying and massaging in gentle, deliberate strokes. Dean leaned his head back and let out a sigh, letting his fear ease away. Despite a few comments and some posturing, Castiel hadn’t raised a hand to him yet and every move he made so far seemed to indicate he was taking things slowly for Dean’s sake. Castiel’s hands moved lower, stroking warm, soft touches on his back and down, just resting on Dean’s hips. Dean found himself turning in Castiel’s arms, sparks of pleasure zinging in every nerve. He needed the Alpha, he wanted more than he was getting. Dark desire was staring back at him, naked lust shining out of Castiel’s eyes. Dean surged forward, kissing him. Castiel let him for a moment before taking control of the kiss, dominating Dean with his lips and tongue, thrusting it into Dean’s mouth to lick it open. Dean’s knees were weak as Castiel’s tongue entered his mouth.

So much of his time with Castiel had been spent protesting any attempt at dominance, arguing and fighting with the Alpha over his control issues. And yet, here Dean was going weak at the feel of strong arms surrounding him, at the way that his Alpha took control in this situation.

Castiel cupped Dean’s face in his hands and continued to kiss the omega, angling to kiss deeper and softer. Dean’s hands found themselves in Castiel’s hair, gently ruffling the soft dark tresses.

Without realizing what he was doing, Dean was making little noises in his throat, an encouraging sign that Castiel took to mean he wanted more and Dean found himself pressed up against the wall as Castiel devoured his mouth. Large hands roamed his sides, brushing over his chest, running down to his hips, sliding them closer to Castiel’s, slotting them together until their cocks were flush against each other.

A little whine escaped him as he realized that he could feel the hard ridges of Castiel’s length against him, rubbing through the fabric of their clothing. Dean needed more, wanted the Alpha to take him. He could feel his slick flooding his hole, starting to prepare him for the knot that he knew was coming.

Castiel pulled back, forehead leaning against Dean’s. He let out a soft chuckle. “My God you smell divine,” he said, eyes closed as he scented the air. Dean breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Castiel’s lips were already swollen and pink from kissing and his hair stuck up in every direction. Dean leaned back against the wall and ran a hand through his own hair, sure he looked just about the same.

A single finger came up, tracing along Dean’s jaw, making sparks explode in his nerves. Castiel murmured softly, “Dean, please let me taste you.” Dean couldn’t get the words out so he nodded. Castiel suddenly picked Dean up as if he weighed nothing, carrying him to the bed, Hero-Carry style.

He lay Dean out on the bed, coming to stand in between Dean’s knees. Dean arched up, reaching for Castiel who kissed him gently. “Relax,” Castiel murmured into his ear and Dean let out a deep sigh. Castiel had a knack for reminding Dean just who was in control and it delighted him. With a swiftness that surprised him, Castiel had pulled off Dean’s shirt and discarded it. His nipples instantly hardened in the cool air and Castiel bent down, taking one in his mouth, teasing it with lips and tongue. Dean whimpered, bending into the touch, hands holding Castiel to him as the other man teased and toyed with him. Castiel bit down and Dean saw sparks.

“Yes!” Dean cried out, practically coming off the bed. He could feel slick starting to pool in his underwear, leaving him feeling wet and sticky. “Oh yes!”

Castiel took his time though, continuing to lavish attention on his nipple, licking around it in tight circles. Dean bit his lip, wanting more, needing more.

“Please,” he begged, not even realizing he was begging. “Please Cas, please, please,” he whispered.

Castiel was relentless though, not easing up his ministrations. He was focused and all his attention was on the same spot that he’d started on, giving Dean no quarter.

“Casss,” Dean whined. “Please!”

The alpha finally pulled away, which might have been worse for Dean because the cold air was a sharp contrast on the nerve and it felt even more sensitive.

Castiel smirked at him as he looked up, reaching down to tug Dean’s jeans off. Dean lay on the bed in his boxer-briefs and looked up with big eyes at Castiel, hoping he would get the hint. Castiel took in a deep breath.

“You smell incredible,” he told Dean who blushed and ducked his head. “Stop that, you do,” Castiel said. “You’re such a good little Omega, so pliant and needy, so delicious.” He stroked Dean’s hair back from his face and Dean flushed, the words making him feel hot and pleased all over. He could feel his cock, growing even harder in his underwear, was starting to leak precome.

“I’m going to taste all of you before this night is over,” he said and Dean groaned. This made Castiel grin, determined to prove just how much more he could tease Dean before he left him a quivering mess. The alpha bit and nipped his way down Dean’s stomach until he was just hovering over Dean’s cock.

“Shall I continue?” Castiel teased.

“Please!” Dean groaned, reaching out to touch Castiel’s face, rubbing his fingers over the light stubble. Castiel leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment. Dean could feel the man’s warm breath ghosting over the front of his underwear, making his eager cock jump a little. Castiel mouthed him through the thin fabric and Dean practically came unglued.

“Cas!” He cried out, needing more. Castiel just smirked and continued to mouth at him, not offering any real relief. Dean was ready, so ready for the Alpha now. He twisted and tried to get the Alpha to take him deeper but Castiel just pulled away and moved to kiss Dean again.

Dean melted into the kiss, letting Castiel inside once again. Castiel ran his hand over Dean’s jaw, settling for rubbing his thumb against Dean’s cheek. Dean loved how electric every touch from Castiel could feel. It was pure bliss to finally have the ability to touch that which his body so desired.

Castiel’s other hand snaked down to draw Dean’s cock out of his boxers, stroking it up and down the shaft. He didn’t set any kind of rhythm though, further frustrating Dean.

“Cas!” He begged. Castiel continued to kiss him slowly though, his hand moving faster in a very gradual manner. Before long, Dean was panting as Castiel continued to stroke him, finally getting into a rhythm that was sending Dean closer and closer to spiraling over the edge.

“Nnnngg!” He groaned, feeling that familiar tightening sensation. “Cas, can’t...can’t…”

“Come for me, Dean,” Castiel said. Dean thrust up into Castiel’s hand a few times, feeling so close. “Come into my hand,” Castiel said and Dean came undone, spurting out all over Castiel’s fist.

Dean lay back, trying to catch his breath. Castiel pulled away and bent down, licking his hand and Dean’s cock in turn, cleaning them both up. Dean had never seen an Alpha lick up come and it was so hot, it made Dean want to do something to please Castiel.

“Can I touch you?” Dean asked, biting his lip. Castiel grinned at Dean.

“As much as I love the idea of seeing your pretty lips wrapped around my cock, I already said I want to taste all of you tonight and I intend to follow through with my promise,” his voice was low and Dean could feel himself getting a little hard again. Omegas didn’t really have to take breaks, they could get off any number of times in a row. Biology was definitely pro-Omega like that.

Castiel stood up, unbuttoning his shirt. Dean watched, eager to see more of the Alpha’s body. He was broad shouldered and tanned everywhere and had a light sprinkling of hair on his chest. Dean longed to run his fingers through it and taste the salty sheen of sweat on the Alpha’s throat. Castiel removed his pants and underwear in one swift motion and his hard, heavy cock sprang out, bobbing against his stomach. It was big, much bigger than Gordon’s and thick with ropey veins and an already forming knot.

Dean lunged forward, eager to touch, to taste and explore the large, delicious looking cock in front of him. Castiel held him back with a chuckle. “Such a typical omega. Plays hard to get but in the bedroom, just as cock hungry as any other.”

His words were light and gentle though, no malice in them. Castiel pushed Dean back down onto the bed, spreading his legs open to give Castiel access to his hole. Dean’s thighs trembled as the Alpha crawled up on the bed on his knees, going straight for his exposed hole. His slick was leaking out everywhere and Castiel started slurping it up noisily and with gusto.

“God you’re so delicious,” Castiel said, stopping to wipe his face with the back of his hand before continuing on. Dean clutched at the comforter, trying not to explode into a million pieces as Castiel’s soft tongue licked its way inside him, swirling around his hole and thrusting with abandon. Dean wanted to ride that tongue, he wanted to fuck his hole on that tongue and sit on Castiel’s face until that tongue disappeared inside him and made him come over and over again. His cock was drooling precome once again, hard and flushed deep red.

“Cas, please, Cas, oh god, Cas!” Dean begged, fisting his hands in Castiel’s hair. Castiel’s tongue was masterful, stroking and sweeping in what seemed to be random motions but were calculated to drive Dean to brink of ecstasy.

“Come for me, omega,” Castiel pulled away, thrusting a finger into his hole and rubbing downward, stroking against the walls of his hole to stimulate Dean’s prostate. Dean whined, bucked against Castiel’s hand and came a second time, untouched. He was sweaty and lightheaded as he came down from the orgasmic high and Castiel looked down at him, beaming.

“You’re so easy to touch,” Castiel said. “So eager, so wanton.” Dean flushed, embarrassed and turned his head to the side, burying it against a pillow. Castiel reached out, cupping Dean’s jaw with one strong hand and turned it to face him. “Don’t be shy, little Omega. I love how responsive you are for me. I can’t get enough.”

Dean whimpered and Castiel leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I know what you want, hungry little Omega,” Castiel said, voice deep and rough. “You want my big cock inside your little hole, don’t you? You want me to fill you up with my knot and breed you good, don’t you?”

“Please,” Dean begged. He knew on some level that he was being the very thing he hated but he couldn’t help it. Castiel’s body drew a physical reaction from his, a primal kind of desire and need that was hard to ignore. He whined again and looked up at Castiel with big eyes, hoping to manipulate the Alpha a little.

“Oh god,” Castiel sighed. “The things you do to me. Don’t look at me like that, Princess. You're about to get your wish.” Dean scooted back on the bed a little, spreading his legs farther apart to show off his leaking, wet hole. Castiel growled and his eyes flashed dark.

“Maybe soon I will take you and show you who is your Alpha and make you mine but tonight I want to take it slow,” Castiel said. “Be patient, Princess.” He took several deep breaths and moved forward slowly, easing his body over Dean’s, carefully lining his cock up and pressing it inch by inch into Dean’s hole. It was torture to Dean, who wanted to feel the Alpha’s cock inside him right damned NOW but eventually, after much waiting, Castiel bottomed out, balls resting against his ass-cheeks. Castiel leaned down, giving Dean a slow, searing hot kiss. Dean gripped Castiel’s arms, kissing him back before the Alpha pulled away, eyes locked on Dean’s as he began to slowly thrust. Dean felt so incredibly filled up, so full and it felt so perfect, like the Alpha’s cock was made especially for him. Even though it was big and thick it fit inside him snugly.

The look in Castiel’s eyes was intense but as Dean gazed back, it softened and Dean saw something inside Castiel, something new. An ache settled into his chest, of warmth and wanting and need, of desire to trust Castiel with his everything. It was heady and overwhelming and a little scary.

“Cas,” he whispered. The Alpha leaned down again and kissed him gently as he began to thrust. It was slow and steady at first, their eyes locked onto each other as Castiel moved inside him. Dean had never felt anything more intimate and more intense in his whole life. He couldn’t stop the butterflies that flittered in his stomach as Cas kept looking at him, that look that made Dean feel special, feel like he was the only person who has ever received that look before.

Castiel moved over Dean with a feline grace, rocking his hips into Dean, pressing deep before pulling back and repeating the cycle. Dean started to feel a little breathless with how good this felt for him. He wanted more though, wanted Cas deeper inside him.

“More,” he whispered, looking at Castiel with a longing expression. “Want to feel you deeper, please.” Castiel smiled and pressed himself deeper, thrusted harder. Dean moaned, digging his fingers into Castiel’s arms, holding him close.

“Cas,” Dean said the Alpha’s name with a reverence that surprised him. He never wanted this moment to end. Never wanted to lose this deep, almost spiritual connection they were sharing.

Castiel’s thrusts picked up speed but he continued to push deeply inside Dean, angling himself to rut against Dean’s prostate more fully. Dean gasped and his head fell backwards as he moaned again. “Cas, Cas, Cas, don’t stop, don’t stop!” The thrusting became more erratic, harder and faster and more pleasurable as Castiel worked himself inside Dean.

“I...I...yes!” Dean didn’t know what was coming out of his mouth now, so lost in pleasure. “Cas, yes, Cas, please, please, yes, I’ll be so good, please, want you so much, don’t stop!” Castiel smiled.

“Yes, oh yes, such a sweet little omega,” Castiel kissed his jawline and neck and nibbled Dean’s earlobe as he moved deep inside Dean. Dean let out a little keening noise, whimpering and clinging to Castiel as he started to come, hot heat and intense pleasure radiating outward.

“Cas!” He cried as he came, warm liquid spurting out onto Castiel’s stomach. Castiel kissed him again and a few more hard thrusts had the Alpha’s knot catching and it was Castiel coming inside Dean.

“Oh Dean,” Castiel whispered after he regained his breath. Dean was suddenly shy about his actions during their first encounter, turning his head to the side to pretend to be suddenly interested in the pillow next to his head. Castiel leaned down, gently turning Dean’s head to face him. “Dean, this only solidifies our marriage even more. I meant what I said when I said I want this marriage to be real. Our union may have been born of a convenient arrangement but that doesn’t mean we can’t learn to care for each other.”

Though his words were true, Dean was hesitant to give in. It had only been 36 hours since they had signed the marriage license. Granted, it had been a whirlwind 36 hours but still. He settled for a little nod and a sigh.

It took a few minutes but soon Castiel’s knot deflated and he slipped out of Dean, grabbing a nearby towel to clean them up. The alpha fell back onto the bed, sweat slick and droopy-eyed and Dean decided not to fight his instinct and found himself curled up next to Cas, laying his head on the Alpha’s chest. A little noise of contentment slipped out of Castiel’s mouth and Dean looked up to see the Alpha blushing.

“You okay up there, bro?” Dean teased. Castiel looked down, blush still present.

“I am just happy,” Castiel said. “It’s not often I find myself in bed with such an amazing and beautiful omega. Let alone with one I have the privilege of waking up next to.” Dean didn’t really know how to respond to that.

“I’m not sure about that,” Dean said finally.

“What, you don’t want to be there when I wake up?”

“No, I mean, I’m not really...uh….beautiful or amazing.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit,” Castiel said evenly. Dean shrugged a little against Castiel.

“I don’t know how much you know about me but my last relationship was a complete disaster,” Dean said. “He never really called me beautiful. Or amazing. Or anything. Like that. So I’m just not used to it. I’m used to Alphas who prefer to get what they want when they want it and be done.”

“Dean,” Castiel looked down at him, a serious look on his face. “Though your ex may have been an idiot, I am not like that. I take care of what’s mine. You’re important to me and I intend to make sure you’re protected, even from myself if the need arose. I don’t intend to just fuck and leave you.”

“I mean, maybe not tonight,” Dean said. “But…”

“Not ever,” Castiel said firmly. “I want to build a relationship with you and I can’t do that if you can’t trust me. I promise that when you wake up, so long as you want me there, I will be there for you.” The words did little to soothe Dean’s nerves but he tried to hold onto them anyway, to believe Castiel.

“What if we have a fight?’ Dean asked, thinking back to his prior relationship.  
“Well, we can agree that if you need me, regardless of our anger, I’ll be there for you,” Castiel said. Dean let out a slow breath. He was still hesitant to trust but Castiel was proving so far to be very little like Gordon. “Please trust me, Dean.”

“I can try,” Dean said.

They continued to lay together as the glow of their post-orgasmic haze faded and found themselves discussing of all things, the merits of various romantic comedies. Dean found himself genuinely laughing at some of Castiel’s more humorous observations and was able to relax and enjoy himself for the first time, and sooner than he would have liked, he was drifting off, curled around Castiel who gently stroked his hair as he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

As morning sunlight filtered through the heavy curtains of the large picture window, Dean started to come to himself, waking up. He burrowed his face into the warmth next to him, reaching out to pull the warmth closer to him.

“Mm, Cas,” Dean whispered, rubbing his cheek against Castiel’s chest. Castiel’s chest was soft and a little springy.

Wait.

Dean peeled his eyelids apart, blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes. He wasn’t cuddle up to Castiel but rather a large pillow. He rubbed his face against the pillow for a moment, trying to clear his eyes and wake up more. Dean sat up a little, looking around for Castiel. He bit his lip, hoping that maybe Castiel had slipped off to go shower. Dean swung his legs out from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, peering in.

Nope. Nothing.

With an ache in his heart, Dean realized that all those words Castiel had told him last night, all those things he’d promised had been thing but lies from the mouth of a desperate Alpha who thought that by manipulating an Omega with pretty words, he’d somehow get what he wanted.

Dean balled his hands into fists. He was right to not trust another knot-head Alpha. He was right to be guarded and wary and now he was angry. Angry that he’d fallen for Castiel’s lies. Angry that he’d let himself think, for even a minute, that he could trust an Alpha to mean what they said. A soft knock at the door had him whirling around, ready to bite the head off the first person he saw.

“Mr. Dean?” It was Donna, the bodyguard. His bodyguard.

“Where’s Castiel?” Dean demanded.

“I’m not sure. He left this morning and didn’t say anything to any of us.” Suspicions confirmed. If he actually gave a fuck, he’d have left Dean a note or at least stopped to let his staff know where he was. Dean’s rage grew stronger.

“Asshole!” He spat. “He told me…” Donna looked concerned and Dean stopped, knowing it was futile to throw his anger at Donna. She hadn’t done anything wrong. A part of him still hoped that Castiel would come back from wherever he was and it would turn out to be one big misunderstanding and things would go better.

“Nevermind,” he finished. “I thought he’d be there when I woke up.”

“Well, I’m here to see if you want breakfast. Zeke made Belgian waffles and eggs,” Donna smiled brightly. “Maybe by the time we eat, Mr. Cas will be back. Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s not going to be gone long, wherever he is. It isn’t like him to up and leave like this.” Dean sighed, trying to contain his disappointment.

“Okay, sure,” he said. Donna waited until he’d put on a robe and led him out to the large living room where a table was set up by the window, set for two. It was so romantic and obviously meant for him and Castiel and it just made Dean angry all over again.

“Good morning, Mr. Dean,” Zeke said with a smile. “Donna, why don’t you join Mr. Dean for breakfast? I think he’d like to have company,” Zeke and Donna shared a silent conversation and Dean tried to pretend they weren’t talking about him.

“So, Mr. Dean,” Donna said brightly. “Looks like I get to have breakfast with you. Hope that’s okay because those waffles look mighty delicious. Zeke there has outdone himself once again.” She grinned and Dean tried to pretend he was looking forward to spending the first proper day of his honeymoon with his personal bodyguard.

“I’d be honored to have breakfast with you,” Dean said, exaggeratedly pulling one chair out for her like some old-fashioned movie Alpha. “Would you please join me?” He winked and Donna giggled and sat down, a light blush on her cheeks.

Zeke served them with a flourish and they ate sitting in front of the enormous picture window, overlooking the water. Dean had to admit that as far as honeymoon destinations went, this was pretty high up there in sheer beauty. The white sand beaches gave way to sparkling blue water and if he looked to his far left he could see a mountainous range behind them. Not bad for a boy from Chicago.

“This food is amazing,” Dean said to Zeke. The short man blushed and grinned.

“Thank you Mr. Dean,” Zeke said as he started clearing away their plates. “I heard from Mr. Cas that he’ll be back soon and he wants you to wait here for him,” He added, picking up Dean’s plate.

“Did he say where he was? Or why he left?” Dean asked, wincing when he realized he sounded so...pathetic and needy.

“No, I just got a text from him telling me he’d be back soon and not to go anywhere.” Dean was mildly irritated that Castiel’s word was law and could dictate the whims of their schedule with a snap of his fingers.

He decided not to wait for Castiel in the living room but to get himself dressed and hope that by the time the Alpha got back, he’d be ready to actually spend time with Dean instead of ignore him for whatever business was so important he had to leave the Omega alone in bed on the first proper morning of their honeymoon.

Hopping in the shower, Dean’s mind floated back to the memories of the night before. Castiel had been so patient with him, so gentle. It was nothing like Gordon’s preferred method of getting in and out and on his way. At least back when they were still having sex. He genuinely wanted to believe that Castiel was nothing like Gordon Walker. But after this morning, after Castiel had promised to always be there for Dean when he needed him, he’d gone and immediately broken the promise. It was clear that Castiel didn’t actually intend to follow through with his promise to begin with. Dean wouldn’t have cared if this had been a marriage of pure convenience. He could have gotten used to not being much of a priority for his busy husband. But Castiel had given him false hope, told him things that were intended to lure Dean into believing this marriage could have been more than that. It infuriated him all over. He scrubbed himself angrily and finished up, deciding he didn’t give a flying fuck what Castiel wanted anymore. He wasn’t going to let the Alpha tell him how things would be if he didn’t intend to live up to his end.

As he brushed his teeth, he made up his mind. He would go out and explore the town, check out the beach, do some shopping (maybe find some souvenirs for his family) and when it was convenient for him he’d come home. He didn’t owe Castiel anything, especially not after the way he had been treated. Maybe it was a little childish but Dean was sick of Alphas who acted like they owned him.

Returning to the living room he found Donna, Zeke and Uriel present, looking slightly worried. When Dean entered, Donna jumped up.

“Hey Dean, do you want to play Bullshit again?” she offered. The table had been cleared away and the room looked bigger and less inviting without its presence somehow. Or maybe it was facing the fact that he was alone on his friggin honeymoon that made the room seem less inviting.

“No, I want to go out,” Dean said, licking his lips and daring his husband’s staff to challenge him.

“I’m sure Mr. Castiel would be happy to take you out once he’s back,” Uriel spoke first. “He did have plans but I’m sure they can be modified.”

“Nope, I want to go out now. By myself,” Dean smirked. “I don’t want to wait. Mr. Cas can kiss my ass. He left this morning because whatever the hell he was doing was more important than his honeymoon so I’m not going to sit around like some pathetic little house-omega and wait for him to come home. I was an independent Omega before I married him and I’m not about to change who I am.”

Donna’s smile faltered. “At least let me come with you,” she said in a rush.

“Sure, why not,” Dean said. “I mean, you are right that I’m more high profile now than I used to be. I’m pissed but I’m not foolish.” Uriel and Donna glanced at each other and Zeke stood up too.

“Mr. Dean, are you sure about this?” he asked.

“Yup,” Dean nodded. He walked over to grab his stuff from the coffee table. Behind him he could hear the three of them whispering to each other. He distinctly heard Zeke say “Mr. Cas isn’t going to be happy about this,” but Dean was past the point of caring. He stuffed his wallet in his pocket and found a straw hat that Annie had packed for him, placing it on his head.

Dean left the hotel room, bounding out the door and onto the elevator to take him to the lobby. Donna followed behind quickly, trying to keep up.

Before he could talk to the concierge about arranging a ride, Donna put a hand on his arm. “Dean, Mr. Cas has a driver,” she said quietly. Dean frowned, irritated at this gilded cage he was living in and rolled his eyes.

“I don't need my husband to do everything for me,” he said curtly. His eyes softened though at the look Donna gave him and he sighed. “Alright, get this driver then.”

Donna made a phone call and within three minutes, Dean was in the back of a Town Car, driving around Cape Town. He got the first phone call within a half hour of leaving the hotel. A quick glance at his phone showed it to be Castiel.

Hovering his thumb over the screen, he swiped to reject the call and stuffed it back in his pocket and walked into a nearby boutique to check out the blown glass art.

Dean examined the carefully crafted glass work and picked out a few pieces, a tall green vase for Charlie, a bowl for Victor and a glass elephant for Sam, a piece that would look great in his study.

Even though he was perfectly capable of being independent, and had been independent long before meeting Castiel, a twinge of unease was blossoming in the pit of his stomach. It was nothing more than simple biology, the intrinsic desire to obey the Alpha in his life, yet it was still niggling under Dean’s skin like an itch that he couldn’t reach.

“Hey, Donna do you want to eat lunch?” Dean asked, exiting the shop where he picked up a bottle of fancy lotion for Benny, who had to wash his hands so often that they were frequently chapped.

“Sure,” Donna smiled. Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes though. Dean found a restaurant a block over and down from the shop that he liked the look of and he took Donna inside.

The calls kept coming. It was almost like a game to Dean now, every call Castiel made was a sip of his wine. He reveled in the glass he had for lunch, enjoying his freedom from the overbearing Alpha. It was so fucking typical of Alphas to act like they had the fucking right to dictate every aspect of an omega’s life. Dean ordered a second glass, toasting his momentary freedom. The feeling of being alone in the world and free of the expectations that came with being a Wesson or being seen in public with Novak was exhilarating, making him practically giddy.

“Dean, did you want to go back now?” Donna asked timidly once lunch was finished and Dean flashed his black Amex at the waiter.

“Nah,” Dean shook his head. “I want to go to that art gallery I saw earlier. Let’s go have a tour of the gallery, pick out some art.” Donna pursed her lips together but didn’t say anything. They left the restaurant and their driver came to pick them up. Dean felt his phone go off again and considered tossing it out the window before he realized he was being independent here, not childish.

The gallery was charming and Dean found himself drawn to a particular piece, a mighty warrior angel with sweeping wings and glowing blue eyes. It was titled “ _Archangel Michael Smiting A Demon_ ” but it reminded Dean of something he couldn’t put his finger on. He purchased the art, giving the gallery his hotel information so he could have it delivered. He intended to have his own say in his new living quarters if he was to spend most of his time there and he wanted to make it his own. After picking out a few more pieces, he decided he wanted to go to the casino he had seen a brochure for at the hotel.

“Alright, thank you so much for setting us up with some of this beautiful art,” he said to the gallery owner. “I’d love to meet the artist sometime too.”

The gallery owner promised to make the arrangements and thanked him profusely for his purchases.

Dean and Donna got the car and Dean instructed the driver to take them to the casino where he proceeded to spend a few hours playing cards with several locals and a few Japanese businessmen.

He stood up from the table, stretching out and glancing at his pile of chips. He’d made out pretty hot and decided it was time to leave and go back to the hotel for dinner. He at least owed that much to Novak, right? Not that he owed the jerk anything but they were married and Dean didn’t want to spend every waking moment of his marriage trapped in a cycle of bitterness at his husband. After all, Alphas couldn’t help being themselves and it wasn't Castiel’s fault he was just another knot-head.

Collecting his winnings, he found Donna discreetly playing slots while keeping an eye on him and told her they were leaving. Donna looked relieved and followed Dean out where they met the driver to take them back to the hotel. Dean’s phone continued to ring and he briefly wondered why he didn’t silence it earlier but dismissed the thought and sat back in the soft leather seat and looked over his purchases.

Back at the hotel, Dean exited the car, leaving the bags behind for their driver to collect and he cheerfully made his way up to his room, feeling relaxed and refreshed after having a day to himself. He could even stomach the thought of being around Castiel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a graphic scene of noncon spanking with a belt. It also depicts Dean falling into a bad headspace as a result. However, there is eventual aftercare.

Upon entering the hotel room though, he was greeted by the sight of a thunderous Castiel, barely managing to control his rage.

“What the HELL were you thinking?” Castiel demanded, blue eyes so angry they were almost grey. “You’re the most stubborn, illogical Omega I have ever met! How dare you sulk off like a petulant child. Just because I wasn’t there when you woke up? I had urgent business that I simply could not avoid...If I had any other choice trust me, I would have absolutely stayed but you really think punishing me is the most mature response? You’re a fucking child, clearly!”

“Shut the hell up,” Dean shrugged. “You don’t _own_ me, idiot. You don’t get a say. I’m sick of you fucking trying to pretend like you want more than this asinine farce and then fucking off at the first chance. Business has been your priority over me this entire marriage and we haven’t been married for a week!”

“You have no idea what I want!” Castiel roared. “None! You presume to know me but you don’t. Go get changed for bed. You’re not having dinner,” Castiel’s face was red. “And wait for me in the bedroom. You’re clearly in need of reminding just who is in charge as well as why you need to answer your phone when I call.” Dean’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

“You’re insane if you think you’re going to punish me,” he spat, huffing over to stand by the bedroom door.

Castiel stalked forward until he was nose to nose with Dean, icy blue eyes boring into Dean’s verdant green ones. Dean was hit with a hard blast of Alpha anger and fury pheromones, making his knees weak, the instinct to kneel and present his throat almost overcoming him. He was backed against the door with no outlet and his hand searched out the door-knob.

“Kneel,” Castiel said, voice taking on the Alpha timbre that Dean could not disobey. He glared up at Castiel but dropped to his knees on the carpet. “I expect you to obey me if you ever want to be allowed out of this hotel room again. And if that isn’t enough incentive, you may not contact your brother until you have taken your punishment.” Dean was ready to explode, he was practically seeing red but there was nothing he could do against an Alpha’s direct command.

Castiel pushed Dean’s head back with one hand and glared down at him. They both stayed there, mutual anger on both faces as they waited for the other to break. Dean thought he could hold out longer but the carpet began to get uncomfortable on his knees.

“I did not hire Donna to be your babysitter,” Castiel said, crossing his arms. “Because I was mistaken in assuming I could trust you, trust that you would act like an adult with a husband and not a foolish, spoiled, bratty child,” he said, eyes full of bitter disappointment. For some reason that stung Dean more than his anger. Dean found himself cracking under the pressure. If he took the fucking punishment this charade would be over and he could just go to bed and ignore Castiel’s stupid face.

“Fuck. You,” Dean spat, rocking back on his heels. “Let me up and let’s get this bullshit over with.” Castiel stepped back with his arms crossed, letting Dean up with a silent nod. Dean walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Anger far from abating, he pulled his clothes off and changed into sweats and a shirt, throwing the garments with fury into the wall, even his shoes, which made a satisfying ‘thud thud’ with each toss.

Castiel had to be stupid or maybe just brain-dead if he thought Dean was going to cooperate in any real capacity. Dean didn’t know where this obstinance came from. He was normally much more reserved about stupid Alpha bullshit. He might dislike it but he was raised with a sense of obedience and respect to Alphas. It was just part of being in his family’s world. But Castiel seemed to pull every disobedient instinct out of Dean, seemed to push all his buttons and know all his weak points. He seemed to live to torment Dean with his status, with being everything that Dean wasn’t since Dean first presented as Omega.

Dean tied the drawstring on his sweats angrily, waiting for Castiel to come fulfill his end of this punishment. He sat down on the bed, drawing his knees to his chest, trying not to throw any more shoes.

After a few minutes, Dean began to wonder what the hell was taking the Alpha so long. He stood up, pacing the length of the bedroom as he tried not to imagine the punishment Castiel would be treating him to. Honestly, punishment, what was he, some baby omega who needed correcting?

The bedroom was starting to feel too small and Dean found himself taking his shirt off, standing in the middle of the room as he wiped away a sheen of sweat and wondered if this was the punishment--getting left alone and waiting for the other shoe to drop. He walked into the bathroom and washed his hands, deciding to at least keep himself occupied while waiting for Castiel to deign to show his presence. He didn’t know what was going to happen and the possibilities were starting to get to him. Would Castiel force Dean to his knees for an hour? Spank him? Slap him? A shudder violently tore through him as he thought about that, about Castiel standing there with anger on his face, telling Dean to stand still while he slapped him over and over and over. A choking sob escaped him at the thought, the fear suddenly sending him into a panic. He tried to reassure himself that it wouldn’t be like Gordon, everyone had said Castiel was a good guy but Dean couldn’t even imagine that right now. Raw emotion was making him tremble.

_What if he punishes me and decides to be done with me_? Dean suddenly realized that was a possibility too, that Castiel would be so angry that Dean was such a petulant, disobedient, willful Omega that he might decide to end their contract as his punishment. He didn’t know whether physical punishment or giving Dean back like useless trash was worse.

Dean sat down on the bed, flexing his fingers and squeezing them into a fist, a coping technique he’d learned from dealing with Gordon’s foul moods. He hated this, this feeling of being helpless against the whims of an angry Alpha. It wasn’t his fucking fault. Castiel had been the one to leave Dean! Castiel broke the promise he made to be there for Dean when Dean needed him.

Dean wrung his hands, hot tears in his eyes and frustrating building in his gut. It had been at least a half hour since Castiel had ordered him into the bedroom and there was no sign of the Alpha coming in to relieve him of the itchy worry that was worming its way down Dean’s spine and making him restless. Dean sat down again, trying to count to ten before he gave up, standing up to pace the room once again.

He made it about four lengths across the room before he heard the telltale creak of the door. Dean froze in place, uncertain whether he should be standing or maybe he was supposed to be sitting down. He glanced up to see Castiel enter. The Alpha’s eyes were cool as a cucumber and showed no sign of emotion. Dean swallowed thickly.

“Turn around. Put your hands on the bed and bend over. If you move I’ll add five more,” Castiel said flatly. Dean felt a rush of shame at his words. So he was going to be spanked like a naughty child? He felt his ire rise, bitter bile in his stomach churning as he realized he’d been left alone to be tormented by silence only to have Castiel come in and tell him to bend over.

Turning to face the bed, Dean bent his knees, letting his palms go flat against the comforter. He tensed and tried to keep his frustration in check. The room was quiet and Dean strained to hear movement. Nothing could be heard except a “shiick” of leather against fabric. Belatedly Dean realized that was Castiel taking off his belt and he curled his toes, red shame blossoming in his cheeks and anxiety making sweat break out on his brow. No, dammit!

Suddenly, to make matters worse, Dean’s sweatpants and underwear were yanked down unceremoniously. The cool air made him shiver, trying not to move.

“THWACK!” The first impact hit him with a sting. He barely managed not to flatten against the bed. “THWACK!” The belt bit into his flesh, making him jump and squirm. He was having difficulty obeying Castiel’s orders not to move. He tried to count but soon lost track, the tears coming down his cheeks in great rolling drops. The pain and humiliation were too much and he couldn’t hold back the sound of his sobs.

“THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!” The belt whistled through the air, leaving deep, red welts on the back of Dean’s ass and thighs.

“Stop, stop, please,” Dean begged, uncertain if he was speaking out loud between the choking sobs that shook his frame.

“THWACK! THWACK!” They were coming faster now and Dean couldn’t hold on, he scrunched down into the bed, trying to get away.

“That’s five more!” Castiel said angrily and Dean could barely breathe through the tears.

“Stop! Please! Stop! I’ll be good, please stop, please stop, I’ll be good!” Dean said, voice cracking as he rushed to get the words out. Castiel seemed to hesitate on the next swing.

“Count down from five,”” Castiel said gruffly. Dean tried to stand but his legs weren’t working right. He braced himself.

“Five!” Dean said, yelping the word as the belt hit his already sore flesh. “Four! Three!” He tensed, trying to brace himself for the last two.

“Two more,” Castiel said, voice softer. “Keep counting.”

“Two,” Dean said, choking on the word as the belt hit a spot that had already been hit. “One.” He slumped against the bed, crying and in pain.

Castiel immediately threw the belt to the side and moved to touch Dean who shuddered and jerked away at the touch.

“It’s okay,” Castiel said, voice sounding soothing and trying to give off comfort pheromones. “Let me take care of you, it’s over Dean, it’s over. You’re forgiven now.”

He reached out again.

“Don’t TOUCH me!” Dean pulled away, hard enough to fall over to the carpeted floor. He let out a strained yelp of pain and Castiel moved to pick him up. Dean’s knees were too weak to stand on his own so he let Castiel help him to his feet and Castiel laid him out on the bed.

“Dean, please, let me take care of you,” Castiel said, starting to sound slightly frantic.

“Go away,” Dean said, voice muffled by the blankets and his own tears.

“I’m not leaving you,’ Castiel said firmly. “You need care, stop trying to fight me.”

“Haven’t you humiliated me enough?” Dean asked, turning his head to the side, eyes puffy and face a tear-stricken mess. “Please, just leave me the fuck alone. I took you fucking punishment, isn’t that enough? I won’t disobey you again. I won’’t leave and ignore your phone calls. I promise. Just go away.” He curled up, careful to avoid laying on the angry welts on his buttocks and thighs.

“Dean…” Castiel said, sounding helpless, uncertain. Dean shifted a little because he felt too exposed, he tried to curl in on himself even further but it hurt too much. He whimpered and Castiel huffed, turning on heel and leaving the room. Dean didn’t know whether to consider that a moral victory or not. He breathed lightly, the pain too much for him to take deeper breaths. He would definitely have trouble sitting tomorrow. More punishment probably. Alphas were all the same, all sick and twisted perverts who got off on treating Omegas like possessions.

Dean couldn’t even enjoy his victory for long though because Castiel was back in a moment and he could see the man was carrying some kind of tube.

“I’m going to put this balm on you now,” Castiel said, approaching Dean as if he were a wounded animal. Dean supposed he was, kind of.

“I told you to go away,” Dean said through gritted teeth. “If you touch me, I’ll hit you.”

“You’re hardly in a position to be making threats,” Castiel said dryly. “Please, just relax and let me at least treat these.”

“You’re a piece of shit,” Dean said, throat feeling thick and clogged from crying so hard. “You treat me like I’m nothing but property.”

“You are my property,” Castiel snapped. “I can do whatever I want with you. I bought and paid for you.”

“Get out,” Dean snarled.

“No.”

“GET OUT!” Dean tried to shift himself into a sitting position but Castiel gently pressed him back down.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I seem to continue to antagonize you when I am simply trying to make you feel better.”

“Then leave,” Dean said. “Go. Leave me alone.”

Castiel sighed.

“Would that really help?”

“Yes,” Dean said, miserable and bitter and in pain.

“Very well,’ Castiel stood up. “I’ll come check on you I guess. Please try to rest.” He sounded reluctant to leave but Dean didn’t want anyone to touch him right now, certainly not Castiel. He considered it a small victory that Castiel was willing to finally listen to him and tried to enjoy it, despite the pain and frustration.

Dean slumped into the mattress, pain radiating outward from his body. Every little movement was agony, every breath was like being burned. He whimpered again and some stray tears leaked out. Castiel had done his damnedest to break Dean in every way imaginable. The humiliation Dean had suffered was torment. It was like being with Gordon all over again.

And yet.

Castiel had told him it was over after that he was forgiven. He’d tried to take care of Dean. That was nothing like Gordon who could hold a grudge like the best of them. Castiel had wanted to be close to Dean and he’d pushed him away. It wasn’t like Dean was completely blameless either. Castiel had obviously been worried about Dean and worried about having his husband alone in a foreign country and Dean had just ignored him like a petulant child. He kind of acted like a brat, to be completely honest. Maybe his punishment was too harsh, maybe it made him feel small and bitter but he’d given just as much as Castiel had in their fight, thrown around just as much anger and harsh words.

He let out a stifled sob, clenching and unclenching his fists. Every time he had the opportunity to fix their relationship, Dean made a mess of everything with his stubbornness and unwillingness to bend. Castiel would never forgive him now. He would probably take back his forgiveness and make him endure more punishment. Panic rose in his throat and Dean couldn’t breathe.

“Cas!” He gasped out. “Cas!” He didn’t even know what he was doing, he was just in a panic now. “Please, Cas!”

The door flew open and Castiel rushed into the room.

“Dean?”

Dean tried to breathe but the pain was intense. He hiccuped, tears blurring his vision, throat too tight to speak.

“Dean?” Cas’ voice sounded far away and he tried to concentrate.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, trying to apologize. The words were hard to get out though. “‘M sorry, sorry, sorry,” he tried but his tongue couldn’t keep up, it felt like he was tripping over the words.

“Shh,’’ Castiel came up, his body close to Dean’s. Dean could feel the way the mattress shifted under him. “Shh, Dean please let me take care of you, please?” Dean didn’t want to move but he made himself move his head slightly, rubbing his face against the sheets.

He heard rather than saw the sound of Castiel uncapping the tube of ointment before the cool gel was rubbed into his skin. It stung but felt good at the same time, a sort of relief against the unrelenting pain. Castiel’s fingers were gentle, rubbing in slow strokes, massaging the cream into his skin. Dean felt the fear and anxiety slowly melt out of him. Castiel spent a long, long time taking care of him, gently rubbing the ointment into his skin and then massaging his tense shoulders and back.

Just as Dean was beginning to feel like he might drift off, Castiel’s warm hands stopped.

“Wha…?” He asked, voice slurred.

“I need you to sit up and drink some water,” Castiel said gently. “Here, I’ll help you up.” Dean groaned, sitting up with a sharp hiss as he sat on his tender bottom. The Alpha pressed a cold bottle into Dean’s hands, helping him tip it back so Dean could drink the liquid inside.

It felt good against his throat, raw from yelling and crying. Castiel sat next to Dean, his knee touching Dean’s bare one.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I went too far. I shouldn’t have used the belt. I should have stopped when you asked. I was angry and worried about you and I let myself take that anger out by punishing you too harshly. I was already kicking myself for ever getting out of that bed to begin with. If it hadn’t been for all those deaths, I wouldn’t have left your side.”

“What deaths?”

“You didn’t hear the news?”

“No?”

He took a deep breath. “There were ten people killed in a mass shooting at Novakland in California today,” Castiel’s voice sounded on the verge of cracking.

Suddenly, Dean felt worse about his behavior. A terrible, terrible tragedy had occurred and Castiel, as President of the Novak Corporation, was not only needed to mitigate the situation but he probably felt somewhat responsible for those senseless deaths. Dean’s stomach dropped and he felt sick. “What...happened?”

“Late last night, near the end of the park day, someone came in with a gun. We still haven’t figured out how he got past security. He opened fire on people leaving the parade.” Dean reached out to Castiel, hating himself for acting like such a child over being left when Castiel was so clearly hurting. He probably hated himself for breaking his promise to Dean but was looking forward to sharing his pain and grief once he returned and Dean acted like a petulant brat who didn’t get his way and...Dean let out a shuddering breath.

“Cas,” he choked out, launching himself at the man who just accepted the hug without a word. Dean held onto Castiel like the man might die if he let go. Castiel let out a shuddering breath, going slightly limp in Dean’s arms.

“This was all I wanted,” Castiel said, voice so quiet Dean could barely hear him. “Just wanted to get away from everything and be with you and shut the bad out. I was going to take you on a boat tour today too, I had it all planned out. We were going to go on a little boat tour and I was going to take you to my favorite little island lagoon and hide away from the world and make love to you all day and into the evening and maybe find a way to make you fall in love with me. I can be so good for you Dean,” The omega had never heard Castiel sound so broken and vulnerable, so honest in his emotion. It made him feel small and terrible and hopeful all at the same time. “Oh Dean,” Castiel sighed.

“What do you want me to do?” Dean asked, voice small. He leaned back a little to look into Castiel’s eyes. “Please, I’ll be good. I can do whatever you want.”

Castiel leaned forward, giving Dean a kiss on the temple, pressing his lips to Dean’s head for a long moment. He pulled back to look into Dean’s eyes.

“Thank you Dean. Thank you. But tonight, I just want to hold you. Tonight I just want to be close to you and wrap my arms around you and shut out the word. Tomorrow we can explore that tempting offer but tonight I just want to be close, is that OK?” Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and nodded.

Castiel stood up and shucked off his clothes quickly, climbing back onto the bed in just his boxers. Weary pain was etched deep into his face as he settled down. Dean, still naked, moved out of the way to let him lie back against the pillows, situating himself so that Dean was against his front. Soon enough they were spooning, Dean’s back to Castiel’s front. Castiel’s arms found their way around Dean, holding him in place as they relaxed against each other. He could feel the tension in Cas, feel the physical stress that must have been plaguing him all day. Dean listened to Castiel breathe quietly, brushing soft lips against his neck. It gave him tingles from the top of his scalp all the way down his back. His ass still hurt a little but the Alpha was being gentle with him. Honestly, Dean probably deserved worse than what he got. He’d been downright awful to someone who had just experienced profound tragedy. He’d thrown a fit and left Castiel all alone when all he needed was closeness and comfort.

“You didn’t know,” Castiel said softly. Dean tensed slightly. “I want you to stop blaming yourself. Your punishment is over and your mistake is behind us. I’m your alpha and I am in charge of your well being, and I want you to let go of your worry over your mistake.”

“But…”

“Sleep now,” Castiel tightened his hand on Dean’s waist and Dean tried to stop worrying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to depict the spanking scene as I did because I wanted to underly the importance of anyone in a D/s or power play relationship to understand that it is NEVER acceptable for someone to hurt you without your consent. I did my best not to romanticize Castiel's reaction. It was wrong because neither discussed boundaries and limits and roles beforehand and because Castiel ignored Dean's wishes.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean found himself more sore the next day. As they walked down the streets of Cape Town together, his ass was burning a little.

He tried to behave himself for Castiel’s sake but every so often when he thought Castiel wasn’t looking, he would rub his thighs and press fingers into the marks on his ass for relief.

The town was lovely but Dean’s mind was preoccupied with everything that had happened to him the day before. Did he really deserve such a harsh punishment? It wasn’t like he did anything to Castiel. He pretty much just ignored the man.

Castiel seemed to sense something was wrong when he and Dean sat down for lunch. He ordered an appetizer for them, watching Dean sit silently across the table.

“Dean, is everything okay?” Castiel asked. Not knowing how to answer, Dean shrugged.

“I guess I’m just tired,” Dean said. He sighed, leaning on his elbow.

“You sure?” Castiel pressed. “You look like something is on your mind.” Dean didn’t want to bring up his frustrated feelings and potentially ruin the peace between them. He sighed again, trying to decide what to tell Castiel, so as not to ruin the evening.

“Just…” Dean licked his lips. If there was a sure fire way to distract Castiel…”After everything yesterday, there was so much distance between us and we didn’t even get to have sex again,” he held his breath, hoping Castiel would take the bait.

Castiel’s eyes widened slightly. He looked almost nervous as Dean lowered his lashes, moving his arm off the table and tucking it in his lap. The waiter came back with their appetizer and Dean ate, letting his gaze find Castiel’s every so often and looking up from his long lashes, blushing when he was caught looking. It was an effective tactic. Before they were done, Castiel was practically radiating arousal scent.

“Would you like to take a walk on the beach?” Dean offered in a light, flirtatious voice. Castiel swallowed audibly and then groaned.

“No,” he said, voice deep and husky. “I want to take you back to the hotel and make you pay for being so very, very irresistible.” Dean considered this distraction tactic a resounding success. After calling the car to pick them up, Castiel took Dean by the arm and led him outside, pulling him close to kiss him.

“You’re a naughty little omega,” Castiel said, running his hands over Dean’s back. “You’re just itching for my knot, aren’t you?” Dean allowed himself to give in to Castiel’s fantasy.

“Yes,” Dean bit his lip, trying to look ashamed.

“You want it badly, don’t you?” Castiel asked, pushing Dean’s chin up to look at him properly. Dean blushed and lowered his lashes. This seemed to excite Castiel even more.

“Have you been a good boy?” Castiel asked. “Do you think you deserve my knot?’

Dean murmured his answer, looking down still.

“Look at me,” Castiel ordered. “Try again.”

“I said yes, please,” Dean spoke louder. “Please give me your knot, Alpha. Please knot me.” Castiel growled low and surged forward, kissing Dean roughly, his chapped lips pressing hard into Dean’s. Dean couldn’t help the thrill that ran down his spine and he kissed back eagerly. Seemed the distractionary tactic was working on him as well. He licked his way into Castiel’s mouth, battling the Alpha for dominance.

Their car pulled up and Castiel all but pushed Dean inside, sliding his hands under Dean’s shirt as they kissed and drew his nails across Dean’s sensitive skin, raking them up and down his sides. Dean mewled and kissed Castiel more fiercely. It was like the Alpha was somehow attuned to his brain because he knew just which buttons to push and just how to push them to elicit maximum neediness from Dean.

“Please,” Dean was begging again, feeling embarrassed at how Castiel so easily reduced him to a stereotypical knot-hungry Omega slut.

“You need my knot, don’t you?” Castiel asked, voice low and hungry. He angled his head, sucking on the skin at Dean’s neck. Dean tensed. Not like this, this was the wrong time. Castiel pulled away, breath coming a little harder than before.

“It’s okay,” Cas said, leaning his forehead against Dean’s. “When I mark you, when I make you mine in that most intimate of ways, I intend for you to ask for it first. I intend you to be begging me for it. Although I’m sad you don’t want it now, I know someday you’ll ask me for it.”

Despite what they had, Dean was still not sure about taking the mate-mark. It was sometimes easier to think of this as a purely business deal with some pleasurable sexy times.

“Can I kiss you again?” Castiel asked, seeming uncertain. Dean realized he must have seemed suddenly distant. He shook himself out of his worries, trying to focus on the moment. Giving Castiel a smile, he reached out, pulling the Alpha close to start kissing again.

The drive back was fast and suddenly they were alone in their suite once again. Castiel pulled Dean into the bedroom in haste, reaching out to start unbuttoning his pants. He slipped a hand inside, grasping Dean’s cock and starting to jerk it, putting Dean on edge almost immediately.

“Cas!” Dean gasped out, clinging to the Alpha. Castiel latched onto his neck, biting, licking and sucking as he continued jerking Dean’s cock. Dean didn’t know how long he could last like this.

“Ahh!” He cried out, feeling close. Castiel pulled away, suddenly. Dean tried to chase after him, desperate desire almost overwhelming him. Castiel cupped a hand to Dean’s face.

“Can you promise to trust me if I promise to make it worth your while?” He asked, voice low.

“Y-yes,” Dean was practically trembling with desire. Castiel pushed Dean back until the back of his legs hit the bed. The Alpha’s eyes were dark with desire, the hunger in them blowing his pupils wide. He looked downright predatory as he moved forward, feline grace radiating from him. With swift movements, Dean’s pants were around his ankles and Castiel’s head was buried between his thighs as he began to suck Dean’s cock. Dean moaned, throwing his head back and arching off the bed.

“Good omega, good boy,’’ Castiel said huskily after pulling off Dean’s cock with an audible pop. “Let me take care of you.” He continued working his mouth over Dean’s dick, sliding a wet tongue around it in circles. Dean fisted the comforter, making little noises in the back of his throat, huffy breaths and moans as Castiel took him down in one long swallow.

“Cas, Casss…” Dean moaned his Alpha’s name, hips jerking wildly. He reached out, gently touching the Alpha’s hair and pressing fingers lightly to each side of his head. The sensation was building and he wanted to hold Castiel down until he jumped off the edge but he also didn’t want to just shove Castiel down and unleash. It didn’t seem right.

All was forgotten though, when Castiel’s tongue did a little flicking motion against the tip of his dick, making him go crazy, making him fist his hands into Castiel’s hair. Castiel delved down onto his dick again and sucked hard, bringing Dean right to the edge.

“Gah!” Castiel pulled off completely, looking up at Dean with round, blue eyes. Dean all but threw himself forward, reaching out for Castiel.

“Tell me when you’re close,” Castiel ordered. He swallowed Dean down again and Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head. It didn’t take long for Dean to be back at the edge once again and he tensed, trying to hold back.

“Cas!” He gasped out. “‘M close.”

Castiel stopped once again, drawing his body up to kiss Dean. Dean let out a long, low whine. “No! Casss!”

“Yes,” Castiel pulled away. “Just trust me.”

Dean let out a rather undignified squeak and gave Castiel a dubious look. Castiel merely chuckled and touched Dean’s cheek. “You can do this. Just tell me every time you’re close, I promise not to drag this on longer than you can handle.”

The room was warm but Dean still shivered. He let out another long, shaky breath and nodded, trusting that Castiel wouldn’t torture him endlessly. Castiel pushed him gently back down and spread Dean’s legs wide, licking around his hole, beginning to lap up the slick that had started to slide out when he first grasped Dean’s cock. Dean whimpered, clutching the comforter between his fists with all his strength, trying to hold onto control. It was difficult with the way Castiel’s tongue swirled around and around, sliding into the hole and then slipping out to press flat against the skin and drag up and down licking like a cat. Dean didn't know how much more he could hold onto his control as he felt the build begin again. His cock was sloppy wet with precome and his hole was leaking slick at a faster rate than Castiel could clean it up. He was a mess.

Dean arched up, feeling the release coming. “Cas, close, close,” he gasped out. Castiel once again pulled away and grinned at Dean.

“You’re such a good boy, such a good little omega. You like that, Princess?” Dean looked up at Castiel with wide, unblinking eyes. “Don’t worry, I got you,” Castiel said, bending down to kiss him. The nickname sent a thrill straight through Dean and he gasped, feeling on the verge without Castiel even touching him.

“Cas!” Dean pulled away, trying not to let himself go. “If you don’t do something about this soon I’m going to die,” he begged. One slender finger reached out, booping Dean on the nose.

“Patience, Princess.” Dean whined again. Castiel seemed to enjoy tormenting him and he was starting to get frustrated. Castiel moved so he was laying next to Dean, pulling him close and kissing him as he slid a finger into his hole, beginning to open him up. Dean kissed back, their tongues dancing around each other in a battle for control. Castiel’s hips rutted against Dean’s, who sought to find greater friction, seeking release. Castiel hadn’t removed any of his own clothes yet and Dean tried to unbutton his shirt, tried to get it off him but the Alpha seemed to relish being in control and making Dean suffer. Each time Dean tried to reach out, Castiel would move nimbly away and find some other spot to kiss or fondle and soon three fingers were scissoring open Dean’s hole and Dean found himself wonderfully distracted and writhing all over the place as he tried to find some form of release. He was all but crying now, tears in his eyes as he felt the build come once again, that needy desire that was making him want to crawl out of his skin.

“P-please,” Dean said, tears in his eyes. “Please,” he pressed his face into Castiel’s shoulder, trying to find his control again. Castiel reached out, lifting Dean’s chin to look into his eyes. Dean struggled to speak, trying to say what he needed but the words couldn’t come.

“Hush,” Castiel said softly. “Can you hold out a little longer?” Dean didn’t think he could. He sucked in a breath, feeling his stomach clench at the idea. “Just a little longer,” Castiel promised. Dean let his head fall back as Castiel moved to kiss his neck again, sliding his tongue up to circle Dean’s ear. Every nerve in his body was on fire with need. All he could think about was getting release now. Nothing else seemed to be as important as his release. Warm hands removed the last of his clothes and Dean found himself naked on the bed. Before he could even think properly, Castiel was naked as well and his thick cock was lined up against Dean’s hole, teasing it lightly. Dean tried to push up into Castiel but the Alpha had him pinned to the mattress. Inch by torturous inch, Castiel pushed inside Dean. It seemed to take far, far too long but Castiel finally bottomed out inside him. Dean relished the way he felt, so full and stretched out a little with the size of Castiel’s knot.

Dean tilted his head to look up at Castiel, eyes trying to convey his overwhelming need. Castiel smiled and brushed a thumb across Dean’s lips, sending a little jolt of electricity down his spine. “My beautiful omega. My Princess.” Dean whined at this which made Castiel smile wider.

Castiel moved a hand down to stroke Dean as he began to thrust, not bothering to set any kind of rhythm but going straight for a quick pace. Dean was glad, he didn’t think he could take it if he tried to start slow.

Dean found himself at the brink once again. With desperate little breaths and feeling the tears coming on again, Dean clenched around Cas, trying to stave off the orgasm.

“Cas, stop,” he sobbed. “I can’t…”

“Dean, it’s ok. Come for me, Princess,” he said, jerking his hand faster and a scream tore itself from Dean’s throat as he finally, finally fell over the edge. It was bigger than he’d ever experienced before, powerful and amazing and he wanted to drown in that sensation.

“CAS!” He cried out, head falling backwards into the pillows. Castiel slammed into him, harder and hard as he fucked Dean into the bed, sweat beading on his forehead. Dean was sure he was a mess too. “Cas, please, please.” He didn’t know what he was begging for. “Cas, please come inside me, please,” he felt needy, weak and pathetic and just wanted Castiel so much. He reached out, bringing Cas’ face down, kissing him.

Surprise and delight shone on Castiel’s face as he pulled away and in a few thrusts, Castiel was grunting his own orgasm. He pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s temple, lowering himself down to pull Dean close. His knot was still inside Dean.

As Dean came off his post-orgasm high, a thousand warring emotions were ricocheting around in his head. He hated how much he begged for Castiel’s knot, how much he acted like a complete whiny little Omega-slut. It was embarrassing. And when Castiel tired of him, just as Gordon had tired of him, he would be pathetically begging Castiel for sex and get a pity-fuck maybe once every couple of months.

Dean shifted, accidentally pulling on Castiel’s knot.

“Ouch, careful there, Princess,” Castiel smirked and Dean felt the heat of humiliation rise in his cheeks. He had been so stupid to let Castiel know how much he secretly enjoyed being called by that nickname. Now Castiel knew how he felt about that word. Now he could use that against him. Just like Gordon. Just like Lisa. Alphas always exploited weakness. Always knew just how to get under an Omega’s skin and then taunt them with their own weakness. Dean tried to pretend like everything was normal but inside he was burning in shame and anger at letting Castiel use him. He wanted to get away but he couldn’t until Castiel’s knot went down.

The same feeling of overwhelming frustration from before was back, making him want to hit someone or maybe curl up under a blanket. Castiel reached out, sensing Dean was pulling away.

“Hey, everything ok?” He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and Dean flinched. “Dean?”

“Stop,” Dean snapped. “Stop trying to pretend like you give a fuck. You don’t. You just want a pliant, yielding omega who will make you look good.” He pulled away again and this time, thankfully Castiel’s knot slipped free. Dean stood up, knowing he was probably a gross mess but he didn’t care.

“Dean,” Castiel said. “Dean, wait.” He tried to stand up, reaching out for Dean.

Dean ignored him, pulling on sweats and a shirt very quickly. “Don’t touch me,” he said, glowering at Castiel. “I’m so sick of you acting like you have a right to tell me what to do!” Tears stung his eyes but he wasn’t going to cry in front of Novak, wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. “Just...go fuck yourself!” He pushed past the door of the bedroom and stomped out into the living room. Everything there though was just a or reminder of the fact that Novak had taken Dean out of his own life and forced him to fit into his. Nothing was Dean’s anymore, he didn’t fit into his old life and he certainly couldn’t fit into this new one, where he was supposed to be nothing but a good little House-Omega.

He found a pair of shoes, jamming his feet inside and left the hotel room, not sure where he was going. He just knew he needed to get away from Castiel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Candid and explicit discussion of past abusive relationship.

Castiel found Dean sitting on the beach, the quiet night just beginning to turn into a new day. Streaks of pinks, purples and fiery reds painted the sky as the sun began to rise. Dean was sitting on the sand, knees drawn up to his chest as he gazed out across the water.

He lowered himself down to face the Omega, sitting cross-legged on the cold sand. He remained quiet, not pushing Dean to speak. Dean watched as the sun slowly rose higher and higher from the horizon line. The beach was quiet at this time of day, the only noise being lazy seagulls circling overhead and the quiet lapping of the waves on the shore.

Neither spoke for a while. A wide chasm of emotion stretched between them, creating distance neither was sure how to cross. Dean knew if he spoke first, it would feel like he somehow ‘lost’. It was ridiculous, it was absurd but he didn’t want to give in on this. He didn’t want to break the tension and be the first to talk. Really he would prefer not to speak at all but he had a feeling if he tried to leave again, stupid Castiel would go after him.

It seemed like ages passed as they sat there on the beach, neither speaking. Dean wondered what would happen if he just never spoke. Perhaps Castiel would get fed up and leave him. The thought made an ache settle in between his ribs. Dean knew that it wasn’t just Castiel’s fault that they couldn’t seem to manage even footing one day to the next. It was just as much his fault for running hot and cold with the man.

“I’m afraid to like you…” Dean said.

“It’s just an act…” Cas said.

 

Both men had started speaking at the same time. Dean swiveled his head to glance at Castiel who looked just as nervous as he felt. His heart was beating a double-time in his chest but he didn’t feel so alone for some reason. He turned his head back, letting the cool morning breeze rush over his face.

“I don’t know if Sam or someone told you but you aren’t the first Alpha that I’ve found myself committed to.” For some reason, this was easier to talk about without having to face Castiel. “I was in a relationship with an alpha named Gordon Walker before you. We were together for a few years actually.”

“I’d heard about that.” Castiel reached out, touching his shoulder. “But just that. And that it ended badly. But that’s all.”

Dean let out a breath, trying to steady his nerves. “Gordon was charming. Fun. Funny. Everyone loved him. At least, everyone who only saw him from time to time. I thought I loved him too. He was a very take-charge kind of person, an Alpha who seemed to know what he wanted out of life and wouldn’t let things get in the way.” This was hard, remembering; but the weight of Castiel’s hand on his shoulder seemed reassuring somehow. “What they didn’t see was that he was also overbearing. He was cruel. He wanted his way and got angry if things deviated from that. Once, we were at a play. I went to the bathroom and some meathead Alpha cornered me in the bathroom. He groped me. Gordon found out and was furious that I’d put myself in a situation like that. He blamed me and threatened to break up. I thought it was my fault. He threatened to tell the press I was a slut and ruin my family’s reputation unless I agreed to…” Dean swallowed hard. “Agreed to let him fuck whoever he wanted. I agreed and he proceeded to fuck any stray Omega bitch who’d let him, including his ex-girlfriend Bela, on my fucking birthday.” Dean was still bitter about that. “When I protested, he told me he’d taken me to dinner the night before and didn’t see why it was such a big deal.”

He wished he was done talking but there was more, so much more. “He told me over and over again that because I was an Omega, he owned me, he could do whatever he wanted and I was supposed to just accept because Omegas are just weak knot-whores and Alphas have to put up with them so they can do whatever they want. When I was angry with him once, I lashed out and hit him. Not even a slap, just pushed him in the shoulder. He was so angry with me he wouldn’t talk to me for three days. When he decided to talk to me again, he lectured me about how he wasn’t going to put up with abuse from me and then slapped me three times across the face, as it was “only fair’’. The worst, the very worst that even my cousin doesn’t know about was an argument we got into, it was a stupid argument but he decided that I was being a bad omega.” Dean balled his hands into fists, remembering. “He gave me his knife, the knife he always carried around with him because he thought it made him seem badass or some stupid shit. He gave me the knife and made me….he made me cut my palm and...and write “I will obey” in my own blood. Ten times. To make sure that the message ’sunk in’. After that, I got depressed. I thought I was worthless. I thought our relationship problems were my fault. I stopped talking to Sam because I was afraid he would find out I was a failure. Eventually, I stopped getting out of bed. My cousin Adam and my friend Charlie rescued me. They got me away from Gordon and out of the relationship. They didn’t even know how bad it had been there, in the end, just that it had been pretty bad. They didn’t know the worst of the worst. The things he did that I still don't talk about.”

Castiel listened to the words in silence, letting Dean talk. His only action was to squeeze Dean’s shoulder hard when Dean talked about the incident with the knife. He didn’t comment on Dean’s story, didn’t give him pitying looks or overly saccharine reassurances. Dean saw a resigned tiredness on Castiel’s face and he began to speak.

“My father doesn’t trust me to run this company,” Castiel took a deep breath. “Growing up, I was always studious. I was considered a nerd, a scholar, a wimp. Gabriel was the flirt, Hannah was the motherly one and Lucian was the charmer. And I was just the dork middle child. No one expected me to present as an Alpha. Even my own father expected me to be a beta. I worked hard my whole life to take over the company though. I was always putting in long hours every summer at Novakland or helping my father. Gabriel was always off with some girl and Lucian was always off wining and dining his way through Europe or Asia or South America. And even though I’ve been the one working myself to the bone for him for years, he wanted to give the company to Lucian. He told me that he thought Lucian was a stronger Alpha, that Lucian would handle things with a firmer hand. Would exert more control. People would like him better because Lucian is charming and I’m just awkward and stiff. I’m not the right fit to take over. I wanted to prove him wrong. When the merger proposition came through, I jumped at the chance to prove myself. I thought if I married an Omega, especially one with a reputation like you, Dean Wesson, the fiery, untamable Omega, that I could be seen as a tough Alpha, a take-charge Alpha would would do what needed to be done. That I was worthy of taking the reins of this company. I was worried though. I worried that if I didn’t come down on you with a firm hand that I would end up being the fool. I was afraid that if I didn’t make you fall in love with me, you would end up falling in love with Lucian. I just wanted so badly to show my father that I could be the kind of Alpha that was worth running Novak Corp. I’m sorry, Dean. You didn’t deserve that. I’m clearly not capable of being that kind of Alpha….and in some ways I don’t even know that I want to be. I don’t like the kind of jerk behavior and attitudes that my father and that Lucian display. I just thought if I acted like them, maybe people would finally take me seriously.”

Dean didn’t realize he had been crying until he felt the first tear slip off his cheek and drop onto his hand. He sniffled, rubbing his face to wipe away the tears. “I probably wasn’t making things easier for you either,” he admitted. “Acting petulant and disobedient and fighting you every step...you probably believed my reputation.”

“It’s my fault,” Castiel said. “I didn’t know what Gordon had done, I just believed what I heard. I thought you just needed a firmer hand, that I could be the one to get you under control, get you to act like a good little Omega and that I would magically be the Alpha I thought I needed to be.” Dean turned his head to the side a little, seeing that Castiel had tear streaks down his face as well. “But when you told me about what happened with Gordon, I realized that I don’t ever want to be that kind of Alpha anyway. I could never be the kind of Alpha who uses people up and discards them like rubbish,” he swallowed hard. “Especially not someone like you. You have no idea how hard it was for me to come down on you. You’re so full of life and spirited and I liked that. Even before we properly met, I just...couldn’t see myself being happy with some yielding, quiet little Omega anyway.”

“We’re both kind of a mess, aren’t we?” Dean asked. The sun was almost all the way up now.

“I don’t suppose we could start over with each other?” Castiel asked. “Fresh start, new outlook? We promise to work together instead of trying to tear each other down?”

“You won’t try to control me in public?” Dean asked, staring at his hands. Castiel paused a moment.

“Can you work with me? I don't want to be a jerk Alpha but I need my father to take me seriously, at least until this merger is complete. And uh...the pup clause has been fulfilled. Once he’s given me control it won’t matter what I do. But Dean...this is my life’s work.”

“How about I promise to pretend to be a subservient Omega in public then, only in public?” Dean said. The idea was distasteful but Castiel had worked hard his entire life, he deserved the job, he deserved what he was owed and it wasn’t fair to Dean to stand in the way of that. It sucked but at least it was only for the next year, give or take. “I think you’re a good Alpha, you have the quality that so few of them lack. You make a good leader,” Dean smirked. “When you're not acting like a dick at least.”

“So you like it when I take control?” Castiel’s eyes shifted so he was looking at Dean full on, a sly smile on his face.

“Y-yes,” Dean stammered. “Sometimes. Only sometimes. I do kind of...maybe like it when you call me Princess.” Dean blushed bright red and turned his head away, too embarrassed to maintain eye contact. “But again, not when you’re a dick about it. I don’t want to be paraded around like a poodle. I don’t want to give you total power every day. Gordon tried to do that with me and I hated it. It felt like I had no will of my own and I’m not doing that again.”

“Fair,” Castiel conceded. “Maybe we can work out a signal when one of us feels like doing a bit of power playing.”

“And you have to respect my choice to say no,” Dean added. “If something doesn’t feel right or I don’t like it, I get to say no. Including being punished. I kind of get what happened with the belt but you don’t get to do that to me again without my consent.” Castiel agreed, promising he wouldn’t take his anger out on Dean like that again.

They continued talking, hashing out more details to make this arrangement work more smoothly for both of them, until the sun was practically overhead and the beach was full of tourists. They realized how long they’d been out when Castiel’s stomach grumbled.

“We should get something to eat,” he said. He offered a hand to help Dean to his feet, brushing sand off his thighs. Dean started brushing sand off himself too as best he could.

“Oh, uh...one more thing,” Castiel said, biting his lip and looking so adorably nervous that Dean’s heart actually skipped a beat. “Can uh...will you….keep calling me Cas? I like it when you call me that.”

“Cas?”

“Yeah you seem to pull it out only when you’re not thinking about it but I like it. No one else calls me that. It makes me feel less like that nerdy, uptight child that was teased for liking school and more like...I don’t know, like someone thinks I’m cool.” Dean’s face split into a grin.

“Sure thing, Cas,” he said casually. Cas reached out, offering his hand shyly to Dean who took it and the two of them walked off to enjoy the rest of the day.

***

Things seemed to go smoothly for a few days. They explored Cape Town, ate all manner of seafood until their bellies were full to bursting...Cas even took Dean out dancing one night. Dean was self-conscious about his two-left feet but Cas couldn’t really dance either so they enjoyed themselves laughing about their awkward moves.

Dean knew he was going to have to stop holding Cas to the expectations of behaving like a typical Alpha but sometimes it was difficult reminding himself that Cas wasn’t a typical Alpha.

Especially like tonight, when Dean was on the verge of punching Cas. All day long, Cas had basically followed Dean around from store to store, practically breathing down his neck as Dean tried to do some shopping. Dean couldn’t shake him, he was like a puppy following on his heel.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

“What are you doing?” Dean whirled around. He had been trying to pick out some hand soap for Donna after she mentioned she loved the soaps in this little shop the other day but it was hard with Cas practically breathing on him. “Why are you lurking so close?” Cas looked guilty and stepped back.

“Sorry!” He said quickly. “Sorry, uh. It’s nothing.” Dean crossed his arms.

“Don’t pretend like it’s nothing, you’ve been lurking around me all damned day, crowding my personal space.”

Cas rubbed the back of his neck and pretended to look away, at a nearby display of bar soaps. “I just...I had this dream that you decided you were sick of this arrangement and you ran off...w-with Zeke…” Cas stuttered.

“Look,” Dean sighed. “You and I both know that this isn’t the most perfect of marriages but I’m in it, I’m committed. I ain’t gonna run off with the first Alpha to show me a good time. Plus, Zeke? He’s not really my type,” Dean joked. “So please, you gotta back off a little and gimme space or I might actually just decide I need to run off. Okay?”

“Okay, okay,” Cas stammered out. “Sorry. Why don’t I go across the street and get us some coffee while you finish picking out soaps then?” Dean was grateful for the suggestion.

“Sounds good.” And that seemed to be the end of Cas’ clinginess, for now.

It wasn’t just Cas who was having difficulty navigating this new relationship though.

Several days later, they were on a guided wilderness hike up the side of the mountain and Dean was trying to conceal how utterly miserable he was. It was too hot, too humid and bugs kept flying in his face. He wasn’t an outdoorsy type person, either. He wasn’t the kind to enjoy ‘communing with nature’ or ‘soaking up the great outdoors’ or whatever. He was much more comfortable inside, watching a movie or maybe going on a short walk around the gardens. The only ‘outdoors’ he liked was Denver and that was mostly from a safe distance.

But Cas had been so damned gung-ho about this, promising that the view from the top would be worth it, and so here Dean was, swallowing down his discomfort.

The trek was hard, not meant for someone who was in the kind of shape Dean was, whose main forms of exercise were walking the gardens in his family estate and the occasional yoga session when Charlie was in town. He was lagging a little behind the rest of the group, trying to keep up without drawing attention to himself.

Cas, having enthusiastically been at the front of the group with their guide for most of the hike, seemed to have noticed that Dean wasn’t with him. He slowed down, letting the other members of the group pass him as he waited for Dean to catch up.

The rocky terrain was making Dean stumble around a little and he nearly tripped and cursed to himself. He glanced up to see that Cas was looking at him with a worried expression.

“Everything okay?”

“Just fine,” Dean gave him a tight smile and brushed the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. “You enjoying yourself?”

“I was but then I noticed you back here. Are you not?”

“I’m fine,” Dean said again, trying not to breathe too hard in front of Cas.

“If this isn’t your speed, you can tell me,” Cas said softly. “I enjoy the outdoors but I can always do something like this by myself. We don’t have to do everything together.”

“Really, it’s fine,” Dean protested.

“If you’re not enjoying yourself, it’s okay to speak up. I’m not like Gordon. We can always head back down and try something else that’s more suited to both of us. I’m not having a good time anyway, if you’re not.”

“You sure?” Dean asked, not wanting to crush Cas’ enjoyment of the hike. Cas nodded vigorously.

“Don’t ever pretend to like something just because I like it,” Cas said solemnly. “It’s okay to have your own likes and your own preferences. Please, just tell me the truth.”

Dean sighed, leaning against the side of a tall rock. “Okay I do kind of hate it. Hiking isn’t my speed anyway and mountain hiking is just awful.” Cas grinned.

“Fair enough. How about we go back down then? I have an idea for something to do that we would probably both enjoy.”

It was later, as Dean was getting his back massaged by a strong blonde man next to Cas who was getting worked on by a tall brunette that Dean had to admit, he was enjoying this so much more and it seemed that Cas was too.

They were getting better at communicating their individual wants and needs to each other, even having worked out a code for when either of them wanted Cas to bring out his more dominant side. However, Dean was still worried about Cas being put off by his fear of trying out some of the more...adventurous kinky acts.

“I don’t know about this,” Dean said, staring at the ball-gag. He didn’t like the idea of being unable to tell Cas to stop if something was upsetting him. Cas held it out to Dean who shook his head. “Can I say no?” He asked, cringing. Would Cas be upset with him? He was afraid of Cas telling him off for saying he liked it when Cas acted more dominant and then not going along with what the Alpha wanted.

“Of course,” Cas said, taking the ball gag away. “Don’t think I’ll be mad at you if you don’t want to try something I suggest. That’s why I asked. I promised not to push you into doing something you don’t like and I promised I would respect your boundaries.” Dean was relieved, he didn’t mind the idea of being tied up or being blindfolded but the thought of being unable to speak if he was uncomfortable was too much for him.

“Let’s try something different,” Cas said and Dean was treated to a rather innovative game where Cas found out which areas of Dean were most sensitive to his tongue.

The honeymoon ended and they headed back to the real world, back to the Novak Estate in New York. Their first challenge as a married couple came when Cas was invited to a gala. He made Dean dress up in a suit which Dean was already not into and they made their way to an upscale building where they were forced to pose for a million pictures together for the press.

Dean was getting irritable when it happened. Cas was approached by an older man, clearly an Alpha who wore a three-piece suit and a pocket watch and proceeded to completely ignore Dean while flirting heavily with Cas. Dean barely managed to keep his ire to himself. He tried not to let his jealousy get to him but after the third time the man fetched Cas a drink and didn’t even look at Dean, he was about to have a fit. Logically, he knew he was being stupid. He was used to the aristocratic types acting like Omegas were inferior and not even worth bothering to notice. It usually worked in his favor but tonight, between the lack of alcohol, the suit he was forced to wear and the general unease at being out of the house left Dean barely able to manage his normally controllable temper.

He was scowling, he knew. The older man seemed to sense it because his lip curled with disgust. “Your omega is giving me dirty looks,” he told Cas, arching his brow as if to ask what Cas was going to do about it.

“Fetch me water,” Cas ordered, barely looking at Dean. “I’m so sorry, Lord Bartholomew.” Dean was rankled by the way Cas treated him, dismissing him as if he were a servant but as soon as he stepped away, he felt much less agitated. He realized Cas had done him a favor by sending him away. Cas couldn’t defend Dean in public without insulting Lord Bartholomew but he could protect Dean from insult by letting Dean get away and relax without all these eyes on him. Dean was grateful that Cas had the foresight he did.

He took a nice break, getting himself together again before coming back with a goblet of water for Cas. Cas took it out of his hand, not paying attention to Dean but he put his hand on the small of Dean’s back, keeping him in place, keeping him there. It was a subtle gesture but Dean felt a rush of gratitude.

Maybe this could work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been open and honest about the fact that I was in an abusive relationship for 3 years of my life. The things that happened to Dean are based on what happened to me, including the part with the knife which was unchanged for the story. I talk about this because he abused me under the guise of being in a D/s relationship. If you're in a power play relationship with someone, make certain that you do plenty of research beforehand, talk to people who have been in the community for a long time and always be safe, sane and consensual. 
> 
> If you think you're in an abusive relationship, go to http://www.thehotline.org/. Or call the National Domestic Violence Hotline at 1-800-799-SAFE (if you're in the United States).


	13. Chapter 13

It was several months into their arrangement when it happened.

Things had been going well between them so far. They had navigated quite a few obstacles and worked through more open communication and had settled into a comfortable routine, where Dean kept up his act as Obedient Omega in public and Cas stopped putting on the Alpha mask when it was just them.

Their relationship was actually working, too. Cas was frequently busy with the merger but he tried to take as much time off as he could to spend it with Dean, getting to know each other and learn about each other. Dean learned that Cas loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, guinea pigs and his deceased mother Naomi most of all. Cas learned that Dean was gifted a 1967 Chevy Impala for his 16th birthday that he affectionately called “Baby”, preferred hamburgers and pie to fancy foods and had the ability to charm almost anyone in the household staff to get his way.

It was on one of their weekly date nights, sitting in front of the tv, watching a romantic comedy together that Dean realized it. Cas was sitting up against the side of the couch and Dean was laying across him, a blanket draped over them. He could feel Cas’ warm body beneath his head, his belly moving slightly whenever he laughed at something funny. His scent was calm and reassuring too, like a warm spring day.

He was starting to fall for the Alpha.

It had sort of crept up on him slowly but as he lay there, cuddled close to the man whose scent seemed to penetrate his brain even when they weren’t together, it seemed so obvious. His heart beat faster and he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as he realized it. Dean tensed up, wondering what to do with this information.

Cas seemed to sense something was up because he was stroking Dean’s hair but he stopped and looked down.

“Everything okay down there?” He asked. Dean tried to relax. He wasn’t ready to share this with Cas yet. Not until he was certain that Cas wouldn’t somehow use this against him. Everything was just too new for them still.

“Yeah, just stretching out,” Dean pretended to stretch a little. “I’m getting sleepy.” Cas smiled that slow, easy grin that made Dean’s heart go into double-time and started stroking his hair again. Dean tried to watch the rest of the movie but he could barely concentrate on it anymore. His mind was suddenly completely focused on how amazing Cas’ hand felt in his hair and how perfect Cas’ scent was, surrounding Dean like a comfortable blanket. He couldn’t stop thinking about his bright blue eyes and that smile, that was the smile that probably first made Dean fall in love with him.

That night, the two of them made love like they were coming together for the first time, it was just so achingly perfect and tender and Dean never wanted to lose that bond. He wanted to keep Castiel forever. He finally admitted to himself that he didn’t want an out on this marriage. He wanted to ask Castiel to mark him.

The timing never seemed to quite work though. Things were more hectic at Novak Corp for some reason and Dean barely saw Castiel in the next few weeks. It was difficult but Dean made himself busy by playing Bullshit with Donna, Zeke, Charlie and Benny, who had come to stay for a visit.

“Bullshit!” Donna screeched, slapping the deck like a drunken sailor. Dean grinned and took the cards from the deck back, knowing Donna could read him too easily to have won that time anyway.

“How is everything?” Charlie asked, shuffling her cards around. “You and Castiel seem to have worked things out pretty well. You don’t really complain about him anymore.”

“Things are good,” Dean said, trying to be careful. Zeke had sat out this round to go get more popcorn from the kitchens. When he returned, Dean took a deep whiff, having been hungry for more of Zeke’s delicious salty-sweet popcorn. It smelled burned though, and Dean made a face.

“Dude, you’re supposed to be a five-star chef, and you can’t even make popcorn? This smells burned to me or something.”

“Smells fine to me, brother,” Benny said. “Bring it here, I’ll eat it.” Dean rolled his eyes at Benny, who took a big handful and stuffed his face, grinning at Dean with his cheeks bulging. Dean felt his stomach revolt at that, grossed out by Benny’s utter lack of manners.

“Gross, quit doing that, you dumb Southern hick.” Benny winked and swallowed it down. Charlie ate some too.

“It doesn’t taste burned to me,” she said. Dean shrugged.

“Just keep it away from me. The smell is getting to me for some reason.” Dean waved it away and shuffled his cards around, trying to fix his hand. The game continued, Dean deciding not to eat the popcorn and instead, take a long swig of his coke.

“Yuck, this thing has gone flat,” Dean said. “I’m gonna get a new one, be right back.” He walked down to the kitchens and to the large stainless steel fridge, yanking it open to grab a coke. Even though he and Cas had worked out the whole ‘no alcohol’ thing, he mostly avoided it to be on the safe side. He opened up the coke, taking a swig and spit it out almost immediately. It. Tasted awful and he nearly vomited. He rushed out of the kitchens and down to the bathroom, nearly emptying the contents of his stomach onto the expensive oriental rug in the hallway that he’d made Cas buy him last time he was in Iran on business.

Dean knelt down by the toilet, wondering if he’d somehow caught a stomach bug or food poisoning. He tried to breathe through his nose but whatever scent their cleaner had used was making him feel ill. He lurched forward, tossing the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

“God, this sucks,” he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood up to wash his hands and rinse his mouth out and reached into the cupboard for some mouth wash. His hand brushed the bottle of heat regulator and he stopped, freezing in place. It had been two weeks exactly since he and Cas had last had sex. And two weeks before that was his last heat...he chewed his lip, reaching out for the bottle. A quick examination proved that he hadn’t taken any more since his last heat and he should have been noticing symptoms the last few days leading up to his most recent heat, meaning he should have had to take one yesterday.

He felt like he was in a daze as he moved from the bathroom back to the lounge. Donna noticed first, stopping her hand as she reached to pick up a card. “Dean, honey, you ok?”

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him and he stopped, standing in the middle of the room. Nervously, he scratched at the back of his head.

“Dean?” Benny asked.

“Donna, can you take me to the store?” He asked, feeling awkward.

“What’s going on?” Donna asked, half standing up from her chair. “Is everything OK?”

“I think I’m...I might be...I think I’m p-pregnant.” Dean felt like a slutty omega teenager actually admitting this out loud.

“Oh!” Donna’s mouth fell open. “Sure, yeah, we can definitely go to the store.”

“Do...d’you want us to come with you?” Charlie asked, setting her cards down on the table. Dean sucked in a breath, grateful to have friends like Charlie. He nodded, smoothing his hands down his thighs.

Zeke and Benny stood up too, pulling jackets on and grabbing their own phones, wallets, etc in a silent brotherhood agreement. It didn’t take long for Donna to get the car called around and they all piled into the town car, Gad at the wheel.

“Where to, Mr. Dean?” Gad asked, cheerful as always.

“Take us to the drug store down on the corner of the Winchester shopping center,” Donna said. Dean was grateful that Donna was a good bodyguard and a good friend and a take-charge type when he didn’t feel so very take-charge himself. Gad smiled, winking at them through the rear-view mirror.

“Sure thing, Miss Donna.” He drove off and the others kept the conversation light for Dean’s sake. They pulled into the drug store parking lot and piled out of the car. Entering the cool air conditioning, the group disbanded and started picking out snack foods, taking the burden off Dean to pick out his tests with an audience. Dean walked down the Omega hygiene aisle to the family planning section and picked out two tests, one with a plus/minus sign and one that declared ‘pregnant’ or ‘not pregnant’. Seemed simple enough. Dean also picked up beef jerky, Cheese Combos and Twizzler Bites for good measure.

They all paid for their snacks at the register and headed back to the car. “Do you want to get a coke from McDonald’s while we’re out?” Donna asked gently. Dean nodded, grateful that Donna seemed to be on the ball. They pulled into the drive through and ordered their cokes. Dean got himself a Sprite, hoping he could keep it down without being sick again. The nausea seemed to have subsided though.

He sipped it on the way back, eternally grateful to have his friends with him as he went through this roller coaster of emotions. He knew this was supposed to happen, it wasn’t like this was a huge shock but at the same time, it was kind of a surprise. And he hadn’t had a chance to tell Cas how he felt yet either. He hoped this wouldn’t change things. It worried him that was a possibility, that it could mean the end of this easy truce they’d reached, this comfortable companionship.

When they arrived back at the estate, they all got out and Zeke directed them to the kitchens to unload their snacks while Dean sipped the last of his Sprite and headed to the bathroom to take his tests.

Grateful for the privacy, he unboxed the tests, setting them on the counter. He read and reread the directions three times, though it was mostly ‘pee on the stick and wait for the results’ so it wasn’t like it was difficult to follow. It only took a brief time to manage both tests and he wiped his hands off on the towels to dry them after washing up, setting the tests on the counter to wait.

Two minutes was suddenly longer than it had ever felt as Dean tried not to watch the clock. He found himself waiting for the last thirty seconds to tick down with his eyes fixated on his watch.

He held his breath, not sure what he wanted them to say. Covering his eyes, he peeked down at them through his fingers.

_Plus. Pregnant._

He swallowed, waves of emotion bubbling up until he was almost hysterical in laughter and tears. He held up the plus sign test, examining it through his tears. Excitement, fear, joy, apprehension and an aching, nameless emotion were all ricocheting around inside his chest. Donna was casually leaning against the wall outside of the bathroom when he emerged.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Donna asked, quirking an eyebrow. Dean didn’t know how to answer so he shook his head wordlessly. Cas should be the first to know. They went back to playing cards but Dean’s heart wasn’t in it. He was anxious for Cas to get home so he could tell him, gauge his reaction. The card game dispersed soon after and Dean found himself curled up on the couch, anxiety amped up now that he was alone.

He was mindlessly watching another romantic comedy--this one was about an Omega Prince who was to be married to an Alpha King, directed by the amazing Alex Diamante--when his phone rang.

He picked it up, checking the caller ID. Sam was calling. Somehow his brother knew just when he was most needed and it made Dean smile.

“Hey,” Dean said, answering the call.

“Hey bro,” Sam said. “Just finished my last meeting of the day.” Dean checked his watch, a three month anniversary gift from Cas. It was nearly 9pm in Chicago.

“Late night?”

“Yeah, unfortunately this merger has been one thing after another. Lots of small companies that we don’t want to be absorbed or restructured so we have to work out how to keep them independent while still doing a little restructuring.” Sam sighed. “I hope things are still going well with you and Novak,” he added. “He looked tired today at the Shareholders meeting.”

“Yeah, mostly pretty good,” Dean agreed. “Was he in that last meeting with you?” Cas hadn’t called yet today, probably because he was still busy.

“No,” Sam said. “He was gone around 7, I think.”

Hmm. Cas never called him. He usually called if he had a chance. Dean knew it was probably nothing but with this news he had just found out, he was more on edge than normal.

“So anyway, I’ve been seeing someone,” Sam said, and it came off so casual that Dean had to take a minute to process his words.

“...what?”

Sam cleared his throat. “Just wanted to let you know. It’s been about six weeks.” This was news. His brother had always been way too busy to take a mate, despite John bugging him about it for years.

“Well are you going to tell me about her?” Dean demanded. Sam cleared his throat and Dean immediately back-pedaled. “I mean, please Sam, tell me,” he asked, trying to be more polite. Sam was a good brother but he definitely asked for respect as an Alpha.

“Well first of all, it’s a he,” Sam said. “You may remember him from your wedding. It’s Novak’s older brother, Gabriel.”

Dean remembered the man all too well. He smiled, glad Sam had found someone. “He’s a bit high-strung, isn’t he?”

“He’s…” Sam paused. “He makes life fun. I’m always working, always taking things so serious and he makes me forget that, he makes things feel interesting again.” Dean was happy to hear that. They talked a little more about Gabriel and the relationship before things turned to a playful ribbing about the Mets versus the Cubs, now that Dean lived in New York. Before long, Dean was yawning, getting tired. Probably the whole...situation thing...that was making him sleepy. It was kind of early for him to be going to bed at 10:30 but he said goodnight to Sam and hung up, wishing Cas was here to cuddle with him as he fell asleep. He trudged up the stairs, trailing one hand along the wooden bannister. A smile ghosted his lips as he imagined his child, his and Cas’ son or daughter learning how to walk up and down the steps, holding tightly onto the railing. Or maybe his kid would be a more adventurous, would ride down the bannister like it was a slide, jumping off at the bottom and crowing with excitement before climbing up to go again. He could see the kid growing up, maybe even traipsing down the steps in his or her graduation robes, hat in hand as Dean yelled to ‘hurry up!’, Cas snapping photos. He liked the idea of this child being raised in a home he could officially call his own, one he furnished and decorated himself. One hand snaked down to gently rest against his lower abdomen as he headed for bed.

The bed felt large and empty without Cas by his side but it had been two weeks and he hoped maybe things in Chicago were winding down. Surely the Chicago staff at Wesson Media would need to come to New York to deal with things at Novak Corp headquarters soon? He curled up, laying on Cas’ side so he could smell the Alpha’s scent on the pillow. It was starting to seriously fade, especially since the sheets had been washed once but he could still smell the Alpha, even faintly and that was enough for him.

In the middle of the night, a heavy weight shifted the mattress and Dean’s eyes flew open, startled. He could barely make out a human shape in the moonlight. “Wha-?”

“It’s just me,” Cas said softly. “I flew home on a red eye, I didn’t even get the private jet crew up, I just wanted to be home with you,” he said softly. Dean was touched, heart full and eager to welcome Cas into his bed. “Can you move over? Why are you on my side?”

Dean blushed. Despite their relationship having grown since their honeymoon, Dean was still a little shy at showing his emotions. It was a good thing it was dark and Cas couldn’t see his blush. “I uh...it smelled like you. Kind of.” Cas leaned down, giving Dean a drawn out kiss.

“Good,” Cas said, shifting away. “Gonna undress and then I’ll show you exactly how much I missed you.” Dean, eager to have Castiel back momentarily forgot the news he had to share.

It didn’t take Cas long before he was back on the bed, kissing Dean like he’d almost forgotten how. Nimble fingers made short work of Dean’s drawstring pajama bottoms and soon Cas had Dean’s dick in his hand, lazily stroking him up and down.

“Ooh,” Dean moaned, coming close to the edge. “Cas, Cas, yes, just like that, don’t stop,” he whined. Dean's hands found Cas’ large knot and soon the two of them were setting a matching pace as they jerked each other off. Cas’ moans were in sync with Dean’s and they came almost at the same time, spilling all over Dean’s belly.  
Dean shifted up, scooping up the mess with his fingers as best he could and began to lick it up off his hands. Cas watched with wide, excited eyes.

He slurped, licked and sucked his fingers, cleaning them up of any last bit of spunk, enjoying how delicious Cas’ tasted. So he was a knot-whore, so sue him. Really though, he was just a knot-whore for Cas. The alpha responded by giving Dean a second orgasm by eating out his hole and cleaning up all of Dean’s slick. They were both tired after that and Cas pulled Dean close, shifting him around so Dean was laying with his head on Cas’ chest as they drifted off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Mpreg bothers you, I suggest skipping this chapter and next two and reading the epilogue.

The next morning, when Dean woke up Cas was already gone. Dean knew this time that nothing short of another disaster would make Cas leave the bed before Dean woke so he wasn’t worried. Disappointed maybe. Lonely. Aching for more of Cas but definitely not worried. He puttered around, beginning his day by tying on his robe and heading down to the atrium for breakfast. Charlie and Benny were flying home today so he was happy they were both awake and sitting at the wooden table when he entered. He was hoping to spend time with both of them before they left. Zeke was putting the finishing touches on a rather delicious looking spread.

“Morning,” Dean said, running a hand through his hair. “Cas flew back last night. But he was gone when I woke up this morning.”

“Poor thing,” Charlie said, making a tsk noise. “This merger is running him and Sam ragged. I know cause I’m being run ragged with trying to work out all the new network security I need to implement. I haven’t had a vacation since your wedding. Before that even, because all I got was two days off for that. This is my first vacation in a year.”

“Pass the Huckleberry jam,” Benny said. “Did you see the news this morning? That’s probably why Mr. Castiel had to leave so quick.”

“News?” Dean grabbed his phone, flipping to his news app.

_Daily Press Leak: London Newspaper leaks sensitive documents showing US involvement in recent Omega legislation passed in China._

Shit. This was a massive fire for Novak Corp. They owned The Daily Press so the head of Novak Corp would be taken to task and brought on the carpet for the paper’s involvement. This was not, not good. Plus it meant that Cas was likely to be busy for the next few weeks trying to mitigate this disaster.

Poor Cas. One fire to the next. Cas didn’t seem to mind though, he knew that issues like this were part and parcel of owning one of the largest media conglomerates in the world. Dean wondered exactly when a good time to tell Cas might be now.

“I suppose he’ll be busy with this for a while,” Dean said, looking up from his phone and giving his friends a rueful smile.

“Such is the life of a company CEO,” Benny said. “That’s why I work for myself now.”

“You practically run your own restaurant empire,”” Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like you don’t lead a busy life too.” Benny ate his toast with a smirk.

“Mr. Dean, do you want orange juice?” Zeke asked, bringing in the carafe. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, orange juice sounds good,” he said. “Cas was home last night by the way but I doubt he’ll be home for dinner.”

“I did see the news,” Zeke shook his head. “Heads are gonna roll for this one.” Dean agreed. It was just too bad it meant long hours and more work for Cas. He took a long drink of his juice, savoring the fresh squeezed taste. Zeke made everything by hand and it was always amazing, even though mostly he and Cas ate simple foods. Zeke didn’t seem to mind that he wasn’t very challenged as a Head Chef with the Novak Estate. He’d been spending more time at home now that Dean was living at the estate, per Cas’ request. Dean suspected that Cas wanted Dean to not feel so alone at home and he knew that Zeke and Dean were friends. He certainly didn’t feel lonely, between Zeke and Donna and the rest of the household staff. At the same time though, he missed Sam and he missed Cas when he was gone.

He and his friends spent the rest of their time at the estate playing tennis and enjoying some lazy lounging by the pool. It was just before lunch when Dean’s stomach started to rebel. He sat up from his chaise lounge, sprinting for the pool house.

“Blegh!” Dean retched into the bowl, forehead dotted with beads of sweat. _Well, he’d never be able to look at a glass of orange juice the same way again_ , he thought ruefully. He sat back on his heels. If he wasn’t sure before he was definitely certain now.

As he emerged from the pool house, both Charlie and Benny shot him curious looks but he shook his head. He hadn’t told Cas yet and it was only right that the Alpha be the first to know. Charlie left right before lunch, needing to take a flight out to deal with the security breach from the leaks and Benny left soon after.

Dean spent the next few days alone, wandering around the Estate, cursing whoever called it “morning sickness” because he always got sick right before lunch. And orange juice seemed to be right out the window anymore too, he could barely stand the smell of it.

***

After three days of having Cas come in late and leave early, Dean was frustrated at having no time with him and feeling more and more anxious about everything happening. He decided he couldn’t take it anymore; he needed to talk to Cas. It was time. He decided to go to Cas’ office, just before lunch and give him the news. The plan was to put it into a watch box and wait to see Cas’ surprise when he opened it to find not a watch but the positive pregnancy test.

Dean left in the town car, instructing Gad to drop him off at Novak Headquarters in the city. He was wearing dress pants and a nice shirt and a sport coat, not his usual get up but he wanted to look good when he told Cas the news.

His nerves were making butterflies flit around his stomach as he rode the elevator up to Cas’ floor and he belatedly realized he was usually hit with a bout of morning sickness at this time. Crap. Maybe he should do this later? But he knew if he aborted the mission now, he’d never get the courage again.

Cas’ secretary, an icy blonde named Lilith, politely let him know that Cas was on a conference call and would be a while. Dean opted to wait, smoothing his hands over his pants as he sat in the plush armchair in the lobby

As he sat there, his heart beating in his chest, he thought over how he and Cas’ lives were intertwined now that he’d gotten pregnant. It was sort of surreal, maybe a little scary too. A part of him hoped that it meant that Cas would want to be more than his arranged marriage spouse. Maybe he would want Dean as a mate now.

“Hello there,” a voice startled him out of his musings. Dean looked up to see a well dressed, dark-haired man walking over from the elevators. He sat down in the wingback chair across from Dean. “You must be Dean.”

Dean stared at him, wondering how he knew who he was. “Yes…”

The man laughed, a light chuckle. “Don’t you worry, love. I work for Mr. Novak Senior. His son talks about you quite often. It’s not hard to see why. You’re quite a lovely omega,” he added. His accent was posh, British probably and he had a kind smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes and Dean felt a prick of unease around him. “I’m Crowley, I’m Mr. Novak Senior’s lawyer.” Dean gave him a tight smile, his hand unconsciously drifting down to cover his stomach. It did not go unnoticed by Crowley. “What brings you here today, Dean?”

“Nothing,” Dean said, trying to sound casual. “Nothing in particular. I just felt like having lunch with my husband. He’s been busy so I wanted to surprise him.”

“Such a sweet little omega helpmate,” Crowley smiled, his eyes crinkling in amusement. Instant irritation prickled across Dean’s skin. Helpmate was such an outdated term for Omega spouses. It wasn’t mean but it certainly wasn’t very progressive or accommodating. It reduced Dean down to little more than a stay-at-home Omega, a trophy Omega.

“I’m just here to have lunch with my husband,” Dean said stiffly. He couldn’t afford to act out, not after they were so close to Cas getting the CEO position officially. He knew Zachariah was ready to retire and pursue other hobbies than running a major media empire. But the eccentric old coot was still making Cas dance to his tune for a little while longer, jump through hoops to make Cas prove himself worthy. It rankled Dean but at least it would be over soon.

“No worries, love,” Crowley said. “It must be tiring, keeping up this whole charade.” Dean quirked an eyebrow, confused at his words. “This whole, ‘pretend to be in love with each other’ charade you and Mr. Castiel have going, you know, for the press and his business associates.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Dean said. As far as he was aware, they weren’t acting. In fact, they had stopped trying to act around each other since the honeymoon.

“Being a ‘good little Omega’ all the time, behaving and acting like you’re not itching to tell all those pompous and stuffy Richie-riches that think they’re better than you to shove it, come on, that has to be a little exhausting?” Dean sighed. He was right about that. It was a pain in the ass to pretend to be a submissive and quiet little Omega around the rich jackasses who Cas had to hang out with to maintain good business relations.

“Yeah,” Dean said softly. He glanced at his hands, wondering how Crowley knew how much of Dean’s good behavior was an act. He glanced at the ornate clock on the wall across the room, wondering when Cas would be done with his conference call.

The box felt like a heavy weight in his coat. With this child he would be even more tied to Cas. Would he be expected to continue this exhausting charade of ‘proper Omega’ behavior? Cas had assured him that it was only until Zachariah gave him the position of CEO and President but that was before the positive test. Was that going to change things?

“So, you and Mr. Castiel must be relieved that things will be over soon?” Dean tensed, hoping it wasn’t completely obvious they were only acting for Zachariah’s sake. “Relax,” Crowley chuckled again. “You’re quite jumpy. I’m sure once you’ve fulfilled the rest of the terms of the contract, you’ll be relieved it’s over.” Dean felt like there was something he was missing.

“Over?”

“Well, circumstances have changed between you and Mr. Castiel now. You both get along so there is no need to worry about how it will look once the final clause is fulfilled and you no longer have to make a pretend picture for the press.”

Dean was completely confused now. Why would things be changing so drastically once he and Cas announced the pup?

“Sorry, I thought Mr. Castiel had explained to you that the contract terms were changing? That’s why I’m here, to help him amend the terms.”

“He never said anything to me, no,” Dean said, wary of this whole thing. Crowley crossed his leg over the other, sitting back in the chair.

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “It’s not my place to speak then, I should let Mr. Castiel tell you himself.”

Dean felt his ire at Crowley rise. The bastard couldn’t just drop news like that and expect Dean not to press for more information. “Tell me exactly what’s going on.”

Crowley shrugged. “I hate to upset you. Especially with you in such a delicate condition.” Dean’s ears pricked up on the way Crowley said ‘delicate condition’.

“How do you know?” Dean demanded. “I haven’t even told Cas yet.”

“A little birdie sang in my ear,” Crowley said simply. “Word is out that you’re in the family way, wonderful news by the way, and Mr. Novak Senior has decided that so long as that part of the contract is fulfilled, he doesn’t need Mr. Castiel to pretend to stay in a fake marriage. The merger is nearly done and with the pup, there’s an ensured heir to the Novak name. You and Mr. Castiel will be able to quietly dissolve the marriage, citing irreconcilable differences and you’re free to go on your way.” Dean’s heart clenched in his chest.

“What about the kid?’ He demanded. “A pup needs the Omega parent.”

“Oh my dear, Mr. Castiel will raise the child himself. This is a good thing. You will no longer be tied to the Novak family. It has to be a relief, being able to get out and be free to move on with your life.”

“Cas doesn’t want this, does he?”

“He did seem relieved at the idea of changing the contract terms when we discussed this idea the other day with Mr. Novak Senior,” Crowley said. “It must be difficult being married to someone you don’t love, just for business. He seemed eager to make the amendments.”

Dean’s heart sank. After all this time and everything between them? It was hard to believe that Cas was going to dissolve their contract and turn Dean out. What would that even look like, an Omega divorcing and abandoning his family? The press would tear him to shreds. Tears stung his eyes but he refused to cry. He wasn’t going to let Crowley know he was upset.

“I don’t believe you,” Dean said coolly.

“You can ask Mr. Castiel then,” Crowley nodded at the door, which had just opened.

“Dean?” Cas looked surprised to see him here. Dean turned, facing Castiel.

“Is it true?” He asked, hating how weak his voice sounded.

“Is what true?” Cas’ look changed from surprise to confusion.

“You want to change the contract?” Dean asked.

“Oh,” Cas glanced at Crowley, an annoyed look crossing his features. “Yes. I haven’t had a chance to talk to you about it, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t understand why?” Dean’s throat went dry. Things had been going so well between them. He thought...maybe Cas could even feel the same way he did.

“It just seemed pointless to continue pretending that the contract was even necessary now,” Castiel said with a shrug and a half-smile. “I mean, you have to see it too, what’s happened?”

“You…” Dean felt his heart break. “You fucking bastard!”

“Dean, what the hell is going on?” Cas stepped forward, concern radiating from his scent.

“I don’t want to change the contract, you asshole!” Dean couldn’t believe that this was happening. “How dare you do this without talking to me! I thought I knew you. I thought you were a good Alpha, a good person. What kind of Alpha takes a child away from an Omega, though?” He demanded.

“Child?” Cas asked, voice sounding even more concerned and confused.

“Don’t act like you don’t know I’m pregnant,” Dean said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Just...leave me the hell alone, Castiel! I don’t want anything to do with you or your damned contract any more!” He couldn’t believe how Cas could play so innocent when he admitted that he was going behind Dean’s back and changing their contract to get rid of him. It confirmed Dean’s worst fears, that he was utterly useless as an Omega, good for nothing but breeding and the occasional fuck. The tears started to fall as he turned, storming off. He heard Cas call out to him but he didn’t want to show further weakness in front of Cas, didn’t want him to see how much he’d affected Dean with his words. Dean didn’t want Cas to know how he felt and he had to protect himself.

He took the stairs down from Cas’ office, hurrying away and out the door into the bright lights of Manhattan. The sun was high in the sky and he blinked, eyes needing to adjust.

Without knowing what he was doing, he hailed a cab, climbing in the backseat. He had no idea what he even told the driver before they were speeding away. 


	15. Chapter 15

Dean had no idea how he ended up in a strange hotel room, but here he was. He paced, unable to keep the restless energy inside him. He’d just publicly screamed at Cas and told him to essentially ‘fuck off’. His emotions were all over the place and he swung from agitated and furious to freaking out over the course of just a few minutes. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Should he call Sam? Would this count as a disgrace to the family? John had all but disinherited his children but something like this was sure to bring him storming back from the jungles of Vietnam in a righteous fury over Dean staining the family name. Would this ruin the merger? Dean couldn’t breathe. He felt sick.

No wait, he really felt sick, like he needed to throw up. There was that damned morning sickness, right on cue. Rushing into the bathroom, Dean threw himself down, barely managing to keep the contents of his stomach in the bowl. He sat back against the wall, head hanging between his knees, trying to breathe through the nausea. One thing was certain. No one was stealing this child away from him. Just because he was an Omega didn’t mean he was nothing but a breeding vessel. His lip curled up, angry at Cas for not talking to him about this whole fucking mess of a situation before making a decision FOR them, something he promised not to do.

When the nausea finally passed, he stood up again, washing his hands and face in the sink. He hated Cas for doing this, for throwing a fucking grenade into their life together, just as it was getting started. He hated himself for being weak enough to think that getting along meant it was okay to fall in love with Cas. It was his fault too, just as much. The entire thing had been spelled out from the beginning. It was a business arrangement, nothing more. Hell, Dean himself had held out hope at the beginning of this arrangement that somehow he would be able to get out of it, that he could end up free to marry someone he loved.

Except now he was in love with Cas and everything ached because Cas didn’t feel the same.

His forehead was damp from washing his face and his hair was plastered to it, sticking to the skin. He ran a hand through his hair to stand it up before it flopped back over.

Dean sat on the bed, hands bunched into tight fists as he tried to hang on to the remaining control he had left. It took all his energy and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out, hiding in a random hotel room in the middle of New York City, living in a strange limbo of married and not married.

Maybe the thing to do was to go downstairs, ask the concierge for the number to a health clinic and have a quick and painless procedure. He could tell Cas that he’d miscarried, then they’d be stuck. They’d have to keep trying. Except would Dean really want to be stuck with someone who didn’t even love him? And worse, Dean would be a liar and a cheat for taking such a cheap way out of this mess. He didn’t know if he could live with himself if he did that.

Suddenly, someone started pounding loudly on the door. Dean jumped, the noise scaring him and making his heart race.

“Dean!” That was Cas’ voice. Shit. How did he find him? The pounding continued. “Dean, open the door, please open the door. Dean, we need to talk!”

Dean was suddenly awash in anger once again. How dare Cas come down here all Alpha anger and pretend they had ANYTHING to talk about.

“Dean! Please at least listen to me before you make any decisions!” Hah, Cas thought he had any right to ask anything of him? The pounding was getting under Dean’s skin now but he ignored Cas.

“Dean?” It stopped for a moment. “Dean please?” Cas sounded less angry, less commanding and more worried, his voice small and uncertain.

Manipulating him wouldn’t work either, the fucker.

“Dean, don’t make me do this,” Cas begged. Dean stood up from the bed, walking to the window to look out at the street below. Too far up to climb out and make his escape. Maybe if he ignored Cas he would just leave.

“Dean,” Cas’ voice took on the tone of authority that he rarely ever used with Dean, the Alpha-timbre that meant command, that meant an order was about to be issued. Despite his anger at that, Dean couldn’t help the whine that rose in his throat, that itchy need under his skin to _obey_ , to _listen_. “Open the door.” Damn Castiel to hell, Dean couldn’t stop himself, he felt the command dig way down into his skin, like an itch that couldn’t be reached and burrow itself in, forcing him to turn and walk to the door, forcing him to unlock it and swing it open.

Once it was open, the itchy need went away and he walked away, turning his back on Cas, who stood in the doorway looking anxious and hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Cas whispered. “I didn’t know how else to reach you. I was worried I was so…” He shook his head. “I was going out of my mind, Dean,” he said, stepping into the room and closing the door.

“Go away,” Dean said.

“Dean…” Cas sighed. “Whatever Crowley told you isn’t true. I don’t know what he said but you should never trust him. He’s like a snake-charmer, he twists things around so people dance to his tune. Makes him one hell of a lawyer but an absolute bastard outside of a courtroom.”

Dean turned a little, not quite facing Cas. “You said yourself that you’re changing the contract. You did it behind my _back_!” Cas flinched, looking guiltily at his shoes.

“I know. I’m sorry. This whole mess is my fault. I should have...I wanted to surprise you though and once again, I didn’t take your feelings into consideration. It’s just that…” Cas swallowed. “It’s just that I didn’t want to keep going with the contract we had because it wasn’t right. It didn’t fit us anymore.”

Dean slumped, feeling defeated. Cas was admitting it. He didn’t have the energy to stand anymore so he sat down on the bed.

“Because I wanted to give you more,” Cas said, voice a little wobbly. “The contract was an arrangement made to protect both our assets on the basis that we were two consenting adults who happened to be married. But I don’t want that because I want to give you everything.” Dean looked up at Cas through his lashes. “I thought...maybe if I surprised you...I told you I’m no good at this, I’m sorry Dean. What I’m trying to say...what I should have said to begin with is that I don’t just want to be married to you, I want to be _mated_ to you. I love you.”

Dean finally looked up, searching Cas’ eyes. He saw nothing but earnest, naked emotion behind them.

“You do?”

“God. I’m sorry. Yes. I know I made a mess of things but I just….I love you and I want to take care of you, if you’ll let me.” Dean let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a sob.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said again, looking down at his feet. “I should have…”

“Cas,” Dean said, voice hoarse. Cas looked up. “I love you too, okay? That’s why I was upset, I thought you wanted to get rid of me and keep the pup and…”

“No!” Cas said, crossing the space left between them to kneel at Dean’s feet, looking up at him. “Crowley is a smarmy British bastard and I swear once my Father is retired he’ll be fired from the company. Though, maybe not because then he’d just get a job with a rival company to spite us and that smarmy bastard would stomp us in court.” Dean’s eyes were wet once again but he smiled, reaching out to put a finger to Cas’ lips to shush him.

“I have something for you,” Dean said. “It’s the reason I came to see you today.” He drew the box out of his coat pocket, handing it to Cas.

Cas took it, a puzzled expression on his face. “What is it?” He asked, looking up at Dean again.

“Open it.”

Cas complied with the order by carefully opening the box, lifting the top upwards. His eyes were immediately drawn to the little window on the test that read “Pregnant”. It’s like it finally clicked for him because he looked up at Dean right away, an awed look on his face.

“Is this real?” He asked gently.

“Yes!” Dean half-laughed at Cas’ question. “Yes, it’s real, you idiot. It’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!”

“Fuck. Oh fuck. Dean…” Cas’ voice was thick with emotion now. “Dean...I’m so...I’m so happy….”

“You say that now, wait until I’m eight months along and kicking you out of bed for breathing too loudly...” Cas pulled Dean to his feet, crushing him against his body in a tight hug.

“Kay, Cas...Cas, you’re crushing me,” Dean said, squashed by the hug. Cas let go sheepishly. Dean breathed out, feeling better and lighter than he had in a while, feeling like everything was right for once. Suddenly, Cas fixated him with a stare. He furrowed his brow but the stare turned into a kind of doe-eyed look and Dean’s stomach fluttered, guessing what Cas was thinking.

“Really?” Dean asked lightly, teasing a little. “Here?”

“It’s a hotel room,” Cas said, slowly turning and advancing on Dean. Dean stepped back a little, the predatory gaze Cas was giving him certainly making things even clearer. “We’re alone. You’re having my pup. Why yes, I think here and now is a great time to remind you that you’re mine,” Cas smirked. Dean’s knees went a little weak with that smirk and Cas swooped in, pushing him back to lay on the bed as Cas kneeled over him, legs on either side of Dean’s hips. He greedily kissed Dean, fisting his hands into his hair to bring his face closer, mouth moving quickly. The rough stubble scraping across Dean’s jaw sent shivers down his spine.

Surprisingly, Cas made no move to take their clothes off yet, content with kissing Dean and rolling his hips into the Omega’s, dragging delicious friction between them. Dean felt himself grow hard in a rapid manner, the sensation of their cocks bumping together between the fabric of their clothes almost painfully delicious.

Dean reached up, cupping Cas’ face, letting himself get lost in the sensation of kissing the Alpha, enjoying the way Cas tasted of spearmint and his morning tea. Cas reached down to lightly rake his fingers over Dean’s chest, ghosting over each nipple. They responded almost instantly, hardening into nubs. Dean made a low whine in the back of his throat as Cas kissed him, tongue swirling around Deans over and over, sliding against it, teasing him with the promise of more to come.

Slender fingers continued to trace patterns over his chest, just shy of teasing his nipples but continuously circling them. For once, Dean didn’t mind taking things a little bit slower. After so much raw emotion between them, so much painful and unnecessary distance, he was enjoying feeling like the center of Cas’ universe and was in no rush to speed things along. Even though his cock had other ideas and precome started to leak out as Cas’ hips continued to grind down into his.

Running out of breath, they broke apart momentarily, blue eyes gazing intensely into green as Cas reached down and pushed Dean’s jacket off, discarding it somewhere behind him. He yanked the button up out of Dean’s waistband and started to unbutton it, only opening it a few buttons before his hand slipped inside, teasing Dean’s hard nipple between his fingers. “Cas!” Dean arched into the touch, head thrown back against the pillows. Cas got the rest of the buttons undone, not taking the shirt off but moving the sides apart and bent down, taking the nipple between his teeth, nipping gently and then bathing it with his tongue. The fire in his belly was growing as Cas continued to lavish attention on the same spot over and over.

“Yes, oh god yes,” Dean moaned, reaching out to drag his fingers through Cas’ soft hair. He never tired of playing with those soft, wavy locks. Cas pulled away, his nipple now red and aching from the ministrations and hard as a pebble from the cool air. Cas turned his attention to the other nipple and Dean almost came undone as he clawed at Cas’s back, raking hands up over his shoulders, tugging at his hair and trying to contain himself. “Yes, Cas!”

Cas finally pulled away, both nipples hard, flushed and raw. He smirked at Dean’s needy look and tugged at his tie.

“Get undressed,” Cas said, tone commanding but the smile never leaving his face. Dean sat up and began to strip down, taking off his clothes in record time. Cas chuckled as he leisurely loosened the knot on his tie, slipping it over his head and tossing it aside. He brought his wrists up one at a time to unbutton each cuff before starting the process of slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. Though Dean hadn’t minded taking things slow before, this was a whole new level of torment. He whined, giving Cas a sad pout.

“Ah, yes, there it is right there,’ Cas said. “Right on cue. Be patient, Princess,” Dean sat up, grinning at that term of endearment. When before it had been nothing but a secret thrill, it now signified that Cas was about to rock his world. Dean huffed and sat back against the pillows, watching Castiel do a slow striptease. The white boxers were the last to go, Cas rolling them down over his slim hips, tanned and toned legs stepping out of them as he tossed them somewhere across the room.

“Stand up,” Cas said. Dean scrambled off the bed, eager to see what Cas was going to do to him. Cas grinned. “You’re such a good little omega,” he added. “Always so eager to please. I love it.” Cas shifted so he was sitting on near the edge of the bed, legs spread, cock heavy between them. Dean assumed he wanted Dean to kneel between them and suck him off so he made to go down to his knees. “Dean,” Cas stopped him by circling his wrist with one hand. He looked up and Cas smiled at him, softer now. “I want you in my lap,” he said. “I want you to be close, can you do that?” Dean nodded, stepping forward to climb onto Cas’ lap, his hole wet and leaking already. It was a little bit of a stretch but nothing unpleasant as he sank down onto Cas’ thick cock.

Cas brought his head down and started kissing Dean again as he rolled his hips up, thrusting into him. Dean loved how full he felt around Cas and he clenched, tightening around the Alpha, squeezing him inside. They continued to kiss, setting up a rhythmic pace of thrusting and grinding, Dean slamming his body down and Cas rolling his hips up to meet each other. Dean pulled away, needing air and as the pace quickened, he moaned low and his hands clutched at Cas’ shoulders. Sensations were traveling up and down his spine, elections firing, nerve endings ablaze as Cas fucked him right on the edge of the bed, pounding into Dean hard and fast. Dean’s knees bounced against the bed as he rode Cas, grinding into his Alpha’s dick like it was the only thing he ever wanted and the the only thing that mattered was physically worshipping it with his body.

His eyes rolled into the he back of his head as he came with a cry of “Cas!”, come sputtering out and onto Cas’ stomach. He slipped off the edge so easily that it almost embarrassed him if it weren’t for the fact that Cas was coming inside him at that moment too, apparently having come undone by Dean’s orgasm.

Cas continued to thrust though, continuing his relentlessly driven pace inside Dean, continued to pound him. Dean knew he could easily come again based on how Cas’ angle was hitting him, dragging along his prostate. Cas reached down, jerking Dean off as Dean came again, more come dribbling out of his dick and pooling into Cas’ hand. “OH! Yes!” Dean gasped, tensing up as he rode the wave of pleasure.

They came down off their orgasmic highs together, Dean’s legs still on either side of Cas’ thighs, balanced on his knees. He leaned his head down, tucking it against Cas’ neck to scent him. He smelled safe, like home, and happy. Cas kissed Dean’s sweaty forehead.

“I can smell you better now and I definitely note that slightly tangy scent of pregnancy,” Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes. It was a total myth that Alphas could smell pregnancy in an Omega but whatever made Cas happy. Cas fingers traced patterns up and down Dean’s back as they relaxed, catching their breaths. They were quiet for several minutes, enjoying their closeness.

Cas spoke again, voice breaking the silence. “Dean…” He sounded almost shy. “May I mark you?” Dean tilted his head, looking up at Cas from his position. Though he was taller and broader--unusual in an Omega--he liked to sometimes take a more submissive position, feeling more safe and secure when Cas’ arms were around him, when Cas used his body as a physical shield against the rest of the world. His heart was beating hard in his chest as he nodded, head rubbing against Cas’ chest.

“Yes, please, yes, Alpha please mark me,” Dean asked, voice quiet and almost breathless. Cas let out his breath in a whoosh, he must have been holding it in while he waited for Dean’s answer. He nudged Dean’s jaw up a little, tilting his head to the side to get a good angle and bit down hard, hard enough to draw blood but it wasn’t painful. It felt more like an almost itchy sensation of tingles, like pins and needles when his foot would fall asleep.

Cas sucked the blood, lathing his tongue over the mark to heal it as he went. The change happened almost instantly for both of them. Dean could smell Cas before, could sort out vague emotions but now he could smell _everything_ and he could identify the scents individually, could name every emotion that was radiating off Cas now.

It he harbored any uncertainty before about how Cas felt, it was wiped away. Cas was fairly overwhelming him with how happy and in love his scent came off. It was almost enough to make him sick, he was practically coated in the scent. He was also still faintly aroused and a little sad from their fight but glad it was over. This was exactly why Dean had resisted for so long, he was a private person and having his emotions on full display like this was almost too much for him to stomach.

Cas glanced down, words no longer needed between them as he picked up on Dean’s nausea and his anxiety from before and his own stink of being deliriously in love. It made Cas smile when he picked up on the scent, eyes crinkling in the corners, mouth bowing upwards into that same gummy grin that had made Dean fall in love with him to begin with.

Cas yawned. “I think a nice afternoon nap is in order, do you agree?” He tilted his head, glancing at Dean who nodded. They untangled themselves and Dean crawled under the comforter on the bed.

Cas stood up, walking over to get his pants and called Lilith to let her know he wouldn’t be returning until later, that he was taking a ‘long lunch’ and by the way, if Crowley ever tried to pull something so stupid ever again, not only would he be fired and not only would he be blackballed from ever practicing law again but Castiel would tell his mother. Dean had the sense that threat carried far more weight than it sounded.

Cas crawled into bed next to Dean, pulling him close so they were spooning, Dean’s bare back against his chest. “By the way, Princess. Next time you want to run away from me, maybe don’t charge your hotel to my credit card.” Dean mentally smacked himself on the forehead. Of course that’s how Cas found him. He chuckled lightly, reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Cas’.

“Won’t be a next time,” Dean said sleepily. “I’m right where I want to be.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Semi-explicit male birth scene (though it's fairly tame I thought I would warn anyway).

Thirty-seven weeks later, Dean was pacing the gardens, Cas by his side, complaining mightily about the fact that their daughter was now two weeks late.

“Cas, fuck,” Dean gave his husband a miserable look. HIs misery was so strong that he could practically smell it _himself_. “ _Get this pup out of me before I do it myself_.”

“I know,” Cas said, rubbing soothing circles on Dean’s aching back. Dean’s belly was huge, their child having completely taken over his midsection and he rubbed his hands over it now, trying to somehow encourage their child to take a fucking hint. “I know, Dean, that’s why we’re walking the gardens. Doctor Amelia said walking will help.” Dean glared at Cas.

“We’ve been walking the damned gardens every day for the last week and a half. Clearly it is NOT helping.” His back was hurting again, the twinge of pain radiating outward from his center. He’d somehow gotten out of bed wrong or the baby was resting in an unusual spot because every so often he would get the same radiating pain. “Next time YOU carry the fucking pup and I will be the big-shot CEO who single-handedly ‘changed the face of media’. He made air-quotes, referring to the article that had called Castiel a genius and a savior for his oversight on the Wesson Media-Novak Corp merger.

Wesvak Media, as it was now called, had revolutionized the industry by introducing a single platform to view multi-platform media, as well as creating new media exclusive to the new platform. Sam had been kept on and made Vice-President of the new company, a title which suited him well as he now had a little more free time to spend with his fiancé Gabriel.

The media was abuzz with the story of how the two lovebirds met at their brothers’ wedding and fell in love. At least it kept the focus off Dean, though the paparazzo had been a little more relentless lately, trying to get photos of Dean pregnant and potentially in labor. Castiel had ordered more security, including bringing Bobby to the estate. Dean had almost cried when Cas told him that he was having Bobby come work for them. Sam was happy to let Bobby go, knowing how much the Head of his staff valued his relationship with Dean.

“How about I distract you?” Cas suggested. “There’s been something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about but I was busy trying to get everything settled so I could take this time off and be with you and the pup.”

“Okay,” Dean sighed, resigned to the fact that their child was just apparently never going to come out. Good luck trying to get into college from in there, he taunted silently.

“So, you’ve always shown you have a strong ability to analyze film plots and you have a talent for predicting which films of ours will make us the most money. In fact, because of your suggestions, more people are coming to see our films now than in the last decade and revenue has gone way up.” Dean was proud of himself for that. It made sense though. With changing attitudes in the world, people were discontented with seeing outdated portrayals of Omegas as weak or needing an Alpha to feel complete.

“I want to bring you on as a full-time consultant to our film division,” Cas said. “I think you have valuable insight and your insight will make us a lot of money and change the way people see Omegas. It’s early yet, but I predict you will be on a fast track to taking over as Head of the Film division. That’s my ultimate goal for you.”

“Cas…”

“And a selfish part of me is excited at the idea of you coming into the office every day where I can see you and be around you much more,” Cas continued. “We won’t work together directly but you’ll be in the same building.”

“Cas,” Dean said, a little more urgently.

“I know timing isn’t great but I’m not asking you to do it right now, just whenever you feel like you’re ready to start working...”

“Cas!” Dean said, stopping in place and reaching out to silence his Alpha. “I’m completely on board with that idea,” Dean said impatiently. “And I’d love to say yes _but right now it’s time to have our child_.” He was standing in a puddle of fluids, his water having broken while Cas was making his grand speech.

“Oh!” Cas suddenly seemed to get himself together. “Stay here, I’ll go up to the house and get everything ready. Five minutes, just five minutes okay?”

“Please bring me some clean pants,” Dean called as Cas all but flew back up the hill to the house.

Cas returned in less than five minutes, breathless and bringing Donna and Bobby in tow. Donna came around to help Dean and Bobby came on his other side.

“The car is waiting for us out front,” Cas said. “Your bag is being brought down by Claire,” he said, referring to Dean’s personal maid. “Let’s get going.”

“No,” Dean said, pulling against Donna and Bobby’s helpful hands. “Stop. I want to change first.”

“Dean, we need to go to the hospital!” Cas said, sounding frantic. Dean wasn’t having it though. His contractions weren’t very fast and he wanted to change first. He didn’t want to go to the hospital in wet pants.

“No,” Dean said firmly. “And so help me, if you try to use your Alpha voice on me Novak, you won’t be allowed in the delivery room.” He glared at Cas, glared at Donna and Bobby to unhand him and marched himself up the hill, back towards the house. Cas, Donna and Bobby followed behind, scrambling to catch up. Despite his size, Dean moved deftly, heading back inside and started climbing the stairs.

He reached the master suite, entering it and shucking off his shirt, walking into the bathroom to turn on the shower. The day was a little humid and he wanted to shower before changing.

“Dean!” Cas’ scent was panicky and frantic, sour with his confusion and uncertainty. He could smell it trailing up the hallway, before Cas even came into the room. “What are you doing? We need to go. There’s no time for a shower.”

“Actually, if Dean’s not having fast contractions, labor could last for a while,” Donna said helpfully. Cas shot her a look. Dean ignored them both and started stripping off his pants.

“Okay Dean,” Cas changed his tone from frantic to soft, persuasive. “How about you change really quick and then we go to the hospital? Doctor Richardson is waiting for us, you like her. You like Doctor Amelia,” he reminded Dean. “She didn’t try to shove her hand up your hole like Dr. Alastair did and she didn’t try to hit on me like Dr. Meg did. That’s why we went with Dr. Richardson.” Dean ignored his husband and pulled off his wet boxers.

“I’m going to shower,” Dean announced. Donna fled. Bobby had the sense to stay out of the room to begin with, so it was just him and his husband in their bedroom suite. Cas sighed and Dean pushed the glass door open, stepping under the warm spray. It felt good against his aching joints and he smoothed a hand over his swollen belly, glad that things were finally moving along. His back aches must have been contractions and he didn’t even realize.

A part of him was grateful that day was the day he’d finally get to meet his kid but he was also kind of terrified too. He was worried about being a good parent. Worried about taking on a job offer when he was just about to start a new purpose in life. But the job had sounded amazing. It was his chance to prove himself, prove he was more than just an Omega and more than just Cas’ mate. Still, would he be able to handle it with having a kid too?

“Dean,” Cas sat down on the lid of the toilet, glancing at his mate in the shower. “I can smell you thinking in there. I know you’re worried but so am I, okay? But I trust you. That’s why we’re having this kid together. Because I love you and I trust you and I know you’re going to be a great Daddy to our pup. And you’ll be a fantastic film consultant.”

His words washed over Dean like a wave of calm, reassuring scent wafting across the room and permeating the shower. Dean finished washing up and stepped out, pulling a large towel around himself.

“Will you get my clothes?” Dean asked, giving Cas something to do other than fret. Cas stood up, happy to oblige. Dean took his time shaving his face as Cas fetched him clean shirt, pants, boxers and socks.

Dean dressed and combed his wet hair, glancing in the mirror. His contractions were growing stronger but he wanted to look presentable for some reason. Cas had grabbed his favorite Metallica t-shirt, thankfully baggy enough to still fit over Dean’s large belly. It was barely fitting anymore though, stretching out wide and tight across the bump.

“Okay, I guess I'm ready to go,” Dean said, feeling as if he was in a dream state or something. Everything kind of felt surreal now, the world kind of fading away as he realized he was ready to have his daughter.

***

Twenty-nine and a half hours later, Dean was so, SO fucking ready to have his child. He groaned and bore down again, squeezing Cas’ hand in a vice-like grip as Doctor Amelia coached him to push again.

“GAH!” Dean was in so much pain, almost delirious with it. Cas took the nearly bone-crushing grip in stride and patted Dean’s forehead with a cloth, wiping away the sweat. “Can’t do it, I can’t do it,“ he looked up at Cas. “You do it, you finish. I can’t!”

“You can,” Doctor Amelia said, looking up from her position between Dean’s legs. “I promise. Mr. Novak, come on, you’ve got to keep Dean in the game, buddy.”

“Okay! Um…” Cas looked down at Dean. “I have a confession...I may have deliberately hunted you down in the nightclub that night, the night before our wedding because I wanted to kiss you and I was hoping you would have enough alcohol in you that I could do it without you recognizing or remembering me. It was really dirty pool but you had pretty much taken my breath away from the moment I saw you outside your brother’s office.”

“NNNG!” Dean bore down again through the next contraction. “Not helping!”

“Mr. Novak, get up behind Dean, get yourself behind his back and let Dean brace himself against you,” Doctor Amelia instructed through her mask. Cas scrambled up onto the hospital bed so Dean had something to push against. Laboring the pup was tiring Dean out and this gave him a little renewed strength. He could smell Cas even closer now, the scent washing over him and bringing him more calm, more reassurance.

“Okay, another contraction is coming up,” Doctor Amelia said, eyeing the monitor. “I need you to push hard Dean, you’re almost there, your pup wants to come out but I need you to help her out, she needs you right now. Mr. Novak, get ready to help Dean push,” she instructed.

Cas’ hands locked with Dean’s, letting Dean use his wrists and shoulder to brace himself and when the next contraction hit, Dean yelled, pushed down with all his strength and cursed Cas violently.

“Okay, she’s coming!” Doctor Amelia said. “Keep pushing, keep pushing! Her head is almost out!” Dean started yelling again with the effort, begging for it to be over. Everything just fucking hurt and he was exhausted. He pushed again and this time, something seemed to happen because he felt intense pain and pressure and then…

“Here she is!” Doctor Amelia held up their baby, a tiny little wrinkled alien with dark, dark curls and tiny fingers and toes and both she and Dean started bawling.

Everything seemed to happen at once and in a flurry of activity, the cord was cut, she was rapidly weighed and measured and finally wrapped up and tucked up against Dean’s chest.

“Here’s your baby,” Doctor Amelia beamed at Dean. “Good job, Dean. Knew you had it in you,” she winked. Dean looked down at his pup and she looked up at him with sleepy eyes, quieting down as if she sensed who he was and was happy to be done being manhandled and finally with him.

“Dean…” Cas breathed, gazing down at her. That was about how Dean felt. It was strange, seeing something that he and Cas literally created together.

“What’s her name?” Doctor Amelia began to remove her dirty gown and mask, tossing them into the bin. She pulled her gloves off, looking at the baby that was tucked against Dean, blinking up at her parents.

“Naomi Mary Novak,” Dean said quietly. “She’s named after our moms.”

“Welcome to the world, Ms. Novak,” Doctor Amelia said. “We’ll leave you two alone with your daughter.” The staff quickly cleaned up what they needed, exiting to give the new parents some privacy.

Dean stroked Naomi’s hair and kissed her on the forehead. “Sorry I cursed at you and sorry I told you that you deserved to be shot for knocking me up,” he told Cas.

“You never told me I deserved to be shot,” Cas said.

“Oh. Well, sorry for thinking that,” Dean added, only mildly contrite. “She looks like you,” he added, unable to tear his eyes away from her. “She’s got blue eyes.”

“All pups are born with blue eyes,” Cas said quietly. “I bet she’ll have yours though. I love your green eyes.”

“I love you,” Dean said, looking up at Cas finally, giving the Alpha a soft smile.

“Love you too,” Cas said, reaching out to stroke his daughter’s hair. “You’re amazing. You just trooped through thirty hours of labor like a champ.”

“Might be a while before I’m ready to do this again,” Dean laughed. He was tired and sore and felt kind of all over the place emotionally but it was worth it to finally meet their kid. The kid that really, had kind of brought the two of them together in the first place. “By the way, Naomi. Thanks for making me and your Papa see what idiots we were being and getting us to admit how we felt.”

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Cas agreed. “If you want to close your eyes, I’m going to hold her for a bit.” Dean could smell Cas’ almost overwhelming desire to protect their pup and hold her close so he nodded, knowing he would have plenty of time to bond with Naomi once he had some rest. Cas carefully shifted her into his arms, bending down to scent her and beaming.

“She’s got both our scents in there,” Cas said. “I can smell pine and a little honey.” Dean grinned sleepily.

“Cas,” he looked up at Cas again.

“Yes?” Cas glanced over from where he was holding Naomi by the window.

“Thanks for marrying me.”

“I’d do it all over again if I could.”


	17. Epilogue

Five months later, Dean stood with Castiel in front of the new Novak-Wesson Media Corp Headquarters. Naomi was asleep in the snugli strapped to his chest and he was about to walk in to his first day as official Film Consultant for Wesvak Media.

“I’m a little nervous,” Dean admitted to Cas as they prepared to walk through the doors.

“You don’t need to be,” Cas said. “You’re intelligent and insightful, you're going to own this division and someday you’ll even run it.”

It was of course, unusual for an Omega to be in a position like this but once Cas and Sam had finalized the merger and Zachariah had retired and finally given up trying to make his son dance to his tune, Cas had started to make major changes within the company and had begun to hire more Omegas to positions of power. Zachariah had been appalled but he’d already given over his position and rights to Cas so there was nothing he could do.

“You ready?” Cas asked. Dean nodded and Cas grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the doors. It was like a fairy-tale, meeting Cas, finding true love, having a child with him and now a real job where Dean could feel like more than just an Omega. He could be his own person, he could be the person he’d always wanted to be.

_Who said fairy tales were for suckers?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
> Holy shitballs. This is the longest fanfiction I've ever written and the longest story I've ever published. I hope you enjoyed it. Come find me on [Tumblr](http://thebadwolfgoddess.tumblr.com). I take reader-insert requests.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This story is based off the ABO 'verse but my Omega biology differs slightly from the usual depiction.
> 
> Additional Warning: This story came about because of the fact that I, as a person who has been involved in the BDSM community for over a decade, was sad to see so many fanfiction stories where, in the ABO 'verse, behaviors that are considered abusive in BDSM are normalized or romanticized simply because it's ABO. I wanted to show how actions like affect those involved and how stepping over people's boundaries and limits is unacceptable. There will be discussion between the characters about it though, and the attitudes and ideals espoused by certain characters will be dealt with.


End file.
